¿Quién dijo que era fácil?
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee han convivido por mucho tiempo y se consideran buenos amigos ¿Pero qué pasa cuando las hormonas, las ideas y los sentimientos meten mano? El crecer no es un asunto sencillo. Capitulo doce ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. Pescando con la fuerza de la juventud

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump y TV Tokio. Esta historia es de fans y para Fans, sin ánimos de lucro ni nada por el estilo. Amén_

**¿Quién dijo que era fácil?**

**Capítulo primero: Pescando con la fuerza de la juventud.**

La granja de peces del señor Imawano se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de Konoha, en un pequeño brazo del río, creado artificialmente para tener un área de pesca y crianza. El equipo de Maito Gai se encontraba en ese momento en un pequeño claro, a la orilla del río.

–En unos días más vamos a recibir nuestras insignias como chuunins. –Dijo Tenten, mientras se desataba sus sandalias- Y aquí estamos. Haciendo misiones de rango D.

–No deberías de quejarte Tenten –Rock Lee estaba haciendo lagartijas, apoyado en sus pulgares- Estamos cumpliendo la voluntad de nuestra aldea, somos orgullosos ninjas que hacen lo que sea por su gente.

– ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan optimista? –Neji estaba recargado en un árbol caído y lo miró de reojo.

– ¡¡Nunca dejaré que los fuegos de mi juventud se apaguen!! –Exclamó el chico del spandex verde, levantándose de un salto- Permitirnos un momento de desesperanza es caer en el frío de la vejez prematura.

Neji y Tenten sólo giraron los ojos.

–Me alegra ver que mis alumnos están de buen humor. –En ese instante Maito gai apareció, acompañado de un hombre de aspecto rozagante y de largas barbas- El caballero aquí presente es el señor Imawano.

Los tres jóvenes le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia. El señor Imawano parecía complacido.

–Perdone Sensei –Dijo Neji con calma- Pero si vamos a pescar necesitamos cañas o redes… o algo.

–En realidad eso no es prudente. –El hombre miró extrañado a Gai- ¿No les dijo nada Maito-san?

Tenten y Neji se estremecieron. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

–En realidad, mis queridos alumnos. La carne de este pez en particular es muy delicada, al ser arponeado o sujeto por un anzuelo, libera un veneno que lo hace incomestible, hay que capturarlo con las manos y dejar que muera fuera del agua.

–Pan comido. –Neji se alzó de hombros. En realidad no parecía cosa del otro mundo, aunque había algo que le resultaba familiar.

–Eso fue lo que pensé mi querido muchacho. –Maito gai le dedicó una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas- Así que pondré algunas reglas para esto: La primera es que no usaras el byakuugan. Y como las armas están totalmente prohibidas en esto… -Mirada a tenten- Tendrán que practicar mucho taijutsu.

– ¡¡Sensei!! –Lee estaba conmovido hasta las lagrimas- ¡¡Solo usted puede convertir una simple misión en un verdadero reto a nuestras habilidades!!

–Solo lo mejor para mis muchachos.

–Eso se verá muy lindo en nuestras lapidas –Le dijo Tenten a Neji. El sólo sonrió discretamente.

–Vamos a soltar a los peces en esta zona del río –El señor Imawano consultó su reloj de bolsillo- Será tan solo un grupo pequeño.

– ¿Y como se llama ese pez, Imawano-san? –Preguntó Lee mientras entraba al agua

–Shitako.

Neji se quedo de piedra. La familia principal solía presentar un platillo a base de ese animal. El Shitako, llamado también "Tiburón de río" Había toda una serie de escalofriantes leyendas acerca de pescadores que perdieron su "masculinidad" bajo los afilados dientecillos de ese bicho.

–Esto va a ser doloroso…

Escucharon el incresendo de cientos de aletas surcando el agua y después vieron como una pequeña ola se acercaba a ellos, una pequeña ola donde resaltaban pequeñas mandíbulas, adornadas con dientes tan filosos como sierras.

Lee y Tenten pasaron saliva con trabajo.

* * *

Un par de horas después había una enorme pila de peces retorciéndose agónicos en la orilla. Neji y Rock Lee estaban tirados boca arriba, Tenían la ropa empapada y algunos desgarrones aquí y allá. La pesca al final, había sido todo un reto.

– ¿Acaso vamos a necesitar seguros de misión "S" cada que salgamos con Maito Gai? –Preguntó Neji con enfado, en realidad no esperaba una respuesta.

–Todas las misiones siempre tienen su riesgo, Neji-kun –Dijo Lee mientras se revisaba un raspón de su brazo- Esto es una lección importante para nosotros.

– ¿Lección? –Preguntó Neji sin mucho afán.

–No existe enemigo pequeño.

Al genio de los Hyuuga no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón a su compañero de equipo.

–Odio mojarme, ya había tomado un baño –Tenten estaba saliendo del río en ese momento.

–No eres la única molesta, Tenten. –Neji continuaba tirado boca arriba- Al menos terminamos temprano la misión, así que iremos pronto a casa.

Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Rock Lee y descubrió que el chico estaba furiosamente rojo y miraba a un lugar sin pestañear. Extrañado también dirigió su mirada a ese punto y sintió que el aliento se congelaba en su pecho.

Tenten estaba parada a la orilla del río. Su ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando ver un juego de generosas curvas que ya nada tenían que ver con una niña. Su cabello se había soltado y le cubría parte de la cara, tenía los labios coloreados por el esfuerzo y una gota de agua se deslizaba sensual por su boca. Sus ojos cafés brillaban de una manera diferente.

– ¿Pasa algo, muchachos? –Tenten se sintió muy observada.

–No… no pasa nada –Dijo Neji desviando la mirada. Rock Lee se tiró en el suelo y se puso a hacer lagartijas.

–Tengo algo clavado en la espalda –la chica se dejó caer justo en medio de los dos- No parece algo grave, pero me molesta mucho.

–Déjame ver –Dijo Neji recuperando la compostura.

– ¿Vas a usar tu Byakuugan? –Preguntó ella.

–No hay necesidad de tanto –El muchacho resopló algo cansado- Sólo haré un pequeño corte aquí y…

–Pero es mi blusa favorita –Tenten hizo un gracioso puchero- Esos peces no la dañaron ¿Y si mejor me la levanto?

Los dos muchachos tuvieron la involuntaria visión de Tenten quitándose la blusa y se pusieron más rojos. La chica alzó una ceja sin entender que les estaba pasando.

–Si… si no te molesta… Está bien.

Ella se alzó de hombros y cruzando los brazos comenzó a levantarse la prenda, pero se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Rock Lee.

–Nada de andar espiando ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡¡Yo no espío ni nada de nada!! –Dijo el chico levantándose de golpe con la cara tan roja que parecía una manzana con cejas- ¡¡Yo voy a dar mil vueltas alrededor de la granja, porque no soy un fisgón!!

El chico dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en un parpadeo, antes de que la muchacha pudiera agregar algo más.

–Estaba bromeando –Dijo ella al punto que se perdía en la distancia, luego se volvió a Neji- Ten cuidado de no lastimarme ¿De acuerdo?

Neji sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Ella le sonrió y después le dio la espalda levantándose la blusa y dejándole la espalda expuesta a su compañero.

Sobre el blanco y terso de su piel, resaltaba la delgada tela rosa de un coqueto sujetador. El joven Hyuuga tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de no pensar en eso mientras revisaba la espalda de ella. Finalmente encontró la causa de su molestia. Un pequeño colmillo clavado a media espalda.

–Parece que uno de los shitakos logró dejarte un recuerdo. –Neji hablaba en un tono tranquilo, ocultando esa inquietud de ver a su compañera así de expuesta- Sólo vas a sentir un pequeño tirón.

Tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño colmillo y lo sacó de un solo movimiento. Tenten dio un ligero respingo y después se bajo la blusa rápidamente.

–Parece una punta de lanza –Dijo Neji sosteniendo el colmillo entre sus dedos.

Tenten se volteó para vero y sujeto la mano de su compañero para examinar aquel apéndice. Neji se tensó al sentir el contacto de ella pero fingió que no era importante, aunque por dentro la mano de la chica lo estaba quemando.

Tenten lo soltó de golpe, también ella había sentido algo extraño al tener la mano de Neji entre la suya. Se puso muy roja y desvió la mirada hacía otro lado.

"Esto es muy raro" Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, evitando verse a los ojos.

En eso escucharon el traqueteo de una carreta. Alzaron la vista y vieron a su maestro y al viejo Imawano llegar en un carromato jalado por un buey de gran tamaño, en la parte trasera se distinguía la cabeza de Rock Lee.

– ¡¡Muchachos!! –Maito Gai estaba saludándolos- El señor Imawano nos hará el favor de llevarnos a la aldea.

Ambos caminaron hasta la carreta, descubriendo que en realidad estaban más cansados de lo que habían pensado. Neji se sentó en un extremo y Tenten en medio de los dos muchachos, Rock Lee la vio y le dedico una tímida sonrisa. La chica arqueó las cejas.

"¿Desde cuando se porta así?" pensó la chica pero un largo bostezo la hizo olvidar la idea.

La carreta avanzaba con un ritmo tranquilo, el animal que la jalaba parecía tomarse las cosas con mucha calma. Maito y el señor Imawano platicaban sobre cosas sin importancia. Mientras en la parte de atrás los tres chicos luchaban por no quedarse dormidos. Pero habían trabajado duro, estaban adoloridos, el sol en lo alto entibiaba el aire, colándose entre las copas de los árboles y la brisa tibia no dejaba que el calor subiera demasiado.

Neji fue el primero en aceptar la derrota ante los elementos. Con un serio. "Me despiertan al llegar" se puso las manos en la nuca y se recostó, dejando que el resto del mundo siguiera sin él.

–De verdad se quedó dormido. –Tenten le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

–Todos estamos cansados Tenten-chan –Dijo Rock Lee después de un bostezo- Creo que yo también tomaré un "coyotito"

– ¿Un qué? –La chica trató de no reírse ante esa palabra.

–Una siesta –Lee se acostó en la misma pose que Neji- Escuché a Gai-sensei decirla una vez.

Tenten solo movió la cabeza, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. Le da una segunda mirada y descubre que el también esta dormido.

"Tal vez debería tomar un "coyotito" yo también" pensó mientras sentía que se le cerraban los ojos.

* * *

Lee despertó, sentía una suave presión sobre su vientre, levantó la cabeza lentamente y descubrió a Tenten dormida, usando su estomagó como almohada. Tragó saliva, nervioso al tener tan cerca de su compañera, había algo en la forma en que ella dormía que resultaba fascinante para el muchacho de las cejas pobladas, sentía que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel rostro tan pacifico ¿Desde cuando Tenten tenía los labios tan rosas? Nunca había reparado en la línea de su boca. Tan delicada, tan…

_Bésala…_

Aquel pensamiento le llegó de quien sabe donde y lo sorprendió tanto que su estomago dio un espasmo. Aquello hizo que Tenten despertara y se levantara mientras se tallaba los ojos.

– ¿Ya llegamos?

–Casi, casi. –El chico del spandex estaba tan sonrojado que prefirió sentarse y darle la espalda a la chica. Sentía que la culpabilidad se le podía leer en la cara- Será mejor que despertemos a Neji.

–No estaba dormido –Neji se sentó y se veía tan sereno como siempre- Solo descanse un poco. Un ninja nunca debe de bajar la guardia.

–Estamos ante las puertas de Konoha. –Dijo el señor Imawano- Yo debo de seguir por otro camino.

Los ninjas del equipo nueve saltaron de la carreta y después de despedirse del anciano entraron al pueblo. Maito Gai se veía bastante satisfecho.

–Pueden tomarse el resto del día muchachos. No hay más misiones para hoy. Pero espero que no descuiden su entrenamiento, recuerden que los siguientes exámenes chuunin están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡¡Mantengan ardiendo los fuegos de su juventud!! Nos veremos mañana en la tarde. –Con esto, hizo los sellos de transportación y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron un instante más sin saber que decir o hacer. Neji lanzaba discretas miradas a Tenten, Lee prefería evitar el contacto visual y ella no sabía que hacer con las manos.

–Bueno. –Tenten decidió tomar la iniciativa- Es un gran momento para irme a mi casa. Los veré mañana, muchachos.

Ambos le dedicaron una reverencia y después ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacía atrás. Rock Lee y Neji se quedaron ahí hasta que la muchacha desapareció doblando la esquina.

– ¿Quieres comer ramen? Yo invito.

Neji ponderó la invitación de su compañero de equipo. Al final, no había nadie en su casa y el patriarca Hiashi no lo requería ese día en particular.

–Y, no hay nada más que hacer. Acepto.

–Naruto me regalo varios cupones antes de irse –Dijo Lee sonriendo- Aún son validos, así que podemos pedir bastante, hay que alimentarnos si queremos mantener nuestra juventud avivada y sagaz.

–Si vuelves a mencionar algo sobre la juventud, comerás solo.

–Aye, aye capitán –Lee se cuadró como un soldado y le guiño un ojo.

Neji tan sólo suspiró y alzando los ojos comenzó a caminar en dirección al puesto de ramen.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues con este pequeño proyecto retomo el género de "comedia romántica" que solía practicar en el fandom de Ranma. Un trío interesante ¿Quién será el verdadero "pairing" de esta historia? __Se abren las apuestas, empieza el juego de parejas. No le pidan a Tsunade ninguna pista porque de seguro estará mal. ¡JA!_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	2. La idea más absurda jamás concebida

_Este fic es hecho sin animos de lucro, de fans para fans, Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san y toda la mercadotecnia y rellenos innecesarios de TV Tokio (amèn)_

**Capítulo 2: "La idea mas absurda jamás concebida"**

Ayame se apresuró a servir la orden de los recién llegados, no era común ver al prodigio de los Hyuuga sentado en un lugar como el Ichiraku. Quizás podría tomarse una foto con él, usando como pretexto que iba a ser para "La pared de los famosos" del restaurante.

Claro, cuando tuvieran una "Pared de famosos"

Neji tomó su plato de ramen directo de las manos de Ayame y le dedico una gentil sonrisa, la misma que le dedicaría una superestrella a un fan. La chica sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y lanzó una risita de colegiada enamorada.

Neji volvió a dedicar su atención al plato. Contrario a lo que solía ser el "admirado" Sasuke Uchiha. A el no le molestaban las atenciones, sabía que su posición y herencia genética eran muy llamativas para el resto de las personas "comunes" Era obvio que ninguna de las chicas que le solían mandar flores y cartas llegaría a ser siquiera considerada por él, pero un poco de emoción en sus vidas no era malo, después de todo, no todos los días recibirían una sonrisa del famoso "Prodigio" Hyuuga.

Lee había notado todo eso y lo aceptó apenas con una inclinación de hombros. A él nunca le dedicarían tantas atenciones, ni tendría un ejército de admiradoras como Neji o el desaparecido Sasuke. Pero no le molestaba, al final su meta en la vida era encontrar una chica linda que le gustara correr y ver las puestas del sol. Solo una chica de gustos sencillos. Separó sus palillos y después de agradecer los alimentos se dispuso a comer.

Permanecieron un rato así, concentrados en su ramen, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Lee se sirvió té helado en un vaso y después un rato con la mirada perdida habló en voz alta.

–Tenten es una chica…

–Gracias por hacérmelo notar, capitán obviedad. –dijo Neji sin despegar la mirada de su plató.

–… es decir. Una chica muy linda ¿Lo habías notado antes?

–Deberías de respetar a tus compañeros de equipo, Lee-san –Las palabras del muchacho le recordaron su momento con ella en el río y se sintió incomodo- Tenten es una chica linda, efectivamente, pero es nuestra compañera de equipo y eso es todo.

Ambos volvieron a comer sin hablarse, Lee se quedó pensativo y de improviso lo miró y le soltó de golpe.

–Si ella tuviera una cita ¿Sería contigo o conmigo?

Neji tosió y uso una servilleta para no escupir el ramen que estaba en su boca. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse y luego le dedico una mirada airada a Lee.

– ¡¿Qué clase de enfermiza y absurda pregunta es esa?!

–Tan sólo estaba pensando en que….

– ¡No! –Neji lo interrumpió- No estabas pensando, ese es el problema. El balance de un buen equipo radica en que las relaciones sean estables y sin sorpresas. El romance esta fuera de toda discusión.

–Esta bien, no te sulfures –Se disculpo Lee y volvió a su plato de comida. Neji hizo lo mismo pero no duro mucho.

–En todo caso. –Neji se sirvió un vaso de té helado- obviamente ella saldría conmigo.

– ¿Por qué dices que "Obviamente"? –Rock Lee dejo de comer y le lanzó un vistazo a medias.

Por toda respuesta Neji dirigió su atención a Ayame que estaba acomodando unos platos en la barra, la chica se apresuró a acercarse y entonces él uso un tono de voz suave.

–Mi caldo se enfrió un poco ¿Tendrías la gentileza de cambiármelo?

Ayame se puso muy roja, tomó el plato del muchacho y lo cambió en un parpadeó. Neji le dedicó una sonrisa más atenta que la anterior y ella casi se va de espaldas, antes de salir corriendo y mencionar algo acerca de una cámara fotográfica olvidada en su casa.

Neji Hyuuga tan sólo le lanzó una mirada de "¿Te diste cuenta?" a Rock lee.

–Eso no prueba nada. –Dijo el chico de las cejas espesas- Tenten te conoce desde mucho tiempo atrás y no caería en ese jueguito de "galán a la moda" Ella prefiere a las personas animosas, personas que sepan avivar las llamas de su juventud. Y siendo honestos Neji-san –Lee le dedico una mirada de conmiseración- Algunos fósforos emiten más calor que tú.

El ambiente se torno frío a su alrededor. Neji estaba horrorizado ante las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

–Mis fuegos de juventud son tan ardientes como el que más

–Si ese pensamiento te hace ser feliz… -Quizás por primera vez en su vida; Lee estaba usando la ironía. Y descubrió que no era tan desagradable.

–Esto es ridículo –Neji trataba de recuperar el control de la situación- Estamos discutiendo sobre algo absurdo y sin que la persona que debería de opinar al respecto este presente.

–Tal vez debería de ir y preguntárselo personalmente. –Los ojos de Lee parecían lanzar kunais.

–Tal vez sería más apropiado si yo fuera a preguntárselo. –Neji también sabía mirar feo.

–Primero tendrías que terminar tu plato de comida…

Ambos comenzaron a comer lo mas aprisa posible, lanzándose miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto. Cuando el dueño del Ichiraku se dio cuenta, los dos muchachos ya se habían ido, dejando el importe exacto de su consumo en la mesa. Ayame entró en ese momento con su cámara fotográfica, tan sólo para llevarse la decepción de su vida.

* * *

Tenten salió de su casa con la intención de llegar tarde. Su madre, como otras tantas veces, había comenzado con su discurso sobre la responsabilidad y la edad perfecta para casarse; al final, la chica prefirió inventar alguna excusa para alejarse de ahí. Amaba a su madre, era una mujer genial, pero cuando empezaba con sus preocupaciones acerca del futuro... era mejor dejarla por la paz.

"Apenas voy a cumplir dieciséis años" Pensó la chica "¿Porqué tengo que preocuparme por novios y cosas así?"

Y es que esa era la mayor preocupación de la señora Ama (1) Su pequeña niña nunca había sido precisamente "femenina". En vez de muñecas y vestidos, Tenten jugaba con armas y cotas de malla. Fue capaz de diferenciar un tanto de una katana corta, incluso antes de saber hablar.

–Los chicos son un enfado… ¿Por qué mi mamá no me deja en paz con eso?

– ¿Con quien estas hablando?

Ino Yamanaka había salido a dejar una maceta frente a la tienda de su familia cuando se encontró con la meditabunda muchacha.

–Disculpa –Tenten sonrió apenada- Creo que venía muy sumida en mis pensamientos.

–Déjame adivinar –La chica rubia se sacudió las manos en su delantal- Tu madre te volvió a soltar el sermón de: "Ya estas en edad de tener un novio, etc. etc."

– ¿Por qué no tengo una mamá celosa, como todo el mundo? –Preguntó Tenten con exasperación.

–La mayoría de nosotras estaríamos felices con una mamá tan "permisiva" como la tuya, de verdad. –Ino le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Me acaban de llegar unas "rosas" de arena, directo de Suna ¿Quieres verlas?

La chica aceptó de buena gana y entraron al local mientras platicaban de cualquier tontería.

Ino le mostraba un curioso ejemplar de rosa, cuando noto una extraña tensión en el ambiente, era como si alguien estuviera expeliendo chakra como si fuera sudor. Tenten también lo notó y miró hacía la calle buscando el posible origen de esa emanación.

Entonces apareció. Neji y Rock Lee entraron como una tempestad a la florería mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo y de forma atropellada. Ino se refugió prudentemente detrás del mostrador, dejando que Tenten lidiara con sus compañeros de equipo.

– ¡¡Uno a la vez!! –Gritó la muchacha- Parecen un par de mocosos.

"Son un par de mocosos" Pensó la rubia Yamanaka.

Rock Lee y Neji se miraron feo una vez más y después lanzándole una mirada aún mas fiera a Tenten dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡¿Si tuvieras una cita, saldrías con él o conmigo?!

El silencio que precedió a esa pregunta fue tan denso que se podía ver como un aura negra en el lugar. Tenten abrió mucho los ojos y sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones mientras su cerebro lo asimilaba.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo finalmente mientras sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas- ¿Qué? –Miró a los dos muchachos que permanecían parados como tipos duros buscando pelea- ¡¿QUÉ?!

–Estamos dispuestos a aceptar tu decisión Tenten –Dijo Neji- Así que no te preocupes.

La chica los volvió a ver de manera alternativa, estaba tan roja que se podía confundir con las rosas de la florería.

– ¡¿Y porqué mierdas voy a responder eso?! –Gritó descompuesta- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!

–No es ninguna broma. –Dijo Lee un poco inseguro al notar que la chica se estaba molestando- es que simplemente es una pregunta…

–No voy a contestar. –Tenten recupero la compostura, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo de ansiedad- es la idea más absurda que haya escuchado en mi vida… los dos son iguales para mi.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron como piedras ¿Cómo que lo mismo? Neji se sintió ligeramente más ultrajado al ser comparado con Rock Lee. El cejudo no era un mal ninja, pero ponerlos al mismo nivel…

–Me arruinaron el día. –La chica salió del local pasando justo entre ellos- No se que estaban pensando al preguntarme semejante cosa pero no me voy a quedar a escucharlos más.

Se fue. Los dos se quedaron parados sin mover un músculo, sintiéndose como verdaderos idiotas.

–Eso fue lo mas estúpido que jamás hay visto en toda mi vida. Y eso que he visto muchas cosas.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con una sonriente Ino que les miraba desde el mostrador.

–Error numero uno: Venir corriendo como locos hasta acá. La asustaron. Error numero dos: Preguntarle algo tan personal de manera tan directa, a las chicas no nos agradan tan rudos.

–Se ve que sabes del tema –Dijo Neji tratando de no sonar irónico. Pero la verdad estaba demasiado molesto para evitarlo.

–Soy una chica, pedazo de tonto. –Le contestó sacándole la lengua- Y si quieren les puedo decir que hacer.

– ¡Esto es lo que necesitamos! –Rock Lee sacó su libreta y se acercó a Ino- Una visión experta del mundo femenino ¡Estoy dispuesto a dar el cien por ciento de mi para esto!

–Gracias, pero no gracias. –Neji se dio la vuelta- Desde el principio fue una mala idea, te sugeriría que dejaras el asunto por la paz y buscaras la manera de disculparte con tenten mañana en el entrenamiento.

Neji se fue. Rock Lee se quedó parado al lado de Ino, con una actitud alicaída. Miró a la muchacha rubia y le dedico una sonrisa triste.

–Creo que Neji tiene razón. Nunca debimos llegar así y asustarla. Gracias de cualquier manera Ino-san.

– ¿Tan fácil te das por vencido? –Ino lo miró con picardía.

– ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? –Rock Lee se dio cuenta que la rubia tramaba algo.

–Antes que te diga cualquier otra cosa –La muchacha se puso seria- ¿De verdad te gusta Tenten?

El chico se puso muy rojo y desvió la mirada, incapaz de contestar. Ella sonrió. Aquella era una respuesta satisfactoria.

–En ese caso saca esa libreta tuya y presta atención…

* * *

Tenten entró a su casa y saludo a sus padres sin mucho animo. Ellos no le dijeron nada. Era obvio que estaba de malas y si algo había que evitar era a una experta en armas de mal humor.

Subió hasta su cuarto y ahí se tiro en la cama sin muchas ganas. Le dolía la cabeza ¿En que demonios estaban pensando esos dos, cuando llegaron a decirle semejante tontería?

Estar en el equipo de Maito Gai parecía ser el único lugar donde estaba a salvo de esas cosas, ellos dos siempre la habían tratado como uno más de los chicos. Nunca se había preocupado por la manera en que la trataban... hasta ahora.

Escuchó un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana de su cuarto, primero lo ignoro pero al repetirse levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Rock Lee colgando de cabeza en el quicio de la ventana.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? –Preguntó ella mientras se acercaba y abría la ventana.

–Yo... quería hablar contigo. –Dijo Lee mientras jugaba nervioso con la punta de sus dedos- Para empezar debo de disculparme por lo que pasó en la florería de Yamanaka...

Tenten se puso roja y bajo la mirada.

–Tonto...

–Pero aún así... –Lee se rascó la nuca- Hay algo que no cambia... de verdad me gustaría salir contigo.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró un poco asustada.

–No, no es como estas pensando. –Se apresuro a corregir el muchacho- Aunque tenemos mucho de conocernos y eso... nunca hemos convivido como amigos, tú sabes, algo que no sea entrenamiento.

– ¿Cómo amigos? –La chica se mordió el labio inferior- Es decir ¿Algo que no tenga que ver con las citas románticas y todo eso?

–El día que tengas ganas de salir un rato sin presiones –Lee le guiño un ojo- Conozco lugares excelentes donde se puede expresar la verdadera esencia de la juventud.

Ella se rió un poco, él también y parecía muy apenado. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento, la chica empezó a sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho y prefirió despedirse de él y cerrar la ventana. Rock Lee solamente le hizo un saludo con la mano antes de descolgarse y saltar a la calle.

–Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca. –Pensó la chica en voz alta mientras se tiraba de nuevo en su cama, se sintió repentinamente nerviosa y tomando su almohada se cubrió la cara.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, apareció su madre con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

–Te están buscando abajo. –Dijo la señora- El joven Hyuuga. Y parece que tiene algo importante que decirte.

Tenten se levantó pensando en que las cosas no se podían poner mas raras. Prefirió ignorar la apremiante mirada de su madre y bajo las escaleras rápidamente hasta el recibidor. Ahí estaba Neji, serio y formal como siempre, llevaba las manos en la espalda y parecía bastante tranquilo. Ella lo saludo formalmente y él respondió igual.

– ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Tenten?

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió a su madre en el pie de las escaleras como si esperara algo importante.

– ¡Mamá! –Reclamó indignada y después dirigiéndose a Neji- Ven, hablemos afuera.

Ambos chicos salieron. La señora Ama no hizo ningún intento en seguirlos, de cualquier manera, ella se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando.

Neji y Tenten estaban en el patio de la entrada, cerca de la puerta, la chica se había recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y él estaba frente a ella, tosió un poco antes de hablar.

–Creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es disculparme por mi actitud de hace rato en la florería... no debimos avergonzarte así.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza alentándolo a seguir.

–La verdad me deje llevar por el cabezotas de Lee-san, es un buen compañero... pero a veces no se que le pasa por la mente.

Tenten se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que Lee le había dicho hace rato.

–Pero... me parece que hay algo en toda esa locura que es verdad. Durante todo este tiempo trabajando como equipo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de convivir como amigos.

Tenten se puso rígida y descruzó los brazos ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? De un momento a otro Lee y Neji se estaban portando muy extraño ¿Acaso era una broma?

–Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decirte, de verdad espero sepas perdonar el atrevimiento que tuvimos contigo. –Neji tenía una rosa en sus manos- Toma esto como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.

Sin saber bien que hacer, Tenten tomó la rosa y sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente los del muchacho. Una sensación electrizante le erizó la piel pero logro disimularlo.

–Nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento.

–Claro... –Dijo ella encontrando finalmente su voz- Hasta mañana Neji-san.

El sonrió y ella se encontró repentinamente encantada con esa sonrisa, permanecieron así un rato. Finalmente Neji le hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta, la chica se quedó ahí parada viéndolo alejarse. Cuando el se perdió en la distancia ella miró la rosa y se llevó una mano al pecho.

–Esto puede ser una buena señal –La madre de ella apareció de improviso- Un chico como Neji-san puede ser lo que te conviene, corazón.

– ¡¡Mamá!! –Exclamó Tenten horrorizada.

–Oh vamos cariño –La mujer tan solo movió la mano, como minimizando lo dicho- Es tu compañero de equipo, tan sólo es una observación inocente.

–Ya conozco tus observaciones inocentes. –Tenten regresó a su habitación- Te agradecería que no las exteriorizaras frente a ellos.

La señora simplemente asintió, como dándole toda la razón a la chica, pero notó como ella sujetaba la flor que le diera el muchacho, era igual que cuando su esposo le diera su primer regalo. Sin comentar otra cosa caminó hasta el altar familiar y puso un poco de incienso antes de elevar una esperanzada oración a Buda…

Pero como muchas personas, ella olvidó ese viejo dicho: "Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede conceder".

* * *

Rock Lee estaba al pie de un árbol, revisando sus apuntes y pensando que no eran tan difíciles las indicaciones de Ino-san. Había tranquilizado a Tenten y dejado un espacio para que ella considerada la opción de las citas. Ahora era cuestión de armarse de valor y seguir con la siguiente parte. Aunque algo en su interior se removía como una marejada, algo lo hacía sentirse confuso referente a los motivos por los que estaba haciendo todo eso.

Neji se detuvo cerca de una barda blanca y meneó la cabeza, se sentía decepcionado de si mismo al prestarse tan fácilmente para el jueguito de Lee. Pero había algo más en todo eso. Y tenía que averiguarlo. Sacó la hoja de papel donde había copiado las cosas que Ino le dijo a Lee y revisó lo siguiente que tenía que hacer.

–No es tan difícil. –Pensó en voz alta- Sólo es cosa de ignorar estos inoportunos nervios…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_(1)El apellido Ama lo saqué de una referencia de Wikipedia. Aparentemente hay teorías de que ese es el apellido de la familia de Tenten, pero como siempre solo es una idea._

_Y aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta nueva idea y como vemos la pobre de Tenten solo esta segura de que no esta segura de nada… El capítulo tres nos llevara a un entrenamiento incomodo y a una lección de cómo tratar a las mujeres, de las dos fuentes mas inesperadas del mundo. _

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime…**


	3. Confirmación

**Capítulo 3: "Confirmando"**

Maito Gai aspiró profundamente sintiendo que la mañana era gloriosa, el aire limpio y el clima fresco, un momento perfecto en el tiempo que parecía gritar su nombre desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Si tan sólo pudiera entender que les estaba pasando a sus alumnos…

Los tres muchachos habían llegado puntuales y como siempre se veía arder en ellos la pasión primaveral de la juventud. El problema era que Tenten parecía nerviosa y rehuía la mirada de sus compañeros. Ellos por otra parte parecían muy interesados en que la chica los volteara a ver y al mismo tiempo se ignoraban uno al otro. Aquello era extraño pero cuando se era joven como ellos, cualquier cosa podía suceder. Así que con los mejores ánimos llamó la atención de sus discípulos.

–Este día empezaremos con un pequeño repaso de lo básico, algo de entrenamiento base para no perder la costumbre. –Dijo sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo- Pelearemos entre parejas y… ¿Pasa algo Tenten?

La muchacha había levantado la mano muy rápidamente dejando a Rock Lee con el movimiento a medias, era obvio que el quería empezar con los comentarios.

–Si no es molestia, me gustaría entrenar con usted.

Neji puso cara de indignado y Lee casi se ríe, pero ambos cruzaron miradas y tomaron una actitud de "no me importa" Maito Gai alzó una ceja extrañado. Tenten generalmente escogía a Neji como su compañero y Lee por lo general parecía conforme al respecto. Pero algo… algo había cambiado. Así que mientras su cerebro hacía las conexiones adecuadas, el sorprendente maestro del Spandex se alzó de hombros y llamó al combate.

Después de la centésima vez que Tenten cayó al suelo fue cuando Maito Gai pensó que de verdad las cosas no estaban funcionando bien del todo, de nuevo había tenido que llamarles la atención a Neji y a Rock lee que parecían dispuestos a prestarle ayuda a una chica que en verdad no se veía muy interesada en esas atenciones, ellos se quedaban con una actitud aprensiva pero no insistían más. Tenten por lo general era energética y terriblemente buena, Neji era casi el único que podía entrenar con ella sin el riesgo de sufrir una lesión grave, pero ahora la chica era derribada como si se tratara de una niña de la academia ¿Tendría problemas? Y si de eso se tratara tendrían que ser graves….

_Problemas femeninos_

Aquel pensamiento le llegó con una brillante luz esclarecedora que lo hizo bajar la guardia. Lo suficiente para que el pie de la muchacha le diera de lleno en la cara y saliera volando unos cuantos metros, aterrizando con la gracia de un saco de papas.

– ¡¡Gai-sensei!! –Gritó Lee angustiado al ver a su maestro espatarrado en el suelo.

Neji también fue a ver que había pasado, aunque con menos entusiasmo. Maito Gai se había lastimado de peores maneras y siempre lograba recuperar la vertical antes de que…

– ¡¡No pasa nada, no pasa nada!! –El hombre de las cejas espesas se levanto de golpe sonriendo, aunque tenía un hilillo de sangre en la nariz y el pie de Tenten perfectamente dibujado en la cara- Sólo un exceso de pasión juvenil que a cualquiera le pasa.

Neji suspiró, ya se lo esperaba, Rock Lee parecía angustiado pero se le pasó pronto. Se miraron entre ellos y antes de que saliera una sonrisa volvieron a su actitud de "Te conozco pero no te veo"

–Será mejor que den algunas vueltas a la pista para refrescarse. –Dijo su maestro mientras se limpiaba la nariz discretamente- Hoy habrá una reunión de los grupos y quiero que estén listos y con la fuerza de su juventud ardiendo como un pequeño sol.

Los muchachos asintieron y comenzaron a correr alejándose de ahí. Tenten iba a hacer lo mismo cuando el maestro la sujetó levemente de un hombro. Ella lo miró extrañada, Maito Gai traía su cara patentada de "Hombre serio con pensamientos aún más serios" y la reafirmó sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, como lo haría un magistrado antes de tomar una decisión difícil. Con un gruñido sordo invitó a Tenten a sentarse también; ella prudentemente se sentó en cuclillas siguiéndole el juego y tomando la actitud que su madre solía llamar: "Señorita prudente, escuchando a sus mayores"

Maito Gai abrió la boca para hablar y luego la cerró. En realidad no quería tocar el tema. Durante los cursos que les habían dado para mejorar sus habilidades como shinobis líder. Habían tocado el delicado tema de el crecimiento y las naturales consecuencias en las chicas. Claro que el como ninja fiel y voraz estudiante asistió a todos ellos pero como hombre irredento y cerrado para ciertas cosas, pasó aquellos cursos como se diría vulgarmente: "De noche"

–Tenten. –Dijo finalmente- Hay ciertos momentos en la vida de un shinobi… de una kunoichi, para ser más exactos. Que requieren… pero no necesariamente por debilidad, al contrario, la fuerza de un pueblo radica en…. en… bueno en eso que ustedes…. ¿Me entiendes?

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba como si le acabara de nacer un brazo en la nariz. El hombre tosió incomodo mientras pensaba como soltarlo sin que le diera una urticaria por los nervios.

–Lo que quiero decir… es que sin duda al crecer ocurren ciertos cambios en el cuerpo que tu… bueno… –Entonces se dio cuenta que la chica se había puesto muy roja y se cubría la boca con la mano, unas pequeñas lagrimas bordeaban sus ojos.

Genial, ni siquiera había llegado a explicarse y ya la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que el estaba. Entonces ella no pudo soportarlo más y soltó la carcajada. Maito Gai sólo se quedó ahí viendo a su alumna retorciéndose de risa, sin entender que rayos era lo gracioso.

Finalmente ella encontró un respiro y puso una mano sobre la de su maestro.

–Sensei… ¿Cuántos años tengo?

Maito se quedo callado. Y bastante avergonzado al darse cuenta de que no lo sabía. Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa, la misma que se le dedicaba a los de lento aprendizaje.

–En dos semanas voy a cumplir dieciséis. –Ella no parecía molesta por el olvido- Kurenai-sensei tuvo conmigo esa "platica" cuando cumplí doce años.

– ¿Yuuhi Kurenai? –Maito no entendía.

–Ella pensó que usted iba a tener algunos problemas para explicarme lo de la menstruación y todo eso.

El hombre se puso muy rojo y la chica se rió. Esta vez no tan fuerte, era una risa clara y honesta. Maito Gai entonces se dio cuenta quizá por primera vez que la persona que tenía enfrente había dejado de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo. Era una mujer, bonita y fuerte, segura de sí misma. Un sentimiento de orgullo lo invadió, después de todo, sus alumnos habían crecido para ser mejores personas de lo que él hubiera imaginado.

– ¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa, Tenten? –El maestro recuperó la compostura- No sueles ser tan distraída en el combate.

La chica se puso roja y desvió la mirada, momentáneamente hacía donde estaban corriendo Lee y Neji. Después dijo con voz un poco chillona.

–Lo lamento, estaba demasiado preocupada por algo insignificante, le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

El hombre pareció darse por satisfecho con esa respuesta, se levantó y le dio unas palmadas a la chica alentándola a terminar sus ejercicios.

Era obvio que había un problema, quizá lo había enfocado mal la primera vez pero ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que estaba pasando. Dos chicos y una bella muchacha. Tenía una verdadera papa caliente en sus manos.

–La verdadera llama de la juventud estalla como un sol cuando el amor aparece. –Maito Gai se cruzó de brazos pensando en voz alta- Creo que es un buen momento para tener una platica de "hombre a hombre" con mis muchachos.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka estaba recargada en el mostrador de su florería. Deseando fervientemente que algo pasara, lo que fuera, estaba tan aburrida que se descubrió hablando con las flores… y esperando que ellas le contestaran, aquello no era bueno.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y ella levanto el rostro mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Sakura Haruno entraba en ese momento. Llevaba el uniforme de medico de el hospital de Konoha y una cara de hastío que amenazaba con contagiar a la dependienta.

– ¿Tan malo estuvo tu día?

–Cuando Shizune-san te de la teoría de curación avanzada entenderás. Ella puede hacer las clases interesantes, pero todo tiene un límite.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no estaba molesta al escuchar que ella iba varios cursos más adelante. Era extraño el notar como su antigua rivalidad había desaparecido del todo, quizá era porque "aquel oscuro objeto del deseo" había desaparecido, o quizá simplemente ya habían madurado lo suficiente, aunque claro, aún quedaban muchas aristas que limar en su recién recuperada relación.

–Oye –Sakura sonrió con picardía- ¿Algún chisme que tengas para animarme el día?

–Yo no tengo esa clase de cosas. –Contesto ella en el mismo tono- Sería algo muy impropio. –Miró a todos lados y después agregó como quien no quiere la cosa- Aunque… Parece que Tenten esta teniendo una interesante "encrucijada" en su vida.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y justo cuando iba a preguntar de qué se trataba vieron entrar a Hinata que las saludó con discreción. Le respondieron de igual manera mientras la muchacha escogía una flores y las llevaba al mostrador. Ino las tomó y después sonrió como si acabara de descubrir algo muy interesante.

–Así que Neji-sempai te mando a comprar flores.

Sakura giró para ver a Hinata y la chica Hyuuga dio un gritito de sorpresa. Ino sonrió aún más.

–Rosas rojas y rosas blancas. –Ino tomó las flores y las puso en un ramo, adornándolas- Las flores blancas son un bonito adorno para una amiga, algo puro y honesto. Pero las flores rojas parecen pedir algo más por… Alguien.

La chica del pelo rosado se puso a pensar en las palabras de Ino mientras la pobre de Hinata se ponía cada vez más roja. De repente Sakura se sonrojó y señaló a Ino con un dedo.

– ¡¡Neji-san está enamorado de Tenten-san!!

La chica rubia hizo la señal de la victoria mientras Hinata parecía hacerse muy, muy pequeña.

–No… no es verdad. –Replicó la avergonzada muchacha- Neji-neechan sólo quiere algo que regalarle a Tenten-san para su cumpleaños. Pero siente un poco de pena venir a comprar esas cosas aquí.

–Si creo que le de pena, pero no por lo que parece, además faltan como dos semanas para su cumpleaños… ¿Qué sabes de todo esto Hina-chan?

Hinata miro alternativamente a las dos muchachas que no despegaban los ojos de ella ni un milímetro, tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para una respuesta que en realidad no quería dar.

–No se que le está pasando a Neji-neechan, sólo me encargó que comprara flores para Tenten-san y me pidió que no dijera nada…

– ¿Fue tu idea lo de las rosas? –Preguntó Ino

La chica asintió tímidamente.

–Entonces sospechas algo ¿Verdad?

Nueva y muy leve confirmación.

–Que intenso. –Dijo Sakura en un susurro- Ya lo veía venir, pero de todas maneras… que fuerte me parece.

–No digan nada… por favor. En… en realidad no sabemos si es verdad.

"Si ustedes supieran lo que yo se" Pensó Ino tratando de disimular.

–Creo que esto tenemos que discutirlo con mas calma. –Dijo Sakura en un tono doctoral- algo así no debe de ser tomado a la ligera.

–Muy cierto, Haruno-san. –Respondió Ino en el mismo tono- Solo tenemos una cosa que hacer al respecto.

Hinata tragó saliva, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

– ¡¡Pijamada!! –Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Llevaré mi caja de maquillaje. –Dijo Hinata con aire resignado.

Dicho esto pagó las flores y se fue. Sakura le dijo a Ino que hablaría con Tenten para asegurarse de que no faltara a la cita. Se retiró de buen humor, pero no había llegado a la salida cuando se topó con Rock Lee que venía entrando con un pequeño cerdito de barro en la mano.

–Buenas tardes Sakura-chan –Dijo Lee sonriendo un poco incomodo antes de entrar a la florería, el chico parecía querer algo y al mismo tiempo no daba señales de decidirse. Sakura no entendió que pasaba, así que alzándose de hombros abandonó el local.

Una vez que la muchacha del cabello rosa se fue, Lee corrió hasta el mostrador y puso ahí el chanchito de barro, sonriendo con orgullo.

Ino miro al cerdito y luego, alzando una ceja, miró a su portador.

–Quiero un ramo de flores. –Dijo Lee con autosuficiencia- El ramo de flores mas grande, robusto, colorido y espectacular que puedas hacer con el dinero de esta alcancía.

–Lee. –Dijo ella no muy convencida- No creo que esto sea buena idea...

–Pero tú me dijiste que llegado el momento tenía que sincerarme, estar listo para abrir mi corazón.

–No con esas palabras. –Ino sintió que Lee había interpretado todo a su manera- Un ramo como el que pides me parece... exagerado.

–Pero unas flores es la mejor manera de expresar la fuerza del amor juvenil...

–Y una manera excelente de que ella piense que le quieres tomar el pelo. –Ino sintió que le iba a dar jaqueca- Mira... déjamelo a mí y mañana ven, tendré algo para que se lo des a ella ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡¡Yosh, Ino-san!! –Lee se cuadró delante de ella como si fuera un soldado y después se fue dando pequeños brincos, como si bailara.

La imagen de Lee bailando le dio escalofríos a Ino quien viendo como empezaba a atardecer decidió que ya era buen momento para cerrar. Fue hasta la calle para asegurarse que no venían clientes, las banquetas lucían desiertas y algunos locales ya habían cerrado. Se dio la vuelta para regresar y casi choca con otra persona que estaba parada justo detrás de ella. Sus instintos entrenados le hicieron soltar varios golpes, pero el desconocido los bloqueó sin ningún problema.

–Por lo menos tu reacción fue la correcta.

Neji estaba de pie delante de la chica, con su inmutable y fría apariencia, Ino sintió un poco de miedo que después fue sustituido por la furia.

– ¿Qué pretendes al entrar así a mi tienda?

– ¿Que pretendes tú al ponerte de parte de Lee en un asunto que no te concierne?

Ino parpadeó sorprendida, sin entender momentáneamente de que estaba hablando el genio de los Hyuuga, pero después se permitió una sonrisa coqueta.

–Lee es un gran chico y un incomprendido. Creo que Tenten y el hacen una linda pareja ¿Acaso te molesta que le de algunos consejos para llegar al corazón de la chica que le gusta?

Neji entrecerró los ojos y bufó enfadado.

–Tú eres muy atractivo, Neji-san, cualquier chica lo sabe, pero eres muy engreído y a veces parece que no te importa la gente que esta cerca de ti. Lee no es así.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

–Conmigo, nada –Ino camino lentamente hasta el mostrador y se sentó sobre él, en un grácil movimiento, cruzó las piernas y le dedico una mirada retadora a Neji- Tan sólo soy una amiga apoyando a una relación con futuro... a menos que tú, Neji Hyuuga, tengas algo que opinar al respecto.

Neji mantuvo la vista fija en la muchacha rubia que permanecía sentada en el mostrador, con un aire de absoluta seguridad. De repente se sintió incomodo, era como si Yamanaka pudiera ver a través de él, como si ella tuviera un byakuugan aún mas poderoso. Apretó los puños y sin decir otra cosa salió del local.

Cuando el muchacho se fue, Ino sintió que todo su control se disolvía y comenzó a temblar, estaba nerviosa, excitada, algo muy emocionante estaba pasando y ella tenía asientos de primera fila, mejor aún, ella podía ser parte de una trama que ya se le antojaba como una tragedia griega.

–Sólo esperemos que no se convierta en una tragedia de verdad. –Dijo mientras iba a cerrar el local.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_¿Ino Yamanaka una manipuladora? Quizá si, quizás no. ¿Maito Gai teniendo una plática de hombres con sus alumnos? Puede resultar un evento muy educativo (¡Ja ja ja!) El próximo capítulo tendrá una plática entre hombres deseosos de entender la psique femenina y unas chicas que estarán más que dispuestas a llevar a una amiga a los limites de la dimensión desconocida..._

_Próximo capítulo: "Una noche inolvidable"_


	4. Una noche inolvidable

_Nuevamente este fic es tan sólo una forma de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro. De fans y para fans. Naruto y todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el resto de la despiadada mercadotecnia a su alrededor es obra y gracia de Shonnen Jump y TV Tokio. Amén._

**Capítulo 4: "Una noche inolvidable" (Que todos quisieran olvidar)**

Tenten se quedó un momento de pie ante la puerta de la casa Haruno. Llevaba una pequeña maleta con una muda de ropa, cepillo de dientes y algunos discos compactos. En realidad no quería estar ahí, tenía un humor un poco hosco, algo así como una astilla en el ánimo; suspiró y tocó la puerta, al fin y al cabo una "noche de chicas" era lo que le hacía falta.

– ¡Tenten-chan!

La efusiva bienvenida se la daba una mujer de ojos verdes y un cabello rojizo, ligeramente tirando a lo rosa. A todas luces era la madre de Sakura, la chica de los chonguitos sonrió al notar el enorme parecido que tenían ambas mujeres y se preguntó si algún día ella misma llegaría a verse igual que su madre.

–Ino y la joven Hyuuga están arriba. –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo- Solo faltabas tú.

Tenten le hizo una reverencia a la señora y descalzándose entró a la casa. No bien había subido los primeros escalones cuando escuchó la tonada de una canción bastante conocida.

–Están bailando el _Bacchikoi_. –Dijo mientras sonreía- Nunca he podido saber de donde sacaron ese baile...

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con las tres chicas paradas sobre la cama, tratando de seguir el mismo ritmo pero era un poco difícil, Sakura llevaba un compás alegre y energético, Ino era mas cadenciosa y provocativa y Hinata parecía cohibida. Tenten sólo meneó la cabeza.

– ¡¡La invitada estrella ha llegado!! –Sakura bajó de la cama mientras Ino y Hinata aplaudían como si se tratara de alguna clase de evento- Te estábamos esperando ¿Porqué la tardanza?

–No encontraba mi pijama nueva –Dijo ella sentándose en el piso frente a ellas- Mi mamá me consiguió un modelo muy bonito en la capital.

–Entonces es momento del desfile de modas. –Ino bajó de la cama y tomó una mochila azul que estaba a los pies de esta- Veamos quien trajo el conjunto más sexy.

Las chicas rieron, menos Hinata, que pensaba acerca de la mala idea de haber llevado su camisón de algodón con holanes.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga hubiera querido llegar a su casa, darse un baño y olvidarse un rato de todas las cosas tan extrañas que habían estado pasando, pero el decir y el hacer se volvieron, contra su voluntad, en dos cosas muy diferentes.

Justo después de salir de la reunión de grupos, Maito Gai lo había interceptado para invitarlo a un convite junto con Rock Lee en un pequeño cafetín cerca de la torre del Hokage. Por un instante estuvo a punto de negarse hasta que vio la mirada de su maestro. No era una invitación.

"Mierda" Pensó "Sabe algo"

En realidad, Neji era de los pocos que sabían ver más allá de la fachada del excéntrico Maito Gai. El sabía que aquello de "las ardientes fuerzas de la juventud" y todo eso eran más que nada una manera de que lo tomaran a broma, como un mal chiste, una cortina de humo que le permitía observar sin ser notado, o por lo menos sin ser considerado en serio. Su maestro conocía el comportamiento humano y sin duda se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado pasando entre ellos y Tenten. Maldijo mentalmente a Rock Lee y se maldijo a si mismo por dejarse llevar por esa locura.

¿Locura? En realidad, sí, pero no era culpa de Lee, él tan sólo había dejado al descubierto ciertas cosas que ya tenía rato pensando.

Tenten estaba de alguna manera metiendose en sus pensamientos desde un rato atrás. Primero en pequeñas cosas, tan sólo ideas vagas que como un sueño ligero, pasaban desapercibidas. Pero después empezó a notarla con más intensidad, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la manera en que se acomodaba el cabello. Pequeños detalles que de repente eran como ver algo nuevo y maravilloso. Él se había resistido, su filosofía de "No romance" era algo que le habían inculcado incluso antes de tener una verdadera noción de lo que significaba. Aunque ahora esos principios se estaban derrumbando como un castillo de naipes.

–Pidan lo que quieran, muchachos –La voz del maestro lo regresó a la realidad- Esta noche es farra y diversión

– ¡¡Yosh, Gai-sensei!! –Dijo Lee emocionado- Un verdadero maestro que comparte momentos de calidad con sus alumnos.

–Más que mis alumnos. –Dijo el hombre- Mis amigos.

– ¡¡Gai-sensei!!

– ¡¡Lee, mi muchacho!!

Maestro y alumno se unieron en un fraternal abrazo mientras Neji comenzó a darse de topes contra la mesa. Cortina de humo o no aquello era peor que una ortodoncia sin anestesia.

–Hay que ordenar. –Maito pareció recuperar la compostura- Aunque la noche es joven y fresca, tenemos que aprender a reposar correctamente.

–Perdone, Gai-sensei –Dijo Neji llamando su atención- Corríjame si me equivoco, pero esta reunión es algo mas que "momentos de calidad" ¿No es así?

Maito Gai se puso serio. Era obvio que no podía engañar a la poderosa mirada de los Hyuuga. Neji había aprendido desde hacia mucho tiempo a ver más allá de subterfugios y engaños, incluso sin el byakuugan, era entonces el momento de hablar con la verdad.

–Ordenemos primero. –Dijo el hombre llamando la atención de una mesera- Algunas cosas es mejor discutirlas con el estomago lleno.

* * *

Hinata en verdad estaba arrepentida de haber escogido esa pijama.

Era su favorita, un camisón de algodón, azul rey con holanes blancos en los puños y la faldilla. Nada vistoso ni llamativo. Como la pijama de seda en rosa y blanco de Sakura, o el sencillo camisón de lino de Tenten en un tono verde manzana o el menos sencillo y más breve camisón, casi transparente en un tono azul cielo de Ino.

– ¿De verdad duermes con esa cosa? –Tenten estaba un poco escandalizada y un poquito envidiosa ante la desfachatez de la joven Yamanaka- Mi madre me mataría si me viera en uno de... esos.

–Pues mi madre piensa que la feminidad comienza desde lo que te pones al dormir. –Ino se paseaba delante de sus amigas luciendo el modelito- Además esto ayuda a no sentirte tan cohibida cuando tienes ciertas misiones.

– ¿Ciertas misiones? –Hinata preguntó inocentemente.

–Imagínate que tienes que sacarle información a un rico y guapo señor feudal, no es un enemigo pero no te dará lo que sabe fácilmente. –La voz de la chica rubia provocó que las otras tres muchachas se sonrojaran- No puedes ser violenta, no debes ser agresiva, debes de ser... sutil, suave, muy, muy amable. –Caminó cadenciosamente y después se arrodillo frente a Hinata- ¡Oh por favor _goshujinsama_! (1) –El tono de ella se volvió muy meloso y lleno de promesas escandalosas, tomó a la muchacha por la barbilla y parecía a punto de besarla, Hinata parecía próxima a sufrir un ataque cardiaco- Sólo necesito saber donde guarda esos planos. –ladeó la cabeza y dejó que un tirante de su camisón resbalara indulgente por su hombro- Puedo ser una chica, muy agradecida, de veras.

Entonces soltó a Hinata y se sentó en el piso mientras levantaba la mano haciendo la "V" de la victoria. Tenten y Sakura, que no habían parpadeado durante toda la escena, rompieron en aplausos mientras la pobre Hinata se iba de espaldas.

–Las kunoichis somos portadoras de armas y técnicas que ningún Shinobi es capaz de imitar. –Ino estiró un pie y con los dedos sujeto el borde del platón de las frituras y lo acercó a ella- Tenemos siempre una gran ventaja.

Sakura y una recién recuperada Hinata asintieron fervientemente. Sólo Tenten parecía pensativa, tomó la botella de gaseosa del suelo y se llenó el vaso sin decir ni una palabra.

–No deberíamos de valernos de esas cosas para ser mejores ninjas. Es como si solo sirviéramos para "eso"

El tono de Tenten era amargo, serio. Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada significativa, mientras Hinata jugaba con la punta de su cabello.

– ¿Partidaria del "Igualdad de sexos"? –Preguntó Ino en un tono irónico.

Tenten levantó la vista y se sintió un poco indignada.

–Somos diferentes. –Ino se cruzó de piernas, su voz sonaba pensativa- Creo que ante la ley y las obligaciones somos iguales, pero hasta ahí. Los hombres y las mujeres somos mental, física y moralmente tan diferentes como las arañas de las babosas. Y si los comparamos con las babosas, las babosas salen perdiendo y por mucho.

Las cuatro muchachas estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Sakura llenó los vasos de gaseosa y luego con un aguerrido ¡Banzai! Bebieron hasta el fondo.

* * *

–Los hombres y las mujeres somos diferentes. Y en esa diferencia radica la grandeza de la raza humana. Podemos pedir igualdad de derechos y obligaciones ante la ley y la sociedad, pero nunca, nunca seremos iguales como personas. Muchachos, eso es una bendición y una maldición.

Rock Lee y Neji escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Maito Gai, había cierta sabiduría en ellas y era obvio que estaba tratando de llegar a un punto con ellas. Neji ya sabía de que se trataba, Rock Lee, sudoroso, empezaba a sospecharlo.

–La idea de poner una mujer en un equipo de tres ninjas, surgió a raíz de las guerras con el país de la piedra. Una kunoichi medica, como apoyo para el equipo. Claro que con el tiempo la idea se diluyó un poco y hasta el retorno de Tsunade-sama nadie recordaba el objetivo principal de ello.

Los dos muchachos permanecían en silencio.

–Es común entonces. –Maito hizo una pausa para comer un rollo de sushi- Que en un grupo de jóvenes ninjas, la llama del amor juvenil se incendie sin previo aviso.

Ahí estaba, Neji lo vio venir desde un kilómetro de distancia pero aún así se sonrojó. Rock Lee se atragantó con su comida pero logró reponerse y tomar una nada convincente pose de "No entiendo de que me habla"

–Estoy orgulloso de ver el compañerismo y la dedicación de ustedes como equipo. –Maito Gai se sirvió más comida, actuaba como si aquella conversación no estuviera apretando las gónadas de sus alumnos- Nunca han actuado con favoritismos ni despechado a nadie. Pero llegan a una edad en que las diferencias se hacen tan evidentes como la cara de los hokages en la montaña.

Justo donde los quería tener.

–Siempre han respetado a Tenten, la han tratado como a uno más de los muchachos... pero ella no es un muchacho, es una chica y una muy hermosa debo de admitir. Y debo de imaginarme que si un hombre de mi edad lo notó. Dos ardientes jóvenes de mirada sagaz, también.

Ahí estaba, Neji rojo como un tomate y tratando inútilmente de mantener el aplomo. Rock Lee a punto de que le estallara la cabeza de la vergüenza que tenía. Por suerte para ellos Maito Gai no era una persona mala. Otro quizá hubiera disfrutado de esas expresiones.

Bueno... en realidad si estaba bastante divertido pero no pensaba prolongar la agonía de sus muchachos.

Solo mientras terminaba su segundo plato de sushi.

* * *

–Tu cabello es una pesadilla, Sakura-chan.

Ino había estado tratando de inventarle un peinado nuevo a su amiga, sin mucho éxito. el pelo de Sakura era muy corto y demasiado rebelde para dejarse moldear. Tenten ya lucía unas trenzas con pedrería y Hinata una interesante colección de rizos.

–Me gusta tal como esta –Sakura cruzó los brazos e hizo un mohín de fastidio- No tengo que estarme quebrando la cabeza pensando en como me lo voy a arreglar.

La chica Yamanaka estaba apunto de lanzarle un comentario bastante mordaz al respecto pero lo refrenó. Durante todo el día se habían estado portando muy civilizadas, además sabía que tener el pelo corto era una especie de penitencia auto-impuesta por haberle fallado a Sasuke y a Naruto durante el examen chuunin, un tema que era mejor dejarlo de ese tamaño.

–Ya se nos acabó la soda. –Anunció tímidamente Hinata.

–Y ni hablar de las frituras. –Tenten levantó una bolsa vacía- ¿Alguna idea más para pasar la noche o ya nos retiramos a dormir?

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. La chica rubia tosió como llamando la atención.

–Bueno, creo que sólo queda un tema que tocar y me parece un buen momento. –Ella se sentó con toda propiedad delante de su amiga- Si tuvieras una cita ¿Saldrías con Neji o con Rock Lee?

Tenten se levantó como si hubiera una serpiente venenosa en el suelo. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar que Lee también estaba en eso y Hinata se cubrió la boca para no dar un grito de sorpresa.

–No me interesa. –Dijo Tenten rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva- No me interesan ninguno de los dos, no tengo porque responder eso.

–Pero Neji-niichan dijo...

Hinata se tapó la cara con una almohada. Ino y Sakura lanzaron un grito de "¡Lo sospechaba!" Tenten se quedó quieta, mientras sentía como si algo muy helado le entumiera el rostro.

– ¡¡Confiesa, confiesa, Hinata-chan!! –Ino y Sakura le pellizcaban las mejillas a la pobre muchacha.

– ¡Hablare, pero suéltenme, por favor! –Dijo ella con dificultad.

Sus torturadoras la soltaron y se sentaron frente a ella con la vista clavada, como si fueran dos gavilanes sobre un pobre pollito. Hinata tragó saliva y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos.

–El... él me a preguntado... quería saber que pensaba de ti, qué pasaría si tu... –Tímida mirada a Tenten- Y él salieran... yo le dije que si eso es lo que quería, que lo intentara...

– ¿Pero que hay con Rock Lee? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Creo que un poco de lo mismo. –Ino hizo una mueca, de repente se dio cuenta la magnitud del problema de Tenten y dejó de ser divertido- Y a mi me parece muy honesto al hablar de sus sentimientos.

–Nunca ha tenido problemas al expresarlos. –Sakura recordó, un poco apenada, cuando Lee se le declaró a mitad de los exámenes chuunin.

–Neji nunca diría esas cosas si no las sintieran. –Replicó Hinata con un poco más de firmeza.

–Esto no me esta ayudando, muchachas. –Tenten se cubrió la cara con las manos y sorbeteó un poco, como si quisiera echarse a llorar.

–Perdónanos. –Sakura se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro- No fue correcto, creo que pensamos que era emocionante que tu... bueno, dos chicos que les gustas. –Miró un poco preocupada a Ino y a Hinata- Creo que es un problema.

–Ningún problema. –Tenten se limpió los ojos y suspiró, espantando cualquier trazo de angustia de su mente- Simplemente fingiré que no pasa nada y ellos lo olvidaran.

–Pero tu también sientes algo ¿Verdad? –Ino hizo una mueca- Esto no va a pasar tan fácilmente.

Tenten bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y sintiéndose apabullada ante la idea, había algo en su interior, algo que bullía como la leche a punto de derramarse, no podía negarlo, no podía ignorarlo.

–Creo que es buen momento para dormir. –Hinata trató de romper el extraño ambiente.

Las otras tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se acomodaron en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir. Sakura estiró la mano y apagó las luces. Durante un instante en la oscuridad, Tenten pensó que no iba a dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiados sentimientos en el corazón... Y demasiada soda en el cuerpo.

–Tengo que ir al baño. –Murmuró mientras se paraba.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto, descubrió que las otras tres muchachas ya estaban dormidas. Sonrió un poco y después se fue al baño.

* * *

Neji y Rock Lee salieron del restaurante y caminaron juntos varias cuadras mientras pensaban en lo que había pasado. Maito Gai había dicho cosas interesantes y ciertas. Ahora era cuestión de ver cual sería el siguiente paso.

–Yo te considero un gran compañero y un buen amigo. –Dijo Lee sin voltearlo a ver- No quiero acabar con eso simplemente porque si...

–Yo... pienso lo mismo –Neji tampoco volteaba a ver a Rock Lee- Hemos sido un gran equipo.

Caminaron un poco más y de repente Lee se detuvo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

–No lo vamos a jugar a la suerte. –Neji estaba pensativo- Tampoco vamos a competir para ver quien sale con ella o quien no, al final es decisión de Tenten... dejemos que sea el destino. Si se presenta la oportunidad la tomaremos, el otro respetara eso y a ver que ocurre.

– ¿Ella te gusta mucho, verdad Neji-san?

–Yo... no sé. –Neji decidió ser honesto- No sé si me gusta mucho o poco, nunca había estado en una situación como esta, así que no sé si cuanto es "mucho" Lo que te puedo decir es que hay algo aquí. –Se puso la mano en el pecho- Y aquí. –Se puso la mano en la cabeza- Que son exclusivos de ella... nos veremos mañana, Lee-san.

Lee le hizo una reverencia de despedida y se quedó parado viéndolo alejarse; cuando eso paso, se llevo una mano al pecho y después a la cabeza, pensaba en lo que Neji había dicho y pensaba en lo que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento. En realidad tampoco sabía que tanto de ese sentimiento estaba ahí. Recordaba la impresión y el vuelco en su corazón cuando vio por primera vez a Sakura, era algo muy diferente. Pero al mismo tiempo muy intenso ¿Cómo diferenciarlos? En ese momento prefirió alzarse de hombros y empezar el regreso a su casa. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_(1)__ goshujinsama: Termino que se usa para decir "Amo" o "Maestro" Muy usado por las chicas que se disfrazan de sirvientas o "Maids" _

_Ni machista ni feminista. La platica de Ino y los comentarios de Maito Gai los saqué de diferentes "casos de la vida real" Mi hermana solía llevar a sus amigas a dormir a la casa y más de una vez y gracias a lo delgado de las paredes tuve que escuchar sus platicas. Así que algo salió de eso. También hay algunas ideas de un profesor de civismo que tuve en la secundaria._

_De un principio pensaba en una historia corta llena de pequeños chistes, pero según he avanzado la historia me doy cuenta de que aquí hay un poco más de lo que se ve en la superficie, justo en este momento no se cuantos capítulos más me llevara pero les prometo que estarán interesante y que esta historia verá su fin._

_Ah y muchas gracias a todos los lectores que se están tomando la molestia de leer esta historia Especialmente a mi novia adorada que me impulsó a retomar la comedia romántica._

_Me reservo el nombre del siguiente capítulo ya que puede dar demasiada información._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	5. Mi cita con Lee

_Nuevamente este fic es tan sólo una forma de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro. De fans y para fans. Naruto y todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el resto de la despiadada mercadotecnia a su alrededor es obra y gracia de Shonnen Jump y TV Tokio. Amén._

**Capítulo 5: "Mi cita con Lee" (Un paseo por la primavera de la juventud)**

Neji pensó en el destino. Pero por primera vez no pensó en él como un concepto abstracto, como una especie de marea temporal que a capricho hacía y deshacía la existencia de la humanidad. Pensó en el destino como una persona, una viejecita senil que a la menor señal de provocación, la emprendía a bastonazos con el que estuviera más cerca y según parecía, él siempre estaría atravesado a ese bastón.

La pequeña Hanabi Hyuuga estaba enferma de varicela, y aunque muchas voces se ofrecieron a cuidar a la pequeña convaleciente, la niña, en su lecho y con una vocecita tierna y quebrada, que no daba espacio para regateos dijo:

–Neji-niichan…

La heredera designada de los Hyuuga había hablado, Neji era desde ese momento su enfermera oficial. Alguien sugirió a Hinata como reemplazo, pero la hermana mayor había salido a una misión en la mañana y no regresaría hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Neji remojó una vez más el delicado pañuelo de algodón, antes de ponerlo en la afiebrada frente de la pequeña Hanabi. Estaba preocupado por la niña, pero también tenia una preocupación aun más grande…

—**0—**

Tenten se sintió extraña al encontrar sólo a Rock Lee y a Maito Gai practicando. Había llegado a tiempo, pero ellos parecían tener horas ahí.

–Ah, Tenten. –La saludó Maito Gai- Llegas a tiempo. Lee y yo madrugamos hoy para practicar algunas cosas que no estaban muy claras en su Taijutsu.

– ¿Y Neji-san? –Preguntó la chica.

–Esta en una misión para su familia. –Fue la seca y un poco dudosa respuesta de su maestro- No tengo los detalles pero parece que alguien enfermo y el esta comisionado para cuidar a esa persona.

–Ya veo… -Tenten pensó que debía de ser importante. Una parte de ella se alegró, en realidad no sabía como reaccionar ante Neji, después de todo lo que había estado pensando en la noche. Aunque aún estaba el asunto de Rock Lee, tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo manejarlo.

– ¡¡YOSH, Tenten!! –Lee se plantó frente a ella luciendo una descomunal sonrisa- ¡Estoy listo para ser tu compañero de entrenamiento, ataca sin temor alguno!

La joven le hizo una sonrisa tímida y se alzó de hombros. Las maneras relajadas del chico parecían ahuyentar sus temores iniciales.

–Esa actitud tan dedicada te llevara muy lejos mi muchacho. –Dijo el maestro- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti

– ¡¡Gai-sensei!!

– ¡¡Lee!!

Tenten vio como esos dos se unían en fraternal abrazo mientras ella deseaba hacer un jutsu de tierra y desaparecer en algún lugar muy, muy, muy profundo.

Dos horas mas tarde Lee estaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y por lo menos con una media docena de cortadas leves y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Tenten estaba de rodillas, a su alrededor los rollos de invocación abiertos y en su cuerpo ni una centésima parte de chakra.

–Nunca… nunca creí que fueras tan rápido. –La chica se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar- Nada de lo que te lancé dio en el blanco…

–Demasiado cerca… –Lee levantó una mano- Estuviste siempre a dos dedos de cortarme una arteria.

–Lo… lo siento.

–De eso se trataba… creo que esta fue la mejor practica de mi vida.

–Voy por un poco de agua. –Dijo Tenten mientras se ponía de pie.

En ese instante, al incorporarse, se dio cuenta del error. No tenía nada de chakra en el cuerpo. Aunque su fuerza física estaba bien, la falta de la energía vital era importante para mantener el balance del cuerpo. Sintió un mareo y un entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, la vista se le nubló, ella pensó que solo fue algo leve, pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en brazos de Lee. El muchacho la sostenía con delicadeza y su rostro mostraba preocupación, ella trató de levantarse pero aun estaba débil.

–Eso fue muy tonto. –La voz de Lee se oía mas asustada que molesta- Nunca hagas movimientos bruscos hasta que tengas algo de energía en tu cuerpo. –Con cuidado, la dejó sentada en el suelo- Gai-sensei me dio una píldora del soldado. Úsala tú.

Sin pensar el muchacho sacó la píldora de su uniforme, con la mano sujeto la barbilla de ella y puso la medicina en su boca, Tenten la tragó y sus labios rozaron los dedos de Lee de una manera muy sensual aunque totalmente inconsciente. El se puso muy rojo y retiró la mano como si le quemara y ella se quedó de piedra con una rara sensación en la boca del estomagó.

Se quedaron así, sin verse a la cara y sin hablar. Maito Gai parecía haber desaparecido… Lee levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de ella, ambos estaban colorados. Lee atinó a sonreír y ella le sacó la lengua, entonces él le hizo una cara rara y los dos comenzaron a reírse. Maito Gai apareció en ese momento, llevaba una bolsa de donas fritas en la mano y una cara de absoluta indulgencia.

–Dos horas de práctica como esa son perfectas para revitalizar la fuerza de su juventud. –El hombre miró el horizonte- Es temprano. Pero me quedaré aquí a ver el hermoso horizonte de nuestra aldea, en vista de que Neji no nos asistirá hoy, están dispensados el resto del día.

Rock Lee y Tenten asintieron y ella trató de levantarse, pero a pesar de la píldora, aún estaba débil. Con cuidado Lee la ayudó y los dos se fueron juntos, Tenten usando a Lee de muleta. Un poco más adelante ella se detuvo y se separó de su amigo. Lee estuvo al pendiente pero la chica parecía más recuperada.

–Ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta –Tenten le sonrió a su amigo- Gracias, Lee-kun.

El chico hizo una especie de reverencia y ella volvió a sonreír. Entonces el se puso firme como soldado pasando revista y habló muy rápidamente.

–Me gustaría invitarte a tomar un helado, si no te molesta….

Tenten abrió la boca y lo señaló con un dedo, después la cerró y bajo la mano ¿Por qué decirle que no? Era obvio que le estaba pidiendo una cita, quizá al final de cuentas era lo que necesitaba para sacarse de una vez por todas esa pequeña espina que le molestaba en la conciencia.

–Bu… bueno. –Le sorprendió sentirse tan nerviosa- hace calor, un helado no vendría mal…

Lee estaba a punto de sonreír triunfante cuando una duda lo apabulló ¿Ahora que seguía? Ino no le había comentado nada al respecto ¿Debía de tomarla de la mano, caminar a su lado como si nada? Comenzó a sentir un poco de pánico al darse cuenta de que no sabía que hacer con las manos. Tenten se paró a su lado y le lanzó una mirada de "¿Nos vamos?" Él asintió y puso las manos en la espalda, ella también y comenzaron a caminar juntos, un poco más cerca de lo que solían estar pero sin tocarse.

Trataron de platicar un poco mientras caminaban y se dieron cuenta de que no sabían bien de que hablar. Por un rato cualquier tópico parecía haber sido borrado de sus mentes.

Por fortuna la heladería estaba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Un joven y astuto comerciante sabía que los jóvenes shinobis agradecerían un helado sin tener que caminar hasta el centro del pueblo.

Los dos muchachos entraron al lugar y encontraron de inmediato una mesa vacía justo a un lado del enorme ventanal del local, una chica vestida de minifalda y mandil negro se acercó para tomar la orden.

–Un sundae de fresa y durazno. –Pidió Tenten.

–Yo tomare un napolitano triple. –Lee levantó un pulgar, como si aquello fuera una gran hazaña.

La muchacha sólo sonrió antes de retirarse, no era la primera vez que atendía a Lee. Aunque si era la primera vez que lo veía entrar con una chica.

–Entonces... –Lee frotó sus manos contra el pantalón de su uniforme- ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Neji?

Se dio un golpe mental, se suponía que iban a hablar sobre ellos y acabó metiendo a Neji en la plática. Si las cosas empeoraban juró dar cien vueltas a la aldea de espalda y recitando la tabla del siete.

–Me supongo que cosas de su familia. –Dijo Tenten con aire distraído, mientras miraba por el ventanal- Hiashi-sama ya no es tan duro con él, pero le sigue exigiendo mucho de vez en cuando.

Lee recordó que después de los fallidos exámenes chuunin y el ataque a la aldea, el patriarca de los Hyuuga había relajado su actitud con Neji. Algo habían hablado sobre el pasado que resulto con una especie de "perdón mutuo"

– ¿Y que hay de ti Lee? –Preguntó Tenten viéndolo a la cara- Ya pasó más de un año de tu operación... ¿Cómo te has sentido con eso?

–Casi ni lo recuerdo. –Mintió Lee sintiendo una repentina incomodidad- Al final de cuentas estuve listo para apoyar a mis amigos y luche mano a mano con el terrible Gaara de la arena. Creo que eso es lo importante.

– ¿Tuviste miedo? –Tenten sintió que el chico de las cejas le estaba ocultando algo.

Se hizo un repentino silencio. Rock Lee bajó la vista y se quedó observando sus manos. La mesera llegó con el pedido y lo dejó en la mesa, un poco extrañada al ver al animoso muchacho tan alicaído. Tenten apretó la boca, temiendo haber tocado un tema tabú, tomó una cucharita y le dio una probada a su helado mientras pensaba cambiar de tema.

–Estaba pensando...

–Siempre tengo miedo. –La interrumpió Lee- cada vez que me siento cansado, o tengo alguna sensación extraña en mis heridas... es... como si sintiera que la operación falló y que en cualquier momento voy a recaer, que les voy a fallar de nuevo. –El muchacho levantó la vista, había una emoción intensa en sus ojos– Gai-sensei dice que es normal sentirse así, que cada día que pasa es una nueva victoria...

– ¿Pero? –Tenten estiró tímidamente la mano y sujetó los rugosos nudillos del muchacho.

Él, al sentir los tibios dedos de la chica los aprisionó con delicadeza entre los suyos.

–Creo que jamás dejaré de sentir que un día no voy a poder...

–No pienses así, Lee-kun. –Dijo ella- Si hay alguien que ha podido vencer todos los obstáculos eres tú. Aunque no lo creas... –La muchacha se sonrojó- Siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir...

– ¿En serio? –Lee estaba demasiado estupefacto para sentir otra cosa.

Tenten asintió en silencio, la verdad se sentía muy apenada por haberle dicho eso, era una de las cosas que eran verdad pero que se había jurado no decir nunca en voz alta. Pero de alguna manera había salido tan natural... sintió que Rock Lee aún le sujetaba la mano y lentamente rompió el contacto. Aquello se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo la estaba incomodando.

Rock Lee sintió la mano de la chica alejarse, hubo un momento de frustración, pero también de alivio. La mano de ella era tibia y agradable, su tacto, reconfortante, pero también sentía el estomago muy duro, como un miedo de equivocarse, que Tenten rompiera el contacto fue un consuelo. Se relamió los labios y de pronto sintió muchas ganas de algo dulce, tomó su helado triple y le dio tres enormes bocados. Por un momento fue agradable, pero de inmediato surgió el inconfundible dolor de cabeza.

– ¡Cerebro congelado, cerebro congelado! –Exclamó apretándose el puente de la nariz- ¡Esto le puede apagar los fuegos de la juventud a cualquiera!

Tenten se tapó la boca y comenzó a reírse, mientras trataba de evitar soltar una carcajada. Lee hacía la pantomima de sufrir una especie de ataque cardiaco, se llevó una mano al pecho y después cayó al piso de forma melodramática. Ella estaba riéndose y aplaudiendo. Rock Lee se levantó de un ágil salto e hizo una reverencia como un actor al terminar una obra, se sentó y terminó su helado ahora con más calma.

Mientras terminaban, platicaron de todo un poco, los nervios iniciales habían disminuido y finalmente se encontraban a gusto. Lee se levantó a pagar mientras Tenten lo esperaba en la salida.

– ¿Fue todo de su agrado, Lee-san? –Preguntó tímidamente la dependienta.

–Todo estuvo perfecto. –Contestó él, mientras guardaba su dinero- Creo que este se volverá mi lugar favorito.

Se despidió de la chica y corrió a encontrarse con Tenten. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar, no tomados de la mano, pero si bastante cerca uno del otro.

–Es muy temprano para ir a casa –Dijo Tenten mirando el cielo- Mi mamá haría demasiadas preguntas.

–Tu madre es una persona genial. –Rock Lee recordaba algunos encuentros con la señora Ama– Gai-sensei dice que ella sabe avivar la llama de la juventud en ti.

"¿Será por eso que mi papá prefiere pasar más tiempo en el trabajo que en la casa?" Pensó Tenten, sin llegar a externar esa idea.

– ¿Entonces que quieres hacer? –Preguntó Lee.

–La verdad no estoy muy segura....

–Podemos ir al cine.

–Están exhibiendo "La princesa Ninja parte tres" Yo creo que ser ninjas y verlos en la pantalla es demasiado.

–Además los actores nunca saben aplicar correctamente la secuencia de sellos. Deberían de pedir que un profesional los asesorase. –Dijo Lee muy pensativo.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando sin un rumbo fijo mientras discutían los pro y los contra de las películas de acción.

Un ruido llamó la atención de Tenten. Era como el rodar de un objeto pesado estrellándose contra algo. Buscó con la vista y se topó con un viejo teatro que había sido reacondicionado. En la parte superior de la entrada un anuncio luminoso decía en letras vistosas: "Boliche"

–Se ha vuelto muy popular entre la gente del pueblo. –Dijo Lee al notar la curiosidad de la chica- Incluso algunos ancianos han formado equipos con nombres vigorosos como "Las estelas de Konoha" o"Los avispones de la hoja"

– ¿Y de qué trata el juego? –Tenten no sabía que era más raro. Que Lee supiera del juego o que estuviera enterado de los nombres de los equipos.

–Hay que arrojar una bola de un material pesado por un canal y derribar unas figuras de madera... al primer intento. –Contestó el muchacho.

– ¿Eso es todo? –Tenten hizo una mueca- Que aburrido.

– ¿Porqué no lo intentamos? –Lee le sonrió- Podríamos aplicar algunas reglas especiales para hacerlo interesante.

Tenten lo pensó un instante y aceptó, después de todo la cita era bastante divertida.

La reglas fueron sencillas: Sin usar chakra, ni taijutsu y midiendo la fuerza. Esa última fue después de que Lee hiciera una nueva ventana con una bola lanzada con demasiado entusiasmo.

Después de un rato, la chica se dio cuenta de que la diversión del juego no era el juego en si. Era el convivir con los amigos. Los ancianos se veían muy animados. Los más jóvenes bebían gaseosas y platicaban animadamente mientras llegaba su turno. Unas discretas bocinas tocaban alguna canción de moda que sonaba lo suficientemente bajo para no interrumpir las platicas pero al mismo tiempo se reconocía la tonada.

Estaba contenta. Miró a Rock Lee. El muchacho de las cejas espesas reía animadamente, a pesar de que podía vencer a cualquiera de los presentes en el juego, festejaba y se maravillaba ante los "logros" de los otros jugadores, no intentaba lucirse, más bien trataba de adaptarse a su entorno, sin falsas poses ni pretensiones de superioridad. Lo estaba viendo con una nueva visión, aquello la puso nerviosa.

–Logré dejar los pinos de ambos lados intactos, Tenten. –Dijo Lee acercándose- Te he dejado un tiro difícil, de acuerdo a tus habilidades... ¿Pasa algo?

La muchacha estaba muy roja, evitaba verlo a los ojos.

–Creo que ya es hora de regresar a mi casa... –Dijo ella en voz baja, quebrada por los nervios.

–Ya veo. –El tono de decepción de Lee era muy evidente- Hice algo malo ¿Verdad?

– ¡¡NO!! –Ella respondió con mas vehemencia de la que esperaba, sujetó un brazo de Lee y lo apretó con emoción, levantó la cara para verlo. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas- Ha sido una tarde estupenda, de veras. –Tragó saliva, la emoción primaria había desaparecido- Es que... ya es tarde... No quiero que mi mamá...tu sabes...

–Entiendo. –Rock Lee estaba más tranquilo, aunque no entendía los nervios de ella- Hay que regresar pronto. Yo pago la mesa.

Tenten esperó paciente al muchacho y después ambos caminaron un poco por las calles, ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol lanzaba destellos rojizos sobre las nubes. Pronto se encendería el alumbrado público; la muchacha saltó a una barda y de ahí al techo de una casa cercana. Lee la siguió y pronto estaban saltando de un techo a otro, hasta que divisaron la casa de la familia Ama.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del hogar de Tenten y ahí se detuvieron un momento. Rock Lee se empezó a sentir nervioso. Ese era el final de la cita, pero algo faltaba... la despedida ¿Debía de decir simplemente "Nos veremos luego"? o tal vez una simple reverencia, o... ¿Un beso? Tragó saliva ante la idea ¿Qué clase de beso tenía que darle? La idea de equivocarse y recibir un bofetón no era agradable.

Pero la chica se adelantó, con pasos medidos se acercó hasta él y lo sujetó con delicadeza del rostro, para después depositar un beso suave y tierno en su mejilla. Lee sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar como el monte Fuji y su corazón estaba desbocado. Tenten no parecía en mejores condiciones.

–Gracias... –La chica encontró su voz- Fue una tarde muy bonita.

–No más bonita que tú. –A esas alturas Lee ya no creía decir algo extraño- Tal vez deberíamos de hacerlo mas seguido.

–Si... Tal vez. –Respondió ella- Buenas noches, Lee.

Él hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida y ella asintió. Lee comenzó a caminar como si los pesos en sus piernas se hubiesen vuelto muchísimo mas grandes. Finalmente logró acelerar su marcha y pronto se perdió en las calles del pueblo.

Tenten se dio la vuelta, jamás hubiera creído que entrar a su casa le costara tanto trabajo. Cerró la puerta y se quedo recargada contra ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su estomago estaba dando pequeños espasmos, se sentía contenta, ligeramente eufórica. Pensó en ir a darse un baño y fue a su cuarto; subiendo los escalones en dos saltos.

Sin que nadie lo notara. Maito Gai salió de entre las sombras, frente a la casa de Tenten. Sonreía como un niño que acabara de hacer una travesura, pero pronto su gesto se volvió severo. El pequeño empujón que le había dado a Rock Lee había dejado una buena cimiente, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no echaría raíces hasta que la muchacha pudiera sopesarlo... Lo que significaba un encuentro con Neji Hyuuga, lo que significaba que había muchas posibilidades de tener que consolar un corazón roto... y esas heridas no eran precisamente su especialidad.

–Afortunadamente, los sinsabores del amor sanan muy rápido en la primavera de la juventud. –Murmuró Maito Gai, aunque después de meditarlo añadió con tristeza- pero sin duda alguna son los que más duelen...

**CONTINUARA...**

—**0—**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Ya me imagino a muchas de mis queridas lectoras diciendo algo así como: ¡¡Kaaaawaaaiii, va a ser un Lee-Ten, que lindooo!!_

_Si, si... muy lindo._

_¡¡Todas contra la pared!! Esto apenas va a la mitad._

_Como dice el titulo de esta historia, no va a ser fácil, en realidad pueden pasar muchas cosas en los próximos capítulos, Lee aún tiene mucho que demostrar y Tenten mucho en que pensar. Y ni hablar de las personas que pueden o no, meter mano en esta trama, el destino juega en el patio del gran Kaiosama (Insértese aquí una risa maligna)_

_Próximo capítulo... mmmhh mejor me reservo el nombre para aumentar la tensión._

_Como una nota adicional diré que mi memoria USB llamada "Kaiosama" se perdió el jueves pasado y por desgracia ahí estaban el grueso de mis fics. Va a ser un proceso lento y doloroso el recuperar todo ese material pero estamos comenzando... démosle la bienvenida a "Kaiosama 2" _

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	6. Mi cita con Neji

_Nuevamente este fic es tan sólo una forma de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro. De fans y para fans. Naruto y todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el resto de la despiadada mercadotecnia a su alrededor es obra y gracia de Shonnen Jump y TV Tokio. Amén._

**Capítulo 6: "Mi cita con Neji" (Porque fue una cita ¿Verdad?)**

Rock Lee salió de su casa sintiéndose más feliz que nunca antes en su vida. Era un amanecer distinto a todos los que hubiera recordado. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta de su casa y se estiró haciendo que sus huesos hicieran una escala musical. Estaba preparado para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo cuando vio que parado frente a él, en la rama baja de un árbol, estaba un halconcillo rojo. Aquella ave sólo significaba algo: Una junta de urgencia en la oficina del Hokage.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al lugar, ahí se encontraba ya Maito Gai, que con gesto adusto, esperaba paciente en la entrada del edificio.

– ¿Y el resto del equipo, sensei? –Preguntó Lee.

En realidad lo que quería preguntar era: ¿Dónde esta Tenten? Pero no lo considero correcto.

–Parece que sólo nos llamaron a nosotros dos, muchacho. –Él hombre abrió la puerta del edificio– Sin duda es una misión sencilla, así que relájate.

Lee no se relajó, por ninguna razón en particular tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas en lo absoluto.

—**0—**

– ¿La frontera de la niebla? –Tenten preguntó esto, sintiéndose decepcionada.

–Un grupo de forajidos de poca monta están haciendo estragos por la zona. –Le explicaba Lee- No son ninjas pero ya mataron a algunas personas y las granjas vecinas están asustadas. Tsunade-sama pensó que nosotros dos podríamos encargarnos de ellos y darle carpetazo al asunto rápidamente.

–Pero la frontera de la niebla es enorme, podían tardar días en encontrarlos...

Rock Lee escuchó el reproche en la voz de su compañera. Entendió bien el tono aunque no la intención.

– ¿Querías venir con nosotros, Tenten?

"Quería ir contigo, pedazo de tonto" Pensó la muchacha mientras lo miraba a la cara, pero nunca externo la idea.

Se detuvieron frente al enorme portón de la aldea. Maito Gai había caminado delante de ellos en un inusual silencio, parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tomando una actitud más seria de lo que estaba habituado a mostrar.

–Me adelantaré un poco. –Dijo el hombre sin voltear a ver a los muchachos- Despídanse, pero no tarden mucho, entre más rápido nos vayamos, más pronto encontraremos a esos rufianes.

Algo en el tono de el maestro, algo en el "No tarden" Hizo que Lee y Tenten pensaran en ellos como una pareja. Los dos se pusieron muy rojos mientras trataban de tomar a broma lo que estaban pensando, pero por desgracia no le veían el chiste por ningún lado.

Se vieron a los ojos mientras decidían como despedirse ¿Debía de ser tan sólo una cortes reverencia? ¿O tomando en cuenta lo pasado el día anterior un abrazo era lo apropiado? ¿Un beso? La última idea les causó un poco de pánico, así que optaron por el abrazo, era personal, pero no iba a traspasar los limites de su propia vergüenza.

–Cuídate mucho. –Dijo Tenten una vez que se separaron.

Rock Lee asintió con la cabeza y después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Pero al llegar al portón se detuvo. Giró en redondo y caminó hasta la chica. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho la tomó de la barbilla y le beso suavemente en la mejilla.

–Te traeré algún recuerdo de por allá, es una promesa. –Le susurró al oído antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr para alcanzar a su maestro.

Tenten se quedó de piedra, sintiendo como le cosquilleaba el beso de Lee en la mejilla, lentamente se tocó esa parte, mientras una sonrisa pugnaba por aflorar en sus labios. Miró en dirección a los dos chuunins, Izumo y Kotetsu, que resguardaban la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaban fingiendo no verla, con los carrillos hinchados por el esfuerzo de no soltar la risa, tratando de disimular que no habían visto esa "despedida"

A Tenten le importó muy poco si les causaba gracia o no. Antes de irse les sacó la lengua como una chiquilla y se fue dando pequeños saltitos. Estaba muy contenta para enojarse.

—**0—**

Un efecto secundario de que el equipo se separara fue que se descubrió sola y sin misiones, algo que no le había pasado desde que entrara en la academia. Era desconcertante. Tal vez sería buena idea ir al taller de armas de su padre y ver si pudiera ayudarle, también podía ir a la torre del Hokage y ponerse al día con sus jutsus médicos, a pesar de ser la primera en su clase allá en sus días de escuela, se dio cuenta que la cosa de la medicina no era su punto más fuerte.

Había desviado un poco el camino, en su indecisión de ir a lo de su padre o a la torre de medicina. Pasaba justo enfrente del pequeño restaurante del _Ichiraku's_ cuando vio que el lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una sola persona que comía. Atendida muy esmeradamente por la hija del dueño.

Esa persona era Neji Hyuuga.

Algo tensó el estomago de Tenten como si fuera una prensa hidráulica. Había estado tan entretenida el día anterior con Rock Lee, que no recordó la plática sostenida con las otras chicas una noche antes.

"Neji-niichan nunca diría esas cosas si no fuera cierto" Eso había dicho Hinata aquella vez. Eso significaba que Neji tenía interés en ella, que había algo... pero en ese momento en lo único en que pensaba era en darse la vuelta y no verlo, tenía demasiadas sensaciones en el corazón. Rock Lee había hecho algo que no hubiera creído posible antes, la idea de tener novio.

No se sentía capaz de ver a Neji, no quería ver al genio de los Hyuuga. Pero sus pies la llevaban inexorablemente en dirección del restaurante.

Neji estaba a punto de llevarse la comida a la boca cuando notó a Tenten parada en la puerta del lugar. Estaba detrás de la cortinilla, con las manos en la espalda y moviendo los pies nerviosamente. Él parpadeó un poco. La tentación de usar su habilidad para leer los gestos de las personas fue muy fuerte, pero se había jurado nunca usarla en sus compañeros de equipo a menos que fuera una emergencia. Y el saber porque de sus nervios en ese momento no parecía prioridad.

–Ho... hola, Neji ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Preguntó Tenten mientras se acercaba a su lado.

El chico la miró fijamente, sin responder de inmediato, algo en la actitud de ella lo estaba haciendo sentir extraño. No iba a cuestionarla, era una pregunta cortés y el debía responder como tal.

–Mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado... Hanabi-san enfermó de varicela y yo fui el encargado de cuidarla mientras Hinata-san regresaba de una misión.

–Oh... Ya veo. –Tenten sentía qué el hormigueo en su estomago desaparecía un poco- Debió de ser muy aburrido hacer de enfermero.

–En realidad no me preocupo de eso, Tenten. –Respondió el muchacho con seriedad- Es mi obligación cuidar de los miembros de la familia principal.

Neji tenía ganas de continuar la plática, de expresar algo más que una parca respuesta. Maldijo interiormente una y otra vez los candados emocionales a los que se había sometido durante toda su niñez. Tenten parecía tener la intención de irse. Era algo que él no quería. Tenía que detenerla. Decirle algo, lo que fuera.

– ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?

La pregunta salió un poco intempestiva y fuera de lugar, o por lo menos eso pensó él en un primer instante pero después le pareció obvio. Estaba a punto de comer y ella de pie a su lado, por lo menos debería de ofrecerle asiento.

La chica apretó la boca al sentir que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. En realidad ya había desayunado y nunca espero estar en esa situación. Tragó saliva y le respondió en un tono que trataba de aparentar indolencia.

–Yo... ya comí Neji, gracias por invitarme.

La apariencia del muchacho seguía siendo de serena elegancia, pero su yo interno se debatía frenético tratando de encontrar un revés que salvara la situación

– ¿Te molestaría acompañarme un poco? –Tuvo una repentina inspiración- Un poco de plática mientras se come es algo agradable.

Tenten vio que Neji le ofrecía el asiento contiguo. Era como algo sacado de la dimensión desconocida. Pero aún así aceptó y se sentó, con las piernas muy juntas y las manos en las rodillas. Sobre ese pequeño momento de victoria, él muchacho se dio cuenta de había olvidado un pequeño detalle ¿De qué se suponía iban a hablar? Se limpió la boca y la miró directo a los ojos tratando de idear algo que decirle. Vio ansiedad en ella, incluso detectó un rastro de culpa ¿Acaso había pasado algo?

– ¿Cómo estuvo el día de ayer, Tenten?

Ella hizo un sonido raro con el esternón y giró los ojos. Neji se sintió de repente muy molesto ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? Quería saber, pero no tenía ni la más peregrina idea de cómo tocar el tema, estúpida delicadeza. El tacto era algo que se le daba muy bien a las chicas, él prefería el método directo, odiaba las palabras rebuscadas y las cortesías excesivas, le recordaban a esas noches de cena con la familia principal en las que tenía que fingir que era feliz en su calidad de "Sirviente con privilegios"

–Si no quieres hablar, no pienso obligarte. –Neji regresó a su comida- Disculpa si te hice perder el tiempo.

Una repentina oleada de furor se apoderó de la chica ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota? Primero la hacía sentirse culpable por algo que no le iba a decir, después hacía un patético intento de portarse amable y al final simplemente la corría ¿Quién se creía ser?

–Me da un plato extra grande de caldo Udón. –Pidió Tenten acomodando su asiento frente a la barra- Y también quiero una jarra de té helado, por favor.

–Creí que no tenías hambre, Tenten.

– ¡Pues resulta que en este momento SI estoy muy hambrienta! –Dijo ella en un tono bastante agresivo.

Neji resopló enfadado ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de enojarse? Él se estaba portando educado, ella fue la que esquivo la plática y él simplemente le dio una oportunidad de cortar el tema por lo sano.

Tenten tomó su plato y comenzó a comer ruidosamente sin mirar al muchacho sentado a su lado.

"Soy una idiota" Pensó la chica mientras el coraje se iba desvaneciendo. "Neji sólo trataba de ser cortes conmigo, no tenía ninguna razón para responderle de esa manera" Recordó su cita con Rock Lee y suspiró "estar con Lee es más fácil, me agradan sus atenciones, es más considerado y tierno… Claro que Neji tiene sus razones para ser hosco, yo no creo poder soportar por todo lo que el ha pasado en su vida" Miró el fondo de su plato, su imagen reflejada en el caldo. "Neji necesita de gente que lo haga sentirse bien con él mismo, no personas que le griten"

–Neji…

El muchacho dejó de comer y miró a la chica que ahora se veía dócil y apenada.

–Perdóname… fui muy grosera

Él parpadeó bastante sorprendido y sin entender porque sintió algo bastante agradable recorriéndole la espalda.

–No te preocupes… no estoy acostumbrado a tratarte más allá de los entrenamientos.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Neji mantenía la fija vista en los ojos de Tenten, trataba de encontrar motivos, algo más que agregar a ese bizarro intento de conversación. Ella bajo la cabeza, incapaz de soportar esos ojos aperlados que parecían atravesarle.

–Eso es malo. Se supone que además de compañeros somos amigos.

–Aún recuerdo el día que fuimos todos a comer con Gai-sensei. –Dijo Neji ocupándose de nuevo de su plato- Lee confundió su gaseosa con el sake del maestro.

–Creo que desde entonces el dueño dejo de vender alcohol. –Tenten se rió un poco- Caray… es demasiado caldo udón… no me lo puedo acabar.

Neji sonrió ante la cara de mortificación de Tenten, fue una sonrisa bastante más amplia de la que se solía permitir.

–Pídelo para llevar. Sería algo inapropiado desperdiciar la comida.

Para sorpresa de Tenten, Neji pagó la comida de los dos. Asegurando que era tan solo un gesto de compañerismo, además de que tenía bastante más dinero del que solía llevar encima.

–Hiashi-sama me dio una "mesada" extra por cuidar a Hanabi en lo que Hinata regresaba de su misión. –Dijo Neji mientras esperaban a que Ayame guardara el sobrante de Tenten- Y además me aseguro que supervisaría personalmente mi entrenamiento una vez que nos hicieran la promoción para jounin.

–Eso suena muy bien, Neji. –La chica tomó la bolsa que Ayame le ofrecía- Me alegra saber que te va mejor con tu familia.

Los dos muchachos salieron del local y caminaron juntos un rato. Entonces Neji se acercó un poco más a ella y le ofreció su brazo.

–Sería más cómodo caminar así ¿No crees?

Ella miró el brazo de Neji y después lo vio a él. Sus ojos estaban tranquilos, aunque notó un muy leve rubor en su cara. Como si fuera a sujetar una bomba a punto de explotar, estiró su mano y tímidamente apretó el brazo del muchacho.

–Recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. –Dijo Neji mientras caminaban por la calle. Era medio día y a causa del ligero calor, no había mucha gente alrededor- Por un momento pensé que eras un chico…

–Llevaba el pelo muy corto en ese entonces –Tenten se rió- Teníamos nueve años, Neji. Además acababa de patearle el trasero a un enfadoso que me buscaba pleito.

–Pero después me di cuenta del error. –Neji sonreía divertido por la anécdota- Cuando vi tus ojos y sonreías.

– ¿Qué tenía de especial mis ojos? –Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza

–Eran… Son muy hermosos… ningún chico podía tener esa mirada…

Siguieron avanzando, ella estaba asustada, alagada y nerviosa.

– ¿Lo crees así?

–Siempre he pensado que es tu mejor cualidad.

Entonces ella se detuvo. Neji se desconcertó al sentir la brusquedad del movimiento. Tenten parecía enojada. Los brazos a los costados, la espalda rígida, un ligero pero obvio temblor en el labio inferior.

El joven genio dio un discreto paso hacía atrás, podía leer por todas partes que se aproximaba una tormenta.

– ¿Porqué? –La voz de ella temblaba- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas, Neji? Siempre ha sido tan sólo entrenar y entrenar, quizá platicábamos un poco pero nunca… tu nunca dijiste nada.

Entonces fue Neji Hyuuga el que sintió pánico, porque no esperaba una pregunta tan directa, porque no tenía una respuesta, se sentía más incomodo aún que cuando enfrentó a Ino Yamanaka en su florería. Con la diferencia de que esta vez no iba a correr como aquella vez.

–No…no se, honestamente no se porque te digo estas cosas hasta ahora. Pero te puedo jurar que es verdad. Siempre me han gustado tus ojos, la forma en que miras cuando estas concentrada, o cuando te enfadas un poco conmigo o los otros durante las prácticas, cuando sonríes porque lograste algo… Yo, yo a veces pensaba mencionarlo, no era que no tuviera el valor, solo que…

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó el otro día en la florería? –De repente ella hablo con un tono brusco, ansiosa- Porque si esto… esto es una broma.

– ¡¿Dé donde demonios sacas que esto es una broma?! –El se sintió muy ofendido y dio dos pasos hacía ella. Se quedó quieto, con los puños apretados mientras se relajaba- Lo…. Lo lamento, yo no debí de decir estas cosas, por favor… No volveré a tocar el tema.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

–Ayer tuve una cita. –Dijo Tenten de repente- Con Lee. Fuimos a tomar un helado, a jugar boliche. Platicamos de muchas tonterías… Fue un bonito día. –Ella le hablaba a la espalda de Neji- Salir fue… una gran experiencia…

No hubo respuesta, el muchacho pareció estremecerse, pero quizás sólo fue la leve brisa que sopló en ese momento por la calle desierta.

–De verdad envidio a Rock Lee. –Dijo el sin voltearse- Puede explotar sus sentimientos, puede gritar y llorar y reír sin que esto lo mine como persona… o como ninja. –Neji se volteó para verla. Había tristeza en su rostro- Eso es algo contra lo que no puedo competir.

Tenten estaba estupefacta al ver a Neji medio desmoronado ante ella. Hablándole de cosas ocultas, de miedos… disculpándose. Quería acercarse más a él y decirle un par de cosas, un par de cosas que ella misma tenía enterradas y había jurado mantener en ese nivel, pero no lo haría, a pesar de ese momento de vulnerabilidad, no creía que el fuera a responder.

– ¿El te gusta, Tenten?

No respondió.

– ¿El te gusta? –Volvió a preguntar acercándose aun más- Porque si es así, entonces te juro que yo…

–No lo sé… –Contestó ella casi en un susurro. Bajó la cabeza y miró la punta de sus zapatos.

Entonces vio también los pies de Neji, estaba muy cerca, alzó la vista y se topó con la intensa mirada de sus ojos color perla, tragó saliva al sentir que el muchacho le pasaba lentamente el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, de repente fue como si todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo se concentraran en esa caricia.

Sin previo aviso se acercó aun más. Los ojos de ella se nublaron y su corazón se detuvo justo en el instante que sus labios hacían contacto con los de él. Se detuvo su corazón, el tiempo y todo a su alrededor.

Neji jamás supo que fue lo que lo llevó a hacer eso. El contacto con Tenten fue inesperado, dulce. Un millón de cosas parecían hacerle hervir la cabeza, sentía que aquella caricia podía durar para siempre, que importaba si dejaba de respirar, que importaba si en ese momento se le iba la vida misma por ese instante.

Entonces ella lo empujó. El muchacho vio que Tenten tenía los ojos llorosos y muy abiertos, respiraba con dificultad. Se llevó las manos a la boca, soltando la bolsa con la comida. Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada y algo de ese miedo lo contagio.

–Tenten… –Dijo él mientras trataba de tocarla.

La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Neji fue tras ella pero se detuvo. La vio saltar a un techo y perderse sobre las casas. Se concentró, activando el byakuugan. Entonces pudo ver a Tenten correr hasta su casa, sin detenerse, subir a su cuarto y encerrarse… ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –Neji se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras desactivaba su visión.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sigue: **_"Sueños rotos"_


	7. Sueños rotos

_Nuevamente este fic es tan sólo una forma de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro. De fans y para fans. Naruto y todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el resto de la despiadada mercadotecnia a su alrededor es obra y gracia de Shonnen Jump y TV Tokio. Amén_**.**

**Capítulo 7: "Sueños rotos"**

Hinata Hyuuga estaba sentada en el patio interior de la mansión. Hanabi dormía placidamente después de que la fiebre bajara y ella ahora se tomaba un pequeño descanso. A su lado estaba una bandeja con una tetera llena y dos tazas. Siempre pedía dos tazas. No porque esperara a alguien, simplemente era un gesto para sentir que no estaba del todo sola.

Suspiró y tomó la taza caliente entre sus manos, reconfortándose con la cálida sensación. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y dejó que la infusión actuara como un bálsamo tranquilizador. Entonces escuchó un ruido. Fue el suave golpe de un cuerpo que aterriza en un movimiento perfectamente medido. Se tensó momentáneamente al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba en el patio pero se relajó al ver a Neji Hyuuga aparecer detrás de una de las rocas que adornaban el lugar.

–Neji-niichan. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a él- Bienvenido a casa ¿Descansaste?

Entonces se quedó quieta con el resto de la bienvenida congelada en su boca. No era tan buena como su primo para leer los gestos de las personas, pero supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal con el muchacho. Sus ojos se veían angustiados, la cara tenía un rictus de tensión y había un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

– ¿Neji? –Hinata empezó a preocuparse.

Él volteó a verla, como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no lo hizo. Se puso las manos en la nuca y después se fue a recargar en uno de los pilares de madera que rodeaban el jardín. Se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Con los brazos cubriéndole el rostro.

–Lo arruiné… lo arruiné todo. –Dijo en apenas un susurró- Ella me odia…

Hinata se puso una mano en el pecho mientras su angustia iba en aumento. Por un momento se sentía incapaz de darle a su primo alguna clase de apoyo… pero si no era ella ¿Entonces quién? Con pasos medidos se acercó hasta él, acuclillándose y poniéndole las manos en sus rodillas. Neji se estremeció; ella lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo alzar la vista. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró sonreírle al muchacho. Intentaba transmitirle una seguridad de la que en realidad no tenía en lo absoluto.

–Vamos, niichan. Cuéntame que pasó.

Neji vio que Hinata en realidad estaba más preocupada y nerviosa que nunca. Que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por apoyarlo. Aquello lo hizo sentirse mejor. Si ella podía superar sus problemas entonces el también.

–Fui a comer algo afuera. –Comenzó a decir Neji- No se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir al dichoso _Ichiraku's_. Iba a empezar cuando…

—**0—**

Xianyo Ama tocó por centésima vez la puerta del cuarto de su hija y por centésima vez la una respuesta que obtuvo fue un lloroso "Déjenme sola" Esperaba que después de dos horas las cosas se hubieran calmado pero todo estaba igual. Por un lado su instinto de madre le gritaba que tenía que entrar y enfrentar a su hija para sacarle la verdad. Por otro lado su sentido común le decía que si eso pasaba, lo más probable era que la chica se cerraría aún más y entonces no habría manera de ayudarla.

Miró el reloj empotrado en la pared. Hacía media hora que había pedido refuerzos. Conocía a las amigas de la chica. La mayoría de las muchachas que habían estado en su generación se alejaron de ella. Tenten había sido muy competitiva y eso la dejo un rato sin amigas. Pero desde los exámenes chuunin y la casi invasión de Suna y de la aldea del sonido, un grupo de chicas se habían vuelto inseparables.

Tocaron a la puerta. Aliviada fue a recibir a los visitantes y se alegró al ver que Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka estaban ahí.

–Lleva encerrada desde que llegó. –Dijo mientras las dejaba pasar- Les pedí que vinieran porque por desgracia. –La mujer suspiro- Creo que esto se trata más de amigas que de una madre…

–Hizo bien en llamarnos señora Ama. –Dijo Ino como si se tratara de una emergencia medica- Creo que podemos encargarnos, además traemos antidepresivos.

– ¿Perdón? –La madre de Tenten las miró con severidad.

–Helado de chocolate y papas fritas. –Dijo Sakura un poco apenada mientras levantaba unas bolsas que llevaba consigo- Perdone a Ino-chan, a veces es un poquito exagerada.

La muchacha rubia estuvo a punto de contestarle un par de cosas a su amiga de pelo rosa pero no lo hizo. En ese instante Tenten era prioridad. Llegaron a la puerta de la muchacha y tocaron un par de veces. Escucharon un suspiro lastimero y después un "Que me dejen sola" aún más lastimoso.

–Somos nosotras Tenten-chan. –Dijo Ino recargándose en la puerta- Vamos chica, tu mamá esta preocupada, Sakura y yo también.

–No tengo ganas de ver a nadie

–Traemos papas fritas. –Dijo Sakura levantando la bolsa como si la chica al otro lado pudiera verla.

Hubo un silencio. Ino y Sakura lo interpretaron como buena señal.

–Y helado. –Canturreó Ino- Tú no quieres que se deshaga el helado ¿Verdad?

– ¿Es de chocolate?

–Doble chocolate y pedacitos de galleta. –Sakura estaba segura de que ella accedería.

Tras un momento de silencio escucharon el inequívoco "click" de la puerta. La señora Ama les hizo la señal de la victoria mientras las dos chicas entraban a la habitación de Tenten

—**0—**

Rock Lee miró el cielo, mientras estaba sentado en la parte más alta de un árbol. Tal como lo había temido, los forajidos de la frontera de la niebla, conocían muy bien la zona donde atacaban. Un par de veces estuvieron a punto de encontrarlos y un par de veces simplemente desaparecieron con la niebla.

"Si Neji estuviera con nosotros…" Pensó Lee, pero casi de inmediato lo desechó. "No lo necesitamos, un genio del esfuerzo propio puede más que uno natural"

Entonces se bajó de su puesto y comenzó a hacer lagartijas, tenía que deshacerse de toda esa energía nerviosa que amenazaba con volverlo loco. Sólo podía pensar en que Tenten estaba sola en la aldea y que Neji estaba ahí también. En que el "Avezado" genio Hyuuga podía intentar su entrada "galán a la moda" con ella.

–Eso no va a pasar. –Dijo levantándose- Ella no caerá en un juego tan infantil. –Comenzó a patear el tronco del árbol- Ella es mejor que eso, Neji sólo es un pretencioso que no entiende los deseos de la juventud, no la entendería a ella. Yo si puedo, yo si puedo ¡¡YO SI PUEDO!!

Con el último grito pateó con tanta fuerza que el tronco se fracturó y el árbol cayó con gran estrépito. Maito Gai apareció en ese momento, dispuesto a reprender a su alumno por hacer semejante escándalo. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedo un poco más atrás de él. Viendo al muchacho de rodillas en el suelo.

– ¿Y si ella lo quiere? –Se preguntó a si mismo- ¿Y si las cosas favorecen a Neji? –En ese momento sintió la mano de Maito Gai apoyándose en su hombro. Él levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su mentor- ¿No merezco una oportunidad, Gai-sensei?

–Creo saber donde se esconden esos tipos. –Él hombre ayudó a su muchacho a levantarse- Pero nos tomará un día entero en llegar a ese lugar. Lee…

–Soy un ninja de la hoja, Gai-sensei. –Rock Lee parecía sobreponerse, pero aún se le notaba esa ansiedad en la mirada- Mi deber esta sobre mis asuntos personales.

El muchacho fue a donde su mochila había caído, Maito lo vio mientras pensaba en lo frustrante que estaba resultando todo eso.

—**0—**

Aquello no pintaba bien. Sentía que sus mejillas estaban muy calientes y la escena de su primo besando a Tenten no le ayudaba a sentirse más calmada. Pero si iba a serle útil entonces tenía que dejar de imaginarse aquello… ¿Naruto la llegaría a tratar igual? Sin poderlo evitar visualizó algo muy similar pero con ella como protagonista y el chico rubio en lugar de Neji. Tragó saliva y casi se da una palmada en la cabeza al sentir que se iba de espaldas. Tenía que concentrarse en el abatido muchacho ante ella.

–Yo… yo no creo que ella te odie, Neji-niichan. –Dijo Hinata recuperando la compostura- Quizá la sorprendiste… pero si la vuelves a ver entonces…

–Entonces ella tendrá una oportunidad de gritarme y decirme que me odia. –Dijo Neji mientras se levantaba de golpe- Yo actué como un patán. La besé después de que me dijo que había salido con Rock Lee. Sin duda está pensando que trate de seducirla…. ¡Por Kamisama soy un reverendo estúpido!

–Eso es lo que tú estarías pensando… –Hinata aún estaba de rodillas frente al pilar- Estas tan acostumbrado a seguir… A pensar como mi padre… que olvidas que no todo mundo piensa así.

Aquello era un reproche bastante amargo, especialmente venido de la callada Hinata Hyuuga. Neji dirigió toda su atención a la chica que ahora estaba de pie, pero seguía dándole la espalda.

–Tú… tú preguntaste si ella y tú… Que llegaría a pasar si salieran juntos. Yo te dije que si eso querías que te esforzaras. –Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver a su primo- Tu tienes más valor del que yo nunca llegaré a tener... Úsalo para llegar al corazón de la persona que quieres.

–Pero... ¿Y si ella escoge a Lee?

Hinata se quedó callada. Fue hasta donde estaba su té y sirvió la otra taza. Se la llevó a Neji y la ofreció con cortesía. Él dudó un momento y después la aceptó.

–Si eso pasa, Neji-niichan. Será porque ella vio cualidades en él, pero no porque tu te hayas escondido. –Dicho esto le hizo una reverencia y regresó a la casa.

Neji miró fijamente su taza y después le dio un sorbo. Admitiendo para sus adentros que el té estaba muy rico.

—**0—**

Sakura sirvió el helado en unas pequeñas vasijas y la repartió entre sus amigas. Tenten estaba seria, sombría, sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. El cabello suelto, cubriéndole buena parte de la cara. Ino se acercó a ella y con delicadeza le puso una mano en el hombro.

– ¿Qué te pasó Tenten-chan?

Entonces la muchacha del cabello castaño hizo un ruido, como un estornudo mal contenido, se estremeció y comenzó a llorar mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Sakura se sentó al otro lado de ella y junto con Ino

Le dieron palmaditas en la espalda, suavemente.

–Yo... yo salí con Lee el otro día. –Dijo finalmente mientras trataba de controlarse- me divertí mucho con él, me sentí muy bien a su lado...

Ino trató de mantener una cara seria, aunque por dentro sonreía contenta.

–... Vi a Neji ahora... –Continuó Tenten- Y el... dijo cosas... Me siento muy rara.... Tenía ganas de oírlo, Y él. –Tomó aire, aquello iba a ser difícil- Me besó...

Sakura e Ino se quedaron un instante en blanco. Las palabras de la muchacha tardaron en ser procesadas apropiadamente.

– ¡¿TE BESÓ?! –Las dos pegaron un brinco y miraron a Tenten como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

– ¡Esto es grande, es importante! –Sakura daba vueltas nerviosa.

–Esto es malo... –Dijo Tenten tomando su plato de helado y comiéndoselo en pequeñas cucharadas.

– ¿Significa que te gusta más Lee? –Inquirió Ino.

–No... no sé. Yo... yo esperaba que Neji... –Dudó antes de seguir ¿Cómo explicarle a sus amigas algo que ella misma no entendía del todo?- Algo en mi siempre esperó que Neji se abriera... que se portara como lo hizo...

– ¿Pero? –Sakura la alentó a continuar.

–Sentí que traicionaba a Lee. Yo quería que Neji me besara, pero cuando eso pasó.... recordé a Lee y sentí que no era correcto y sin embargo me había gustado... me aterré, lo empujé y salí corriendo...

Las dos chicas se miraron de soslayo. Tenten se puso de pie y camino a la ventana.

–Primero conocí a Lee... Unos chicos lo estaban molestando, yo sabía que se burlaban de él llamándolo Inútil y cosas así. Lee les estaba ganando. Tenía nueve años y era el mejor peleador de la clase. Aún así, había más muchachos de los que podía manejar. Yo lo ayude un poco... –La chica se rió- Desde entonces terminé ayudándolo a curarse las heridas y todo eso....

Afuera las calles parecían desiertas. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía ver la montaña de los Hokages y unas nubes que empezaban a avanzar por el horizonte.

–Neji era el chico más buscado de mi generación. Guapo, inteligente, amable... –Tenten suspiró- Habíamos cruzado palabras un par de veces pero nada más. Yo era una de esas niñas raras que se peleaban por los asientos cercanos a Neji, tal vez nunca nos haría caso... Pero éramos felices tan solo con estar cerca...

Ino y Sakura se sonrojaron ante esa aplastante sensación de "Deja vú"

–Un día que me tocó estar cerca de él, me miró directo a los ojos y empezó a platicar conmigo. Tan sólo cosas de la escuela, de las tareas. Me convertí en la chica más envidiada de todas. No quería que el notara lo mucho que me gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado. Creo que me pasé tanto tiempo fingiendo que no me importaba que acabé creyéndolo.

La chica se quedó recargada en el marco de la ventana, mirando a la calle. Sakura suspiró y miró que su helado casi se había derretido. Ino parecía muy pensativa mientras se terminaba el suyo.

– ¿Cómo evitar romperle el corazón a alguien? –Se preguntó entonces en voz alta.

–Creo que no se puede. –Dijo Sakura, no con la intención de responder. Más bien era algo para sí misma.

—**0—**

A la mañana siguiente el calor fue en aumento. Los habitantes de Konoha sólo salían de sus casas para lo extremadamente necesario. Neji sentía estar caminando por un pueblo fantasma. Algunas casas aún presentaban las cicatrices dejadas por el ataque del pueblo de la arena y del sonido. Ya habían pasado casi dos años de aquel entonces.

"No puedo creer que haya gente tan descuidada" Pensó mientras veía una fachada especialmente maltratada "Tsunade-sama debería de multar a los que descuidan así sus casas"

En realidad aquellos pensamientos eran una simple distracción, algo en que ocupar su mente mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Tenten. Había repasado una y mil veces lo que le iba a decir. Era un hombre en una misión y no se iba a detener ante nada.

Entonces vio una grieta en el piso y se detuvo.

"¿Acaso el dinero de las misiones no sirve para mantener nuestro pueblo?" Neji se cruzó de brazos mirando la banqueta con desaprobación "Hay que informar al servicio de man..."

Cerró los ojos y se dio una verdadera "bofetada mental" No podía evitarlo, los nervios lo estaban matando. Aceleró el paso y mantuvo la vista al frente.

—**0—**

– ¡Voy al campo de entrenamiento, mamá! –Anunció Tenten mientras se ponía las sandalias.

– ¿No crees que hace demasiado calor? –Preguntó la mujer asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

–Necesito entrenar. –Contestó ella- Además, Gai-sensei regresará pronto y si descubre algún fallo en mis técnicas me hará entrenar hasta "Que reavive los fuegos de mi juventud"

La mujer se rió mientras su hija le aventaba un beso y salía de la casa. Una vez fuera, Tenten se despojó de su máscara de "aparente despreocupación" y suspiró cansada. No quería que su madre se preocupara más por ella.

En realidad si necesitaba entrenar. No porque temiera los comentarios de Gai-sensei. Necesitaba esforzar su cuerpo para mantener su mente ocupada en algo, en lo que fuera menos en sus compañeros de equipo.

En realidad tenía la mente tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba en la cuadra de enfrente. Caminando hacía ella.

—**0—**

Izumo estaba solo en el puesto de la entrada. Kotetsu había ido a traer algo de agua helada. El día apenas había comenzado y el calor aumentaba a niveles de horno de pan. Incluso tenía alucinaciones. Casi podía ver a un panda gigante aproximarse a la puerta.

Se talló los ojos varias veces al darse cuenta de que realmente parecía un panda gigante.

Cuando los vapores del calor se disiparon un poco el sorprendido chunnin vio que en realidad era un panda de peluche. Bastante grande, cargado en las espaldas de un sonriente Rock Lee que hacía su entrada triunfal en la aldea.

– ¡¡Encontrados, capturados y encerrados en tiempo record!! –Exclamó el muchacho mientras levantaba las manos en señal de victoria y dejaba al panda de peluche en el suelo- ¡¡La hermosa bestia verde de Konoha lo ha hecho de nuevo!!

Maito Gai apareció casi enseguida. Venía corriendo a un paso ligeramente más lento. También se veía en mejor estado que Lee. El muchacho tenía varios moretones en la cara y vendas cubriendo los antebrazos y las costillas.

–Recuerda que tienes que cumplir tu castigo, Lee. –Maito se veía severo- Fuiste demasiado imprudente. Muchas de esas heridas nunca debieron de ser.

– ¡Lo sé, Gai-sensei! –Dijo el muchacho sin que su ánimo inicial disminuyera- ¡Haré trescientas veces todas las katas que me señaló! –Tomó al juguete del suelo y se lo echó al hombro- ¡Pero primero tengo que llevarle esto a Tenten-chan!

Y antes de que Maito Gai dijera alguna otra cosa, Rock Lee desapareció como una exhalación por las calles de la ciudad.

—**0—**

Shikamaru Nara estaba recostado en su lugar favorito cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. El calor era demasiado intenso como para querer hacer otra cosa, pero sabía que más tarde habría una junta de equipos en la torre del hokage. Que problemático. Mientras se hacia a la idea de levantarse vio con el rabillo del ojo a un enorme panda de peluche pasar cerca de él. Aquello era extraño, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo levantar la vista del todo. Hasta que sintió una oleada de "intento asesino" que hizo prestarle atención.

—**0—**

Rock Lee pensó en cortar paso por los campos de entrenamiento para llegar pronto a la casa de Tenten, Sin duda ella estaría muy sorprendida al ver el excelente souvenir que le había conseguido.

Entonces la vio. Venía caminando por el sendero al otro extremo del campo. Feliz ante tal encuentro iba a gritarle cuando se detuvo… justo detrás de ella venía Neji Hyuuga, el muchacho de cabello largo parecía discutir. Por la distancia no podía oírles.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, lo miró con enfado. Él seguía hablando, pronto Tenten se llevó las manos al pecho y dio dos pasos atrás. Neji se acercó más, con delicadeza la tomó de las manos… Rock Lee no podía apartar la vista de aquella escena. Se le antojaba irreal, aterradora…

Tenten bajó la cabeza, parecía murmurar algo. Neji simplemente pareció sonreír y tomarla de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a la cara, acercándose cada vez más…

—**0—**

Estaba corriendo. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó, ni en que momento había arrojado el panda de peluche. Simplemente tomó conciencia de que los objetos a su alrededor eran borrosos manchones que pasaban en un parpadeo. Le dolía el pecho, la cabeza. Algo parecido a la furia le estaba aprisionando el estomago, algo le gritaba desde el fondo de su cerebro: "La besó, la besó, la besó…"

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Cada capítulo que escribo me lleva a la conclusión de que soy un maldito sádico (No me maten por favor) me gustaría darles alguna pequeña esperanza de que esto va a mejorar… pero mi mamá me enseño a no decir mentiras (Insértese la imagen de un Kaiosama con cuernos y un pequeño tridente)_

_Siguiente capítulo: ¿Qué dijo Neji? ¿Qué dijo Tenten? Retrocedamos y leamos que pasó entonces ¿Que papel jugara el ocioso más grande de Konoha? ¿Qué hará Rock Lee?_

_**Sigue:** "El método de los celos"_


	8. El metodo de los celos

_Nuevamente los personajes y la obra pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Toda la mercadotecnia y rellenos innecesarios (Aunque divertidos) son obra y autoría de TV-Tokio y Shonen Jump. Este fic es una creación de fans y para fans sin ánimos de lucro... Amén._

**Capítulo 8: "El método de los celos"**

Tenten salió de su casa con la intención de ir al campo de entrenamiento cercano para hacer ejercicio hasta quedar exhausta. Necesitaba algo que la distrajera lo suficiente como para aliviar un poco el remolino de ideas que atormentaban su cabeza.

En realidad iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Neji estaba en la acera de enfrente, caminando en dirección a ella. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguien que iba en su misma dirección. Pero con algo de desconfianza miró por encima de su hombro y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Se quedó quieta, sintiendo que las mejillas se le coloreaban y el pulso se aceleraba.

–Tenten. –Dijo él, tosiendo levemente- Necesito hablar contigo.

Las palabras fueron dichas con claridad y sin rodeos, pero la chica percibió un ligero toque de inquietud en el muchacho, aquello la alivió un poco. El aire de total confianza del joven Hyuuga siempre la ponía nerviosa. Suspiró y le dio la cara. Estaba aún roja pero siempre podía justificarlo con el repentino e inclemente calor que asolaba al poblado.

Neji había jurado nunca usar su habilidad de "leer" los gestos de otras personas en sus compañeros, pero esta vez haría una excepción. Tenía que saber lo que Tenten estaba pensando, tenía que saber las palabras justas. Ella estaba nerviosa, inquieta. Tan expectante como él mismo de sus reacciones.

–Ayer... Me excedí... Te presione sobre ciertas cosas, cosas que no deberían de ser de mi incumbencia. –El muchacho estaba de pie, con los brazos descansando a los lados- No sé en que estaba pensando... discúlpame.

Ella sólo parpadeó un poco. En realidad esa clase de disculpas se oían muy acorde al comportamiento de él. Pero parecía eludir el asunto del beso. Tampoco ella estaba muy de acuerdo en sacarlo a flote.

–Esta... esta bien, Neji... Neji-san, Todos andamos un poco raros estos días...

Neji sintió ese "Neji-san" como un cuchillo helado, hacia rato que los honoríficos habían sido eliminados entre ellos. Eso era como un retroceso en su relación ¿Acaso Tenten quería establecer una línea entre ellos? Eso no estaba bien, nada bien ¿Era por lo del beso? Si era así entonces tenía que decirle, sincerarse, aunque también podía significar que ella se distanciara aún más

¿Porqué cien mil diablos lo había llamado Neji-san? Eso era casi como gritarle ¡Apártate! No había usado esa forma de hablarle desde que se convirtieran en equipo. Pero el muchacho no daba muestras de estar alterado ¿Significaba que no le importaba, o que ya lo esperaba?

–Me gustaría decirte que también lamento haberte besado...

Ella sintió un nudo en el estomago y asintió lentamente mientras bajaba la cabeza.

–... Me gustaría, pero mentiría si lo dijera... Yo... yo quería besarte.

Tenten levantó la cabeza tan rápido que pensó que se iba a desnucar. También se dio cuenta de que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, era como si su cerebro hubiera escogido ese momento para tomarse un descanso.

Neji se sintió descontrolado ante la reacción de la muchacha y se dio cuenta de que no entendía que pasaba por su mente. Estaba sorprendida, eso era indudable, pero ¿Era bueno o malo? Le temblaba un poco el labio inferior. Podía ser que estaba asustada... O enojada. De repente fue como si hubiera olvidado todo lo aprendido.

Decidido a arriesgarse dio dos pasos adelante. Y la chica dio dos atrás. Neji se asustó al pensar que ella iba a salir corriendo otra vez, se tensó, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así. Tenten se dio cuenta de eso, de que él estaba dispuesto a detenerla, entonces alzó una mano mientras su cerebro recapitulaba lo ocurrido durante su "descanso"

–Esto es muy raro, Neji. –Dijo la muchacha, con la voz quebrada por los nervios- Apenas la semana pasada éramos... Pues como siempre. No puedo entender que cambió, me asusta todo esto. Me asusta que pueda terminar con nosotros, como equipo... como amigos.

Neji sintió un nuevo golpe a su seguridad. Entonces Tenten no quería saber nada de esos nuevos sentimientos. Parte de lo que la chica decía era algo que él mismo había pensado, antes de darse cuenta de lo mucho que... bueno en realidad no era importante ya, si ella no lo deseaba.

–Si te sirve de consuelo... yo también me siento asustado, es difícil entender estos cambios, por llamarlos de alguna manera. –Dio un paso adelante y esta vez la muchacha no se movió- Pero aún así, yo, quisiera una oportunidad.

– ¿Oportunidad? –La voz de Tenten salió como un chillido nervioso.

El sonrió un poco, la actitud de ella le estaba causando una sensación muy cálida y agradable.

–Se que no soy como Lee, pero podría demostrarte que...

Se quedó callado al notar el repentino cambio de la muchacha, El rubor había desaparecido y ahora parecía muy, muy, molesta.

– ¿No eres como Lee? –Dijo en un susurro- ¿De eso se trata? ¿De competir con él?

Neji sintió la boca repentinamente seca.

–Entonces déjame decirte algo. –Dijo Tenten- No, no eres como Lee, no creo que llegues ni siquiera a imaginarte como es ser así. Eres un gran shinobi y a tú manera eres una gran persona pero...

–... Rock Lee es mejor que yo ¿No es así? –Neji se sintió muy molesto, enojado.

– ¡¿Porqué todo tiene que tratarse de una competencia?! –Le gritó Tenten- ¡¡Yo no soy un maldito trofeo!! –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- ¡¡Vete al demonio!!

Aquello hizo que el enojo de Neji aumentara ¿Por qué tenía que sacar conclusiones de esa manera? Sin dudarlo se fue tras ella tratando de llamar su atención. A pesar de estar enojado, sabía que detenerla con las manos no era buena idea en ese momento.

– ¡¿Porqué tienes que reaccionar así?! –Dijo él mientras le igualaba el paso- ¡¿Acaso me crees tan miserable como para jugar con cosas así?!

La chica no respondió. Neji logró ponerse a su lado.

–Parece que eres tú la que siempre esta compitiendo. No puedes ver que alguien se acerque a ti sin que pienses que esta buscando algo... Que impropia.

– ¡¿Impropia?! –Tenten se detuvo de golpe y Neji casi se va de largo- De verdad sabes como poner de buen humor a una chica. –Ella estaba roja, respiraba con cierta dificultad- No puedo entender porque me gustabas tanto.

Neji se quedó clavado en el suelo, sintiendo que le habían golpeado con una montaña en la cabeza. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Él le gustaba a ella? Era abrumador ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Todo lo que recordaba era que ella siempre procuraba su compañía en la academia, que siempre lo escogía como compañero de entrenamiento, que en las misiones... Ahí estaban las señales. Tan claras y obvias como una señal luminosa en una caverna.

El genio de los Hyuuga acababa de descubrir lo que era ser un "reverendo idiota"

–Espera ¡Espera! –Dijo él en voz alta al descubrir que la chica ya había saltado la reja que separaba los campos de entrenamiento del resto del pueblo- ¡Por el amor de kamisama, detente mujer!

–No quiero oírte. –Tenten no gritaba pero su voz era bastante clara- Ya tuve suficiente de ti y tus comentarios.

–Sólo escucha una cosa más. –Neji finalmente se había puesto a su altura- Si después de eso ya no quieres saber de mi me daré la vuelta y te juro por mis antepasados que jamás me volverás a ver.

Tenten se detuvo en un claro justo antes de llegar a su destino. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Neji, pero no lo veía a la cara, estaba con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados. Él se quedó parado respirando pausadamente, intentando recuperar un poco de la compostura perdida.

–No quiero competir contra Lee. No es mi punto. –Neji se quedó sin moverse, temeroso de provocar otra reacción poco favorable- Sólo quiero conocerte más… dejar que me conozcas, necesito una oportunidad, para expresar algo más. –Dio dos pasos inseguros. Tenten no se movió. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja- Se que soy un gran baka…

La chica levantó un poco la cabeza y sonrió con timidez. Neji también lo hizo y se acercó más a ella, le acarició la mejilla y la chica tan sólo se estremeció un poco. El se acercó todavía más, ella simplemente cerró los ojos. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando sus labios hicieron contacto y después se relajo. Era como una sensación nueva y al mismo tiempo ya conocida; dulce, tibia...

Se separaron de golpe. Habían sentido una oleada de "Intento asesino" Un golpe de odio tan fuerte que les erizo los cabellos de la nuca. Neji se adelantó un poco para revisar los alrededores Activó el byakuugan pero no descubrió a nadie tan cerca como para expeler ese "intento asesino" sobre ellos. Quizá fue sólo la sensación de culpa. Quizás….

–Voy a la puerta principal. –Dijo Tenten en un tono sombrío, nervioso- Quiero ver si Gai-sensei y Lee ya regresaron.

–Te acompaño. –Dijo Neji más que dispuesto. Aquello no era una petición.

–No. –La respuesta de Tenten fue firme y determinante—. Iré yo sola. Te veré después Neji…

Ella se fue sin más. Neji no la siguió. Ese "te veré después" aunque duro, sonaba a una promesa. Y el tendría la paciencia de esperar ese "después"

—**0—**

La roca se astilló, primero sólo salieron algunos pedazos de grava, después la mitad superior se deshizo en cientos de pequeños trozos. La fuerza del impacto disparó estos pedazos en varias direcciones.

Rock Lee golpeó una vez más a su imaginario contrincante contra la roca. No tenía cara ni forma, era tan sólo un fuego que ardía fuerte en su pecho, como las llamas que consumían un bosque, como el calor de la lava en una explosión.

En medio de su furor sintió a alguien acercarse furtivamente a su espalda. Sin pensarlo, el cuerpo actuó inconcientemente y descargó lo que podía ser un golpe letal a la persona que se acercaba. En el último segundo su mente volvió a tener el control y paró el ataque a escasos centímetros de la cabeza… de un panda de peluche.

Detrás del juguete se asomaba la cara de desenfado de Shikamaru Nara.

–Menos mal que te detuviste. –Shikamaru hablaba como cada frase le costara una cantidad enorme de energía- Hubiera sido todo un problema rellenar de nuevo este enorme animalejo.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Lee en un tono bastante hosco para él.

–Un "gracias por recoger mi carísimo juguete" estaría bien para empezar. –Dijo Shikamaru mientras dejaba al panda en el suelo y se sentaba en cuclillas.

Lee sólo lanzo un gruñido y tomó al panda. Tuvo un recuerdo de lo que había visto en el campo de entrenamiento y de nuevo ese rabioso furor comenzó a hervirle en el pecho. Listo para estallar como un volcán.

–No seas estúpido. Matar a Neji no hará que ella te quiera.

Aquellas palabras, dichas tan despreocupadamente le cayeron como un balde de agua helada. Bajó el juguete y miró al muchacho que permanecía muy cómodo en el suelo.

–Meterme en los asuntos de los demás no va conmigo, es demasiado problemático… Pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que si te dejo así, iras a buscar a Neji y trataras de sacarle el corazón por el ombligo… Cosa que sería aún más problemática si tomamos en cuenta que tú batalla esta perdida.

– ¡¡Mi batalla no está perdida!! –Restalló Lee- Mi corazón arde con pasión y juvenil deseo. Mi corazón late al ritmo de las verdaderas llamas de la primavera del amor.

–Y mi trasero se mueve con la primavera de "Eres un pelmazo"

Lee dio dos pasos muy amenazadores al joven de la coleta. Este se levantó y dio dos prudentes pasos hacía atrás.

– ¿Eso es un deseo de muerte, Shikamaru-san? –Preguntó Rock Lee en un susurro.

–Me gustaría saber que pensaría Gai-sensei si te escuchara hablar así. –Shikamaru parecía no haber perdido el control.

La reacción que él esperaba. Lee bajó la guardia y su pose amenazante se evaporó como una gota de agua en un sartén ardiendo.

–Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras. Pero aprende a razonar. –El joven Nara se puso un dedo en la cabeza- Dejar los sentimientos a flor de piel es muy problemático... No digo que no puedes sentir, sólo no dejes que se desborden en tu "Primavera ardiente"

Lee tenía los brazos colgando a los costados y una cara de desesperanza. Shikamaru hizo un gesto de fastidio y parecía querer retirarse pero cambió de opinión y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al abatido muchacho.

–Pensé que sería diferente. –Dijo Lee- Incluso seguí las instrucciones que Ino-chan me había dado...

El otro muchacho reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa.

–Mejor ve a descansar... es muy problemático actuar cuando la cabeza no esta despejada.

Lee asintió con pesadumbre y se echó al animal de peluche a la espalda. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo y volteó a ver al otro muchacho.

–Yo la quiero, Shikamaru-san. Voy a luchar por ella.

–Pero ¿La quieres o la amas?

– ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

Shikamaru giró los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

–Yo no voy a decírtelo, que problemático. Mejor averígualo por tu cuenta.

Rock Lee se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el camino. Shikamaru esperó un momento antes de apretar los labios para contener su enfado y encaminarse al distrito comercial de Konoha.

—**0—**

Ino había regresado después de su plática con Tenten y se paso el resto de la mañana muy pensativa. Era emocionante saber que una amiga cercana estaba en un triangulo amoroso... Hasta que se dio cuenta lo doloroso que estaba resultando aquello. Tenía ganas de ayudarla de alguna manera, tal vez si hablaba con Lee y lo alentaba a...

El pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando alguien entró al local de su familia y cerró las puertas. Sorprendida vio a Shikamaru colocar el letrero de "Salí a comer" en la puerta. Primero no supo que decir y después se molesto.

–Creo que si me vas a invitar a comer, primero deberías de pedírmelo.

El muchacho no le respondió. Dio un largo suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el mostrador.

–Estuviste metiendo tu refinada nariz en asuntos que no te conciernen ¿Verdad?

Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto y estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando él dio un manotazo muy fuerte en el mostrador y puso un dedo acusador frente a su cara.

– ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que tus "instrucciones" están provocando?! –Antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo él se adelantó- Rock Lee puede llegar a matar a Neji Hyuuga. Si eso pasa tu serás parcialmente responsable.

Ino puso cara de susto. Estaba desconcertada mientras trataba de hilvanar los comentarios de su compañero en una sola idea. Entonces lo entendió y se sintió aun más indignada.

– ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando o que?

–Yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de espiarte. Eres tan obvia que se pueden ver tus intenciones a kilómetros. –Dijo el muchacho poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y no te desvíes del tema.

–Yo no me desvío. –Ino se puso roja- No entiendo…

Shikamaru resopló fastidiado y le contó lo que había visto en el campo de entrenamiento y la reacción de Lee. Entonces la chica se puso pálida y bajó la cabeza.

–No era mi intención. –Dijo en un susurro mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Yo… yo sólo quería ver una bonita pareja…

–Proyectar tus fracasos amorosos en otras personas es muy problemático. –Shikamaru se metió las manos en los bolsillos y meneó la cabeza- Que no hayas pescado novio en estos últimos meses no te da derecho a… ¿Ino?

La muchacha seguía con la cabeza baja y ahora hacía pequeños ruidos, como pucheros. Shikamaru dio un paso hacía atrás mientras le entraba el pánico. "Mierda" Pensó "¿Esta llorando?"

Y como si fuera una confirmación a sus temores la chica se llevo las manos a la cara y suspiro lastimosamente.

–Yo no quería que esto pasara... no era mi intención... –Ino lloraba, dando pequeñas inspiraciones para tomar aire.

El ya de por si, incomodo muchacho, rodeó el mostrador para acercarse a Ino y darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de consolarla, pero no esperaba que ella pusiera los brazos en su cuello y lo abrazara mientras seguía llorando. Shikamaru respingo y mantuvo las manos quietas, hasta que con un gran esfuerzo puso una en la espalda de la muchacha y la otra acariciando su cabello.

–Venga... Tampoco me tomes tan literal... –No estaba muy seguro de que decirle ¿Porqué las chicas siempre tenían que hacer las cosas de la manera mas problemática posible?- Se que no eres mala persona, pero caramba... ¿Porqué ese afán de querer tener el control siempre?

–No era por tener el control. –Dijo ella sin soltarlo- Por primera vez quería... solamente ayudar y termine... –Lo pensó un momento y después soltó al chico de golpe, estaba roja y ahora parecía muy enojada- ¡¿Y porque cuernos es mi culpa?!

El genio Nara parpadeó desconcertado ante la reacción de Ino y después suspiró mientras levantaba los brazos.

–Porque si tu no le hubieras dado "consejos" a Rock Lee lo más probable es que hubiera dejado las cosas en paz y no estaría tan interesado en Tenten-san.

– ¿Y de donde sacas que ella le gusta porque yo se lo sugerí? –Ino entrecerró los ojos- Él y Neji llegaron con Tenten hace unos días y le preguntaron con quien iba a tener una cita. Yo lo único que hice fue sugerirle a lee algunas maneras de no meter la pata...

Hubo un momento de silencio. Shikamaru parecía apenado y se notaba que estaba buscando como loco una manera de salir del atolladero.

–Esta bien, esta bien. –Dijo finalmente llevándose las manos a la nuca- Hice un mal calculo. Lo lamento...

De nuevo las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Ino y ella le dio las espalda al muchacho. Shikamaru tenía ganas de darse de topes contra el mostrador. Pero era demasiado problemático.

– ¿Y ahora que hice?

–Siempre me tienes que echar la culpa de todo. –Dijo Ino con la voz quebrada- ¿Por qué crees que soy tan mala?

–No eres mala. –Shikamaru se acercó a ella y le puso sus manos en los hombros- Tienes demasiadas ideas... Y te gusta que todos las aceptemos, sean buenas o no. Te prometo algo. No volveré a sacar una conclusión sin hablar contigo antes.

Ino se dio la vuelta y secándose las lágrimas le sonrió a su amigo. Él izo una mueca bastante similar a una sonrisa y así se quedaron un rato. Luego ella se puso seria.

–Pasado mañana, Tenten cumple dieciséis. –Dijo Ino

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos. Pensando.

–Neji-san y Lee-san van a ir sin duda alguna y van a tratar de impresionarla de alguna manera. Puede ser problemático...

–Problemático es poco. –Ino también estaba considerando las opciones- Los dos van a estar más que dispuestos a hacerse notar... y si Tenten ya hizo su elección...

–Será mejor que hables con ella. –Dijo Shikamaru- Si las cosas se ponen feas hay que tener un plan de emergencia.

Ino suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Pensaba que el cumpleaños de la muchacha iba a ser divertido pero nunca se imagino que las cosas terminarían así de "divertidas"

—**0—**

Tenten regresó a su casa ya muy entrada la tarde. El cielo brillaba con los últimos rayos de sol y las pocas nubes en el cielo ya pintaban con rastros rojizos. Rock Lee había llegado unas horas antes y no lo había visto. Esa sensación de "intento asesino" cerca del campo la hacía temer lo peor... No quería lastimar a Lee, el había sido un chico muy atento y dulce Y además estaba el hecho de que aún no sabía que pensar referente a Neji Hyuuga.

Podía escuchar una voz en su interior diciéndole. Más bien gritándole con un megáfono al oído. Que Neji le gustaba mucho y que ese beso era exactamente lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. Pero también tenía que reconocer que las atenciones de Lee, la manera en que el se portaba cuando estaban juntos... pues era agradable ¿Era justo entonces elegir? Aquello era aterrador ¿Desde cuando el amor... o lo que fuera que sentía, implicaba lastimar a otra persona? Pensó en no hacerlo. En dejar las cosas de ese tamaño y rezar porque los dos muchachos lo olvidaran. Ela por su parte se arrojaría a un pozo para ver si con el golpe le daba amnesia o algo por el estilo.

Se detuvo a medio camino y meneó la cabeza, ligeramente divertida ante los desvaríos que tenía en la cabeza. Nada era así de fácil. Ahora tenía que pensar en que iba a suceder cuando viera a Lee y que iba a decirle, si sus temores eran ciertos, en caso de que la hubiera visto con Neji.

Y como si la vida fuera una horrible broma. Rock Lee estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, esperándola sentado sobre la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un enorme panda de peluche.

Aquella escena la llenó de pánico. Quería (no, debía de) Hablar con Lee pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Correr en otra dirección no era optativo, además, Lee ya la había visto y le saludaba con la mano. Ella tragó saliva y camino con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía.

–Lee, me alegro que hayas venido tan pronto. –Perfecto. Su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción más allá de la alegría de verlo- ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

Lee no le respondió. Tenía una mirada extraña, muy intensa. Tenten se sintió nerviosa y dio un paso atrás mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

Lee acarició la cabeza del panda y se lo ofreció a ella. Tenten dudó un momento y después lo tomó. Lee sonrió un poco y algo de su forma de ser habitual regresó.

–Te prometí un souvenir y aquí esta. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

–Gra... gracias Lee-kun –Dijo ella muy nerviosa- Esta... bonito.

–Sabía que te iba a gustar –Dijo el muchacho de las cejas espesas- En cuanto lo vi en el aparador de aquella pequeña tienda fue como si me gritara: ¡Yo le pertenezco a Tenten!

La chica no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Lee rió también y algo de aquella tensión desapareció momentáneamente. Entonces las facciones del chico se endurecieron al mirar un punto por encima de la muchacha.

Neji Hyuuga estaba parado a un par de metros de ellos sosteniendo un discreto ramo de flores.

**CONTINUARA...**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Mal karma, nubes negras y posibilidades de tormenta para los cielos juveniles de Konoha. Tres chicos y tres sentimientos en un mismo sitio y al mismo tiempo. Que cosas da la vida..._

_Antes de seguir tengo que hacer una fe de erratas enorme y un par de aclaraciones que me parecen pertinentes dado que estamos empezando a tomar la última curva en esta historia._

_La fe de erratas es por un comentario en el capítulo uno. La línea de tiempo en la cual manejo la historia es durante el entrenamiento de Naruto con el Sannin Jiraya. Es decir durante los dos años y medio que estuvo ausente. Así que Neji, Lee y Tenten van a recibir su titulo como jounnins y no como chunnis como escribí erróneamente._

_Y otra cosa importante: Vieron lo que vieron con Shikamaru e Ino. Pero borren todas las suposiciones de sus mentes NO es un shikaino, no lo es ni será. Esos dos tiene una relación que se parece más a la que yo llevo con mi hermana (La odio por mandona y gritona pero me parte el alma si se pone a llorar)_

_Agradezco a mi beta-amorcito por su dedicación a opinar sobre este fic y al dúo dinámico Onno-san y Vistoria-san por estar al pendiente de la publicación._

_**Siguiente capítulo: "Cumpleaños"**_


	9. Cumpleaños

_Este fic es sólo una forma de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro, para fans y hecho por fans. Todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el resto de la parafernalia correspondiente es obra y gracia de Shonnen jump y Tokio TV._

**Capítulo 9: "Cumpleaños"**

Por un instante el tiempo pareció congelarse.

Tenten tuvo la sensación mas extraña y horripilante en la boca del estomago. No podía moverse, ni pensar. Al ver que Lee caminaba hacía Neji tuvo el impulso de detenerlo pero los pies no le respondían.

Neji sólo pensaba en llevarle algo agradable a Tenten y tal vez aligerar las cosas. La tensión emocional entre ellos había sido abrumadora y a pesar de lo agradable de aquel beso aún sentía que había camino por despejar. Un discreto ramo de flores, sin mucha pretensión podría ayudar.

Entonces, al doblar la esquina vio a Rock Lee parado aún lado de la muchacha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al momento en que los ojos de los dos se encontraron. Nunca, desde que conociera a Rock Lee había visto tanto odio en él.

Lee no estaba del todo seguro de lo que haría al ver a Tenten, pero no podía dejar pasar ese día sin verla. La escena del campo le dolía, necesitaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Tal vez, tal vez de alguna forma al escucharla podría calmarse y pensar con claridad.

Al verla se dio cuenta de que no seria tan sencillo. El ardor en su pecho se intensificó y no pudo articular palabra al principio. Aún así logro conectar más de dos palabras seguidas y ella sonrió. Era una buena señal.

Entonces apareció Neji. Todo cambio en ese momento. El primer impulso fue una furia asesina que parecía querer explotar en su cabeza, después vinieron las palabras de Shikamaru ¿Qué pensaría Gai-sensei?

Aquello lo tranquilizó un poco. Suspiró muy ligero y después haciéndole una reverencia a Tenten e ignorando a Neji se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

Tenten pareció reaccionar finalmente y se dio la vuelta hacía Rock Lee pero se detuvo ¿Qué era lo que podía decirle al final de cuentas? Entonces recordó a Neji y al mirar de nuevo se encontró con la calle vacía.

Junto al panda de juguete estaban las flores que traía el muchacho.

—**0—**

Neji llegó hasta su cuarto sin que nadie lo notara y se tiro en la cama boca arriba. Se sentía ansioso pero la prudencia le había gritado que era mejor alejarse de ahí y darle a Tenten un espacio para arreglar las cosas sin que tuviera presión. Él deseaba que las cosas terminaran a su favor, que ella viera las cosas por si misma.

Claro que estaba esa otra parte de su cerebro que le decía que tomara a la chica entre sus brazos y le demostrara con hechos que el era definitivamente la única opción en su vida. Aquella idea lo obligó a darse una palmada en la frente. No era propio, ni decente.

Sin embargo el lo quería así.

Lo pensó un momento y después fue directo al mueble donde solía guardar su ropa y abrió el primer cajón. Ahí estaba un viejo comunicador de larga distancia. Pequeño y práctico. Desafortunadamente demasiado ruidoso para usarlo en misiones. Aún así el equipo Gai los conservaba sólo para mantener conversaciones entre ellos. Lo levantó y con cuidado marcó los números del aparato de Tenten. Iba a presionar la tecla de "mandar" cuando sintió un escalofrío. Simplemente guardó el aparato y salió decidido al patio trasero de la mansión. Como lo esperaba ahí estaba Rock Lee. Sentado en una pose que le recordó mucho al desaparecido Sasuke Uchiha.

–Viniste. –Dijo Neji. En lo absoluto sorprendido.

–Es obvio que teníamos que hablar… Neji-san.

Ambos chicos permanecían en sus lugares, sin ceder ni amenazar. Una suave brisa soplo entre ellos, como el silencioso aviso de un cambio inevitable.

–Déjala en paz. –Dijo Rock Lee.

–No. –Fue la escueta pero consistente respuesta de Neji Hyuuga.

–Peleare por ella. –Dijo Lee poniéndose de pie- No dejare que la conviertas en una victoria personal. Ella es más que eso.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que es ella para mí? –Preguntó Neji cruzándose de brazos- ¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente?

–Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber…

–Si piensas eso de mi entonces no tienes ni la más remota idea de con quién hablas.

–Esto no es una competencia, Neji-san, ni tampoco es una de tus jugarretas del destino. –Rock Lee dio un paso hacía el. Neji no retrocedió- Haré lo que sea necesario para que ella sea feliz.

– ¿Incluso destruir nuestra amistad, nuestro equipo?

Rock Lee simplemente se dio la vuelta y de un salto abandonó el patio trasero de la mansión Hyuuga. Neji se quedó parado un momento más antes de regresar a su habitación.

—**0—**

Ino había terminado las labores del día cuando vio entrar a Tenten al local. La chica de los chonguitos caminaba arrastrando los pies y parecía devastada. Ino sólo alzó una ceja y se hizo aun lado para que la muchacha dejara caer la cabeza en el mostrador.

– ¿Día malo? –Preguntó la rubia.

–No tienes idea. –Dijo Tenten sin levantar la cabeza del mostrador.

Ino se acercó y se puso a acariciarle el cabello. Tenten sólo suspiró.

–Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños. –Dijo Ino.

– ¿Crees que estoy de humor para festejar algo?

–Cumples dieciséis años… Es una fecha importante Ten-chan.

–Pero están pasando demasiadas cosas, Ino-chan… no creo estar lista para sonreír y fingir que tengo ganas de fiesta y eso.

–Quizá esto sea lo que necesitas, una fiesta para distraerte y para recibir regalos y comer mucho pastel sin culpa.

–Yo nunca me siento culpable de comer pastel. –Tenten trató de sonreír- Y me parece que tú tienes más ganas de la fiesta que yo.

–Un poco de eso. –Ino se sonrojó al verse descubierta- Pero más que nada la idea es que tengas un buen día.

–Vas a tener que invitar a Neji y a Lee –Dijo Tenten con tono sombrío- Eso va a ser un verdadero problema…

–Puede ser… pero estas hablando con uno de los miembros del equipo de tácticas más reconocido en Konoha.

–No estoy muy segura de que sea una buena idea. –El tono de confianza de Ino le provocaba escalofríos.

–Yo se que esto puede ser una locura, pero tendrás que confiar en mi.

Tenten la miró un largo rato y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. De alguna manera sabia que decirle no a Ino Yamanaka no era una opción. La chica rubia sonrió con satisfacción y después sacó una libreta y un lápiz del mostrador.

–Vamos a necesitar mucha comida, globos, algo de música, el pastel… Mmmh, Choji puede comer más de la cuenta, habrá que pedir ayuda a la señora Akimichi con la comida.

–Bueno… Parece que no necesitas mi ayuda. –Tenten no sabía si portarse irónica o agradecida.

–Tú tienes la parte más importante en todo esto. –La interceptó Ino- Mandar las invitaciones.

– ¿A quienes?

– ¿Y yo que se? Es tu fiesta. –Ino le guiño un ojo.

Tenten soltó una risita y se fue del local. De alguna manera Ino había logrado relajarla un poco. Aunque al pensar en las invitaciones se volvió a tensar ¿Tendría que invitar a Neji y a Rock Lee al mismo tiempo? Meneó la cabeza al pensar que era un chiste. Tampoco quería invitar a uno y no hacerlo con el otro… Se llevó los dedos a la nariz y se quedó quieta un momento pensando en que hacer. Al final sólo decidió regresar a su casa. Ya tendría tiempo de sacar un poco de luz entre tantas dudas.

–Ya estoy en casa. –Dijo mientras dejaba sus sandalias en la entrada.

–Bienvenida, mi corazón. –El señor Jin Ama, el padre de Tenten, la recibió con una calida sonrisa.

– ¿Mi mamá no esta en casa? –Aquella era una pregunta por demás innecesaria. El señor Jin por lo general no coincidía con la esposa. Por muchas razones.

–Por lo que alcanzó a decirme, fue a entregar las invitaciones para tu fiesta.

Tenten parpadeó un par de veces antes de ponerse pálida.

– ¡¿Qué ella hizo que cosa?!

Antes de que su padre pudiera contestar la chica salió corriendo de la casa. Sólo para casi chocar con su madre que venía llegando en ese momento.

– ¡Dime que no lo hiciste!

–Por el amor de Dios, hija. Sólo invite a unos pocos amigos tuyos. Se que no has estado de humor estos días. Por eso Ino-chan y yo pensamos en algo sencillo…

– ¡¿Ino-chan y tu?! Pero si acabo de hablar con ella y...

La chica de los chonguitos se dio cuenta de que le acababan de tomar el pelo.

– ¡¡Bien!! –Exclamó muy enfadada– ¡¡Es obvio que mi opinión no cuenta en todo esto!! –Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación- Quizá también tengan lista a la persona que me va a sustituir porque yo no pienso ir.

–Pero mi amor...

– ¡¡Dije que no voy a ir!! –Y con esta declaración se escuchó el portazo de su cuarto.

Xianyo y Jin Ama intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza.

–Ira a la fiesta.

—**0—**

Hinata caminaba por los amplios corredores de la mansión Hyuuga llevando dos sobres en la mano. Eran las invitaciones para la fiesta de Tenten, una para ella y otra para Neji. La señora Ama las había entregado personalmente pero la pequeña Hyuuga sentía que la mano de la joven Yamanaka se encontraba detrás de todo. Últimamente la rubia parecía demasiado ocupada en la vida de otras personas. Se detuvo un momento y desechó aquella idea; no estaba en su naturaleza juzgar de aquella manera a las personas. Y menos si se trataba de alguien tan cercano como la joven Ino... aunque claro, tenía sus momentos.

Se detuvo frente al cuarto de Neji y dudo un momento antes de tocar. Pero en el instante en que iba a hacerlo, escuchó la voz del joven Hyuuga decir un claro. "Adelante"

–Neji-niichan. –Dijo la muchacha desde la puerta– La señora Ama trajo una invitación para la fiesta de Ten...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Neji abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad, asustándola un poco.

– ¿Tenten vino aquí?

–No, Neji... la mamá de Tenten-san pasó sólo para entregar las invitaciones.

– ¿Entonces, hay una para mi?

Hinata no entendía la actitud de su primo, simplemente le extendió el sobre que él tomó como si se tratara de un objeto muy frágil.

–Entonces esta... es una invitación para mi.

–Me supongo que de eso se trata... –Hinata estaba escandalizada. Acababa de hacer un comentario irónico.

–Bien, bien. –Neji estaba demasiado ensimismado para notarlo– Entonces hay que hacer las cosas de la manera apropiada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Hinata se estaba empezando a preocupar.

–Sólo tengo que demostrar que... mis fuegos de juventud pueden arder tan intensos como los de él... pan comido.

Y Neji se alejó de ahí dejando a una Hinata temerosa de que aquello fuera el anuncio del fin de los tiempos.

—**0—**

Rock Lee caminaba alrededor de su habitación como animal enjaulado, pensando en lo que debía de hacer. La señora Ama había pasado para entregarle una invitación para el cumpleaños de Tenten. Era la oportunidad perfecta para... para... en realidad no sabía bien que hacer, pero aquello era una señal importante. Aunque claro esta, Neji sin duda había recibido su invitación también y eso significaba que los tres se verían frente a frente.

–Neji no es el único que puede verse "a la moda" –Pensó en voz alta– Yo también puedo ¡Y si fallo entonces haré seiscientas abdominales!

No bien acababa de decir eso cuando se dio una palmada en la frente. Esas eran las cosas que Neji no haría. Suspiró y trato de tomar una actitud casual, como lo haría el prodigio Hyuuga. Si, esa era la actitud, ahora sólo tenía que conservarla ahí hasta que Tenten pudiera notarla y decidirse por él.

–Hola, Tenten-san. –Dijo Rock Lee tratando de sonar como Neji– Me alegra que me hayas invitado, no estaba preparado, pero te he traído un regalo...

Se quedó con un intento de sonrisa y la mano extendida. Parado en el quicio de la ventana estaba el halconcillo rojo. Por alguna razón el animalito parecía estar sonriendo. Lee se puso muy rojo y se acercó a la ventana. El ave entrenada extendió una de sus patas y le permitió al joven ninja tomar el mensaje cifrado que llevaba encima.

"Misión clase B. Todo el equipo presentarse en la oficina del gondaime Hokage"

Lee meneó la cabeza con descontento. Pero era todo el gesto de desagrado que haría al respecto. Tomó su mochila de campaña y se caló su chaleco shinobi. Como siempre dio una última mirada a su habitación antes de salir de ahí.

—**0—**

Tenten casi sintió alegría cuando vio el ave mensajera parada en el quicio de su ventana. Una misión, algo que en realidad era más fácil de manejar que aquella avalancha de sentimientos y pensamientos que la agobiaban.

Iba saltando de techo en techo camino a la torre cuando dos figuras más se le unieron. Del lado derecho Neji y del izquierdo Rock Lee. Apenas hubo una mirada entre ellos. La misión tenía que ser prioridad.

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre se encontraron con Maito Gai que parecía esperarlos. Llevaba un dossier en sus manos y un gesto adusto en la cara.

– ¡Yosh! Me alegra ver que tanto descanso no los ha ablandado muchachos. –Dijo el hombre mirando específicamente a Neji y a Tenten- Esta va a ser su primera misión ya con el rango oficial de Jounins.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y Tenten no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Gondaime Hokage esta terminando una serie de documentos confidenciales, pero dejo las instrucciones especificas en estos documentos. –Gai abrió el dossier– Transportaremos a un peligroso criminal. Un ninja de rango "A" llamado Tetsuko Hiragane. El peligro radica en que este truhán tiene bastantes seguidores dispuestos a liberarlo. Nos encontraremos en los limites del país de la roca con una comitiva especial que lo llevara hasta la prisión-estado de Suna ¿Entendieron?

– ¡¡Hai, Gai-sensei!! –Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Y una cosa más. –Dijo el hombre visiblemente conmovido– Ya no tienen que decirme "sensei" a partir de este momento pueden considerarme su igual. Los tres son orgullosos jounins de Konoha.

– ¡¡Gai-sensei!! –Exclamó Lee al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¡¡Lee, mi muchacho!! –Dijo Maito extendiendo los brazos.

Mientras esos dos daban muestras de un exagerado amor fraternal, Neji movía la cabeza con desaprobación y Tenten sonreía discretamente, pensando que era casi como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Finalmente se separaron y se hicieron una respetuosa reverencia. Maito Gai les hizo una igual a los otros dos muchachos que fue respondida con el mismo ánimo.

–Tengo que recoger un documento más en la oficina del Hokage. –Dijo entonces Maito Gai– Espérenme en el portón de entrada.

Los muchachos se quedaron quietos hasta que el hombre desapareció tras la puerta de la torre, entonces se miraron. Los tres estaban sonrojados y bastante nerviosos. Alguno debía de hablar primero. Neji era por lo general el que ponía la voz de la razón en todo asunto, pero por primera vez no se sentía con ánimos de hablar. Lee tosió un poco llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

–No estoy muy seguro... de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero se que no importa que tan urgente o personal sea, debemos de posponerlo, por el bien del equipo y de la misión.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo Neji, animado por la actitud de Lee– Hasta que regresemos... –Tragó saliva, la siguiente frase le iba a costar trabajo– Demos lo mejor de nuestra juventud.

Lee asintió con la cabeza y levantó el pulgar con aprobación. Neji hizo lo mismo y trató de esbozar una sonrisa que más bien parecía un rictus. Los dos muchachos comenzaron a correr en dirección al portal, olvidando momentáneamente a una muy desconcertada muchacha, que sentía haber entrado a los umbrales de la dimensión desconocida.

–Y de alguna manera... –Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr- Tengo la sensación de haber saltado de la sartén para caer en la lumbre.

**CONTINUARA...**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Me retrasé por varias razones: La primera es que debido a que por falta de computadora dependo de las bibliotecas y cibercafés para hacer mis escritos. Y debido al asunto de la influenza, pues como verán me quedé totalmente fuera de la jugada._

_La segunda es que me topé con un pequeño bache en la trama pero creo que ya lo saqué adelante. Las cosas se alargaran un capítulo más de lo planeado originalmente pero creo que el final quedara como lo había pensado._

_Un detalle más. Como muchos habrán notado este fic tiene cierto parecido con un divertido doujinshi llamado "Zettai Tenten" que es de la dibujante Gejimayo y puede encontrarse en las paginas del Deviantart. Parte de la escena de Neji y Lee en el restaurante "Ichiraku's" es similar a la que esta chica dibujó en su historia. Ese doujinshi fue la inspiración para todo lo que están leyendo y claro que le escribí a la autora explicándole la idea y de donde tome la base. Ella no habla español pero me dio su visto bueno y espero poder mandarle parte del fic traducido (Si alguien de mis lectores sabe ingles y me puede dar una mano con eso se lo agradeceré)_

_Próximo episodio: "El camino a Suna"_


	10. El camino a Suna

_Todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto. El resto de la despiadada mercadotecnia y rellenos innecesarios son obra y gracia de Shonnen Jump y TV Tokio._

**Capítulo 10: "El camino a Suna"**

Durante más de dos horas el equipo de Gai-sensei se mantuvo viajando en un cómodo silencio. Los tres chicos estaban muy ocupados en sus propios pensamientos y la regla implícita de no tocar asuntos personales durante la misión, parecía ser bastante buena... o por lo menos eso parecía de momento.

Tenten luchaba interiormente por no mirar a los lados. Podía sentir a Neji y a Rock Lee a su lado, cada cierto tiempo escuchaba una respiración fatigada. Sin duda era de Lee, no tenía ni dos horas de haber regresado de una misión y ya lo estaban mandando a otra. Estaba preocupada por él. Aunque quería ver como estaba no se atrevía, temía provocar alguna clase de reacción que pudiera alterar la delicada tranquilidad. Escuchó de nuevo a Lee, esta vez era un quejido. La chica apretó los labios y se dio cuenta que le importaba muy poco la tranquilidad. Dio un saltó a una rama más alta y pudo ver que Rock Lee estaba algo sudoroso y pálido.

– ¡Gai-sensei! –Exclamó la chica mientras se volvía a poner junto a sus compañeros– ¡Lee necesita descansar un momento!

Todos se detuvieron. Maito Gai vio a Tenten bajar hasta ponerse aun lado de Rock Lee. El muchacho estaba algo sorprendido, ella le puso una mano en el costado y libero chakra, para poder revisar si había algún daño. No le costó mucho trabajo, un poco más debajo de donde tenía su mano descubrió una cortada, ya estaba cerrada pero podía abrirse si no se le daba el tratamiento adecuado.

–Hay que poner una venda en esa parte. –Dijo Tenten mientras lo obligaba a sentarse– Menos mal que traigo compresas y una medicina. Si te llegaras a lastimar... –Ella lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó bajando la vista de inmediato– Ten mas cuidado.

Neji vio todo eso sintiendo una extraña molestia en el pecho. Podía entender que Tenten estuviera inquieta por la herida de Lee, también su premura por curarlo y evitar que la misión se retrasara. Pero verla tan preocupada, tocándolo... Prefirió darse la vuelta y tratar de concentrar su atención en otra cosa.

–Listo. –Dijo ella mientras revisaba su trabajo- Ahora sólo esperemos que no tengas que luchar contra un ejercito y la curación lo soportará.

– ¡Yosh! Gracias Tenten. –Dijo Lee levantándose de un salto- Creo que ya puedo estar listo para lo que sea.

–Me alegra saber que saben cubrirse las espaldas. –Maito Gai parecía molesto– Pero ese tipo de descuidos pueden poner en riesgo a todo mundo. Debiste de revisarte en cuanto llegamos Lee-san.

Él muchacho se sintió dolido ante las duras palabras de "amo del spandex" pero tuvo que admitir que eran ciertas. Había cometido un error grave.

Giró la vista al sentir una mirada sobre él. Neji parecía disfrutar que le estuvieran llamando la atención, le sostuvo la mirada y por un instante hubo un deseo de violencia, pero desapareció de inmediato cuando Neji se adelanto.

–Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya esta oscureciendo y es malo viajar de noche.

Los otros tres ninjas se apresuraron a seguirlo. El silencioso intercambio entre Neji y Lee no había pasado inadvertido y había tensado el ambiente. Tenten estaba nerviosa y Maito Gai sólo miraba alternativamente a sus dos muchachos.

"La inoportuna explosión de la juventud" Pensó.

—**0—**

Aunque se apresuraron a llegar al poblado donde estaba el prisionero la noche les alcanzó. Era luna nueva, la oscuridad en el bosque era absoluta, como un pesado manto de terciopelo negro.

La entrada al poblado estaba iluminada por sendas antorchas que dejaban ver a varios metros a la redonda. De manera que cualquier enemigo podía ser puesto en evidencia antes de acercarse demasiado. El equipo nueve llegó caminando, dejándose ver claramente para que no fueran confundidos con alguien más.

– ¡Alto ahí! –Dijo un hombre asomándose por el borde de la muralla de madera que rodeaba el lugar– ¡Identifíquese!

Neji entrecerró los ojos para prestar atención al arma que llevaba aquel guardia. Era un tubo largo de metal con un pequeño gatillo y un descanso de madera. Era una de esas ruidosas armas de pólvora que se estaban volviendo muy populares entre las aldeas más pobres. Se preguntó que tan efectivas serían en contra de un centenar de ninjas bien entrenados.

– ¡Somos el equipo de resguardo que viene de Konoha! –Dijo Maito– ¡Traemos ordenes selladas!

Hubo una ligera conmoción tras la muralla y después se abrió el portón de entrada. Un anciano acompañado de dos hombres llegó al encuentro de los ninjas.

– ¡Creíamos que nunca llegarían! –Dijo el anciano extendiendo las manos– No podemos retenerlo ni un minuto más. Este criminal debe de ser presentado ante el Kazekage lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Cómo sabe que no somos aliados del prisionero? –Neji se cruzó de brazos- Me parece imprudente bajar así sus defensas.

Lee iba a asentir pero se detuvo. Los aldeanos tuvieron un instante de zozobra pero después sonrieron.

–Esos revoltosos no son tan inteligentes como para idear algo tan elaborado. Además nadie puede imitar los legendarios ojos Hyuuga.

El comentario pareció incomodar a Neji. Rock Lee tosió como conteniendo la risa.

–Si, esta bien. –Maito Gai se apresuró a zanjar el asunto– Revisaremos al prisionero y mañana por la mañana partiremos a Suna.

El trío de hombres se miró con preocupación.

–Perdón, pero si más no recuerdo nosotros especificamos que fuera transportado de inmediato.

–La noche está muy cerrada y llevar a un prisionero a estas horas...

–Perdonen pero lo tienen que sacar de aquí ahora. –Interrumpió el anciano visiblemente nervioso.

Tenten miró atentamente a su alrededor y pudo detectar el exceso de seguridad y miedo alrededor de la aldea. El portón se volvió a abrir y esta vez aparecieron una veintena de hombres escoltando a otro que iba atado de pise y manos. Lee pudo notar que las ataduras de sus manos estaban dispuestas para que no pudiera hacer ningún tipo de Jutsu.

Los hombres dejaron al prisionero justo enfrente del equipo de Gai y después se dieron la vuelta y entraron con una prisa mal disimulada. El portón se volvió a cerrar y algunas antorchas se apagaron. Los shinobis de Konoha tardaron en reaccionar ante la poca usual situación.

– ¡¿Pero que demonios pretenden con eso?! –Exclamó Rock Lee dando tres pasos al frente- ¡No podemos irnos así nada más, salgan de una vez y explíquense!

No hubo respuesta, de hecho parecía que la aldea estaba desierta. Neji también hizo el intento de acercarse a la puerta pero Maito Gai lo detuvo.

–No tiene caso, muchacho. Lo mejor es que veamos como podemos llevar a este truhán al punto de encuentro antes de que sus allegados nos localicen

Entonces por primera vez el prisionero hizo ruido. Era una especia de risa, baja y repetitiva, como una tos seca.

–Es mejor que me liberen y se vayan –Dijo sin levantar la vista- Mi banda pronto estará sobre ustedes como una parvada de buitres sobre un pedazo de carne descompuesta.

–Pues esta carne descompuesta les pateara las… –Empezó a decir Rock Lee pero se detuvo, miró a Tenten y después a Neji y cambio su actitud- Somos un equipo de clase "S" no tenemos nada que temer.

Neji alzó las cejas, Tenten parpadeó sin entender a su compañero.

–Esteee… -Maito Gai se sentía ligeramente desplazado en esa historia- Será mejor que empecemos a caminar. Neji, usa el byakuugan para evitar encuentros innecesarios.

–Como usted ordene, Maito-sama. –Dijo Neji con un entusiasmo muy raro en el.

–Lee y Tenten mantengan un ojo sobre el prisionero. –El maestro de Taijutsu sentía que algo no estaba marchando correctamente- Yo viajare un poco más atrás para cubrir nuestra retaguardia.

Neji miró a Lee con indignación. Le había tocado estar con Tenten, aquello era indignante. El muchacho de las cejas pobladas estaba a punto de sonreír victorioso cuando sintió la pesada mirada de su compañera.

– ¿Pasa algo malo Tenten?

La muchacha empujó al cautivo obligándolo a caminar. Al pasar aún lado de Rock Lee simplemente murmuró.

–No vayas a hacer algo estúpido, por favor.

Rock Lee ladeó la cabeza sin entender ¿Porqué se oía tan enfadada? Se apresuró a alcanzarla y se puso al lado del prisionero. Tetsuko Hiragane les dedicó una pequeña mirada analítica a ambos ninjas y permaneció en silencio. Tal vez el viaje resultaría más divertido de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Preguntó el ninja verde a su compañera, hablaba en voz baja, de manera que no se escuchara como un reproche.

–No me pasa nada. –Dijo ella también en voz baja, aunque si se notaba claramente que estaba molesta- Sólo concéntrate en el trabajo y déjame en paz.

Oficialmente Lee se convirtió en la imagen del desconcierto.

Neji caminaba varios metros adelante y gracias al byakuugan pudo notar la tensión entre sus compañeros. Aquello le llenó de una malsana alegría que se cortó al notar que Tenten lo estaba mirando directamente y no parecía exactamente muy contenta.

—**0—**

Maito Gai estaba parado en lo alto de un árbol, trataba de ver algún punto de referencia en el camino pero aquello era imposible, exceptuando la línea del horizonte, todo estaba dividido ente el negro azul del cielo estrellado y el negro absoluto de la tierra. Maldijo a los aldeanos y su cobardía y después descendió a donde lo esperaba el equipo.

–No hay manera de ver que hay más adelante. Lo único bueno es que cualquier señal de otras personas en el bosque sería detectada de inmediato.

–Mi gente ha vivido en estos bosques por años. –Dijo Tetsuko con una sonrisa en los labios- Podemos viajar en la más absoluta oscuridad, conocemos cada rincón y cada piedra que hay por aquí.

–Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca. –Maito Gai miró a su equipo- Tenten, has un perímetro de trampas, nada que levante sospechas, si mueves una roca procura dejarla de nuevo en donde la encontraste. Que Neji te ayude a ponerlas. Lee deja a nuestro "invitado" lo más cómodo posible, va a ser una noche bastante movidita.

Lee asintió con la cabeza y llevó a Tetsuko hasta un árbol donde lo dejo bien atado. Neji y Tenten se adentraron en la espesura.

La chica de los chonguitos sacó un pergamino de armas y haciéndose un pequeño corte en el pulgar invocó los sellos y un centenar de cuchillos kunai aparecieron listos para ser usados. Buscaba en sus bolsillos un carrete de hilo ninja cuando vio a Neji. Incluso a través de la oscuridad podía notar lo intenso de su mirada.

–Ahora no, Neji. –Dijo ella concentrándose en poner los kunai en el hilo.

–Es un momento de calma antes de...

– ¡Dije que ahora no! –No gritó, pero lo imperativo de su voz retumbó en el pecho del joven Hyuuga.

–Creí que estábamos bien... –El reproche salió incluso antes de que Neji lo notara.

–Tenemos una cantidad desconocida de enemigos detrás de nosotros, no podemos ver bien lo que estamos haciendo... ¿Crees que estoy de humor para unos estúpidos arrumacos?

La chica casi se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de lo ruda que había sonado. Pero era tarde. El rostro de Neji se convirtió en una fría mascara de eficiencia. Tomó un puñado de cuchillos y sacó su propio hilo ninja. Se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra y comenzó a preparar una trampa similar en un árbol cercano.

Mientras tanto Maito Gai caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Se sentía inútil y por partida doble. Por un lado la misión parecía ponerse cada vez más y más difícil. Que los aldeanos hayan tenido tanta prisa por deshacerse de su prisionero y que este estuviera tan tranquilo no presagiaba nada bueno. Y estaba el factor de sus muchachos. Había una terrible tensión entre ellos. Un vivaz fuego de hormonas y juventud que amenazaban con convertirse en una explosión espantosa si no lograba enfriarlos antes. Pero no había tiempo de mantener esa clase de conversaciones con sus muchachos.

– ¿Sintiendo que el final se acerca? –El hombre atado al árbol estaba bastante relajado.

–Demasiada tranquilidad para un tipo que va a acabar en las manos del Kazekage. –Dijo Maito entrecerrando los ojos- La poca piedad que Sabaku no Gaara demuestra a sus prisioneros es legendaria.

–Nunca llegaré a ver a ese monstruo, ni ustedes tampoco. Tienen una última oportunidad de liberarme, si lo hacen puedo considerar el dejarlos vivir.

Lee iba a contestarle cuando escucharon una explosión lejana. El chico trepó rápidamente al árbol y después descendió con la misma rapidez.

– ¡La explosión viene de la aldea que dejamos atrás!

–Parece que mi gente no le gusto que me hayan entregado tan pronto.

Neji y Tenten aparecieron en ese momento, listo para entrar en acción. Maito Gai hizo un rápido análisis de lo que tenían que hacer.

–Quedarnos aquí no será sano. No sabemos cuantos son. Tendremos que tomar el camino a Suna y movernos lo más rápidamente posible.

– ¿Quién se llevara al prisionero? –Preguntó Neji.

Maito Gai hizo una serie de sellos antes de morderse el dedo pulgar.

– ¡Jutsu de invocación: Ninkame!

Hubo una explosión de humo y la formidable tortuga roja apareció ante ellos.

– ¿No es un poco tarde para llamarme Maito? –Preguntó el enorme animal con voz cansina.

–Lo lamento Ninkame pero se trata de una emergencia. Necesito que lleves a este hombre sobre tu caparazón y nos sigas. Tenemos que llegar lo mas pronto posible al puente que separa el país del fuego del desierto.

– ¿Eeeh? –La tortuga miró al tipo y después a Maito- Encima de todo quieres que corra como loco a mitad de la noche... Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas, Gai.

Lee levantó al hombre y lo sentó sin mucha ceremonia sobre la tortuga roja. El tipo estaba casi por soltar la risa ¿Cómo iba una tortuga como esa a correr? Maito Gai hizo una seña y Neji dio un salto y comenzó a correr, después le siguió Tenten, Lee se quedó un momento dudoso pero siguió a su compañera.

–Espero que este bien sujeto. –Dijo Ninkame suspirando- No quiero regresar a levantarlo.

Y antes de que Tetsuko pudiera hacer un comentario sarcástico la tortuga salió disparada como si fuera un automóvil de carreras. Maito se fue tras ellos, no sin antes dejar su provisión de sellos explosivos diseminados por el camino.

Un par de minutos después pudo escuchar como sus sellos empezaban a explotar.

**CONTINUARA...**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Bueno debo de decir que este capítulo salió más que nada como una especie de relleno mientras preparo la siguiente parte. Me gusta la comedia romántica, pero también tenía que darles una poca de acción, digo la serie trata sobre ninjas después de todo._

_El prisionero sabe algo que los demás no, la relación de equipo no es tan buena como parece, es de noche y no pueden ver bien, los enemigos están más cerca de lo que les gustaría y yo tengo ganas de una coca cola con mucho hielo (ja, ja, ja)_

_Un saludo al dúo dinámico Ono-san y Vistoria-san que se mantienen pegadas al fic. Tambien al buen Gabe Logan y por supuesto a mi adorada Pao-chan que me da la mano en los momentos más oscuros y que sin ella no hubiera salido del bache en el que me metí._

_En el próximo capítulo habrá más acción, despechos, gritos y sombrerazos mientras nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia._

_Siguiente capítulo: "El puente del destino"_


	11. El puente del destino

**Capítulo 11: "El puente del destino"**

Tetsuko Hiragane había vivido muchas cosas en su vida. Pero estar montado sobre una tortuga gigante que parecía correr más que un caballo de carreras no era una de ellas.

Maito Gai mantenía la retaguardia y por instantes sentía una conmoción varios metros tras él ¿Acaso sus perseguidores estaban más cerca de lo que se imaginaban? Dio un leve vistazo sobre su hombro pero sólo se encontró con la más absoluta oscuridad. Más allá del punto de donde avanzaban no se veía nada. De hecho de no ser por los instintos de Ninkame y la cercanía de sus discípulos él ya se hubiera perdido.

La parte mala de todo eso no era el hecho de que los estuvieran persiguiendo, era el no saber cuantos y que clase de armamento llevaban. Después de las explosiones de los sellos que había plantado, el bosque había quedado en silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por un repentino movimiento de tanto en tanto cerca de ellos.

Más adelante Neji llevaba la guía del grupo. Usando el byakuugan podía virtualmente ver con claridad todo a su alrededor, a varios metros de distancia. Incluso a sus dos compañeros que le seguían a una cierta distancia para no perderlo de vista. No estaba muy seguro de la actitud de Tenten. Quizás era verdad, no era el momento de hacer o decir cosas personales. Entonces se detuvo, la vasta mirada del byakuugan le estaba mostrando algo extraño. El resto del equipo pronto se puso a la par.

– ¿Pasa algo Neji? –Pregunto Maito Gai acercándose.

–Los tengo a la vista. –Dijo el joven Hyuuga- Son cerca de veinte o treinta, parecen bien entrenados… detecto algo en sus ojos, es chakra… pero diferente.

– ¿Cómo si fuera algo mecánico? –Preguntó Tenten.

Neji se le quedó viendo un instante, era como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Algo que en ese momento considero bueno, trató de dedicarle una sonrisa pero ella sólo encaró las cejas, para él fue un claro "No te des ideas" que le cayó como balde de agua fría.

–Parece que llevan algo, como un aparato. –Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

–Creo saber que es lo que pasa. –Tenten miró a Maito- Sensei, tengo una idea.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza pero después sonrió con fiereza al ver la determinación de la chica.

–Entonces adelante, demostremos la fuerza del fuego juvenil.

—**0—**

Los perseguidores disminuyeron su marcha a medida que se acercaban al claro donde se suponía que estaba su líder custodiado por aquellos ninjas. Antes de hacer explotar la aldea, los habitantes les habían dicho que era una causa perdida. Pero la única causa perdida era de aquellos pobres idiotas que se quedaron sin hogar.

El guía del grupo se detuvo cerca del claro y descubrió que no había nadie. Aquello era extraño. Sabía que los Ninjas estaban en la zona. Hizo una seña y todos comenzaron a moverse con cautela revisando cada matorral, árbol o piedra en el sitio.

Algo salió justo en el centro del claro, de la tierra misma. Los hombres sólo alcanzaron a distinguir un pequeño cohete de papel antes de que una intensa luz estallara justo en su cara.

También, debajo de la tierra apareció Neji que cargó contra un grupo de tipos que aun se retorcían de dolor cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Golpeó con precisión sus puntos de chakra y cayeron al suelo como fardos. Tenten cayó desde la parte alta de un árbol con un par de tonfas en la mano. Un hombre cometió el error de mirar hacía arriba en ese momento y recibió el golpe en plena cara, la chica se movió rápidamente, agachada, tirando golpes contundentes a las piernas del enemigo, inutilizándolos eficazmente. Algunos de los que no habían quedado cegados por la luz trataron de escapar pero Maito Gai y Lee les cortaron el paso. Todos se quedaron de piedra, indecisos entre atacar y rendirse. La luz de la bengala disminuía lentamente y Maito Gai pudo apreciar unos extraños anteojos que llevaban sus perseguidores.

–Así que de esa manera podían seguirnos en la oscuridad. –La sonrisa de victoria del amo del spandex era más brillante que las bengalas- Interesantes artilugios, lastima que tenemos una experta en armas que sabe contrarrestarlos.

El grupo sobreviviente pudo ver como las tres cuartas partes de sus fuerzas estaban diseminadas por el suelo, inconcientes o demasiado lastimados para poder actuar. Su líder, Tetsuko estaba sentado sobre una enorme tortuga roja que parecía sonreír muy satisfecha y eso resultaba más inquietante que la expresión del hombre de verde.

Uno de ellos, quizá desesperado ante la situación o tal vez envalentonado por el momento, hizo un movimiento muy rápido, llevándose las manos al arma que cargaba en su hombro. Neji notó que era uno de esos ruidosos tubos de pólvora. Estaba algo lejos del sujeto pero aún así intentó acercarse a el. Lee también notó el intento de usar el arma y brincó en su dirección lanzando una patada voladora El golpe hizo que girara en redondo, apuntando su arma en dirección de Neji que ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Tomó al arma por el cañón, apartándola de su cara y le aplicó un golpe al tipo justo en el centro de su sistema nervioso.

Tenten vio todo el movimiento sin preocuparse demasiado. Aquellas cosas eran demasiado lentas y ruidosas como para que representaran un peligro real. Pero entonces vio que el desvío de Neji colocaba el tubo justo en su dirección. El golpe de su compañero provocó que el hombre se convulsionara y jalara del gatillo.

Fue primero un estruendo, Tenten pudo sentir que había peligro y se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue suficiente, sintió un golpe en su hombro, cerca del hueso, después se convirtió en un dolor intenso y caliente que agarrotó su brazo, Dio un grito mientras a causa del impacto caía de espaldas. Aquello provocó un desconcierto que algunos de los hombres aprovecharon para escapar. Los ninjas parecían desconcertados ante la extraña capacidad de aquella arma.

Neji pudo ver el artefacto, pudo ver como le cerraba las terminales nerviosas al enemigo, pudo ver como los músculos de la mano tensaban provocando el disparo. El pequeño proyectil fue casi un borrón a través del byakuugan, aterrado se dio cuenta de la trayectoria y de cómo aquel pequeño pero letal pedazo de metal impactaba el hombro de Tenten.

Lee estaba casi orgulloso de su "entrada dinámica" cuando vio que aquel truhán trataba de sorprenderlos. Había reaccionado a tiempo. El golpe fue perfecto y preciso, la intervención de Neji tan sólo era un remate que el consideró innecesario. Pero entonces vino el disparo y al ver como caía su compañera sintió que el corazón lo aplastaban con un puño invisible.

– ¡Revisen la herida! –Ordenó Maito reaccionando de inmediato. Tan sólo había un arma de fuego entre aquellos tipos así que no había amenazas inmediatas, le hubiera gustado atraparlos a todos pero la prioridad estaba ahora en Tenten- ¡Ninkame asegúrate que nuestro invitado no haga ninguna tontería!

–Déjame ver que clase de herida es esa. –Neji se acercó solicito a la chica.

–Estoy bien. –Dijo ella en voz baja- Solo fue un rasguño.

– ¡Fue un error imperdonable! –Lee revoloteaba alrededor, tratando de intervenir- ¡Juro que daré quinientas vueltas al monte de los Hokages por esto!

–Dije que estoy bien. –Dijo ella mientras trataba de evitar que Neji la tocara- Solo necesito unas vendas y sacar ese pedazo de metal del hombro.

–Pero la herida…

–Yo puedo usar el byakuugan para…

– ¡¡Dije que estoy bien, maldita sea!! –Restalló la chica poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Los dos muchachos retrocedieron un poco, desconcertados.

–Has estado actuando muy rara desde que salimos. –Observó Neji.

– ¿Rara, yo? –El tono de voz de la chica tenía dejos de ironía- Ustedes dos son los que… simplemente me han estado… ¡Maldita sea no los entiendo! –La chica parecía que iba a soltar el llanto- Nunca me habían prestado atención y de repente es como si me hubiera convertido en el primer premio de alguna estúpida competencia. –Tragó saliva y se llevó la mano al hombro herido- No quiero sus atenciones, yo me puedo curar sola.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a donde había caído su mochila, pasando deliberadamente por encima de los enemigos que habían sido derribados. Neji y Lee intercambiaron una mirada de vergüenza y después miraron a su sensei. El hombre del spandex verde simplemente se alzó de hombros y les hizo la seña de que se mantuvieran alertas.

—**0—**

Tenten sintió que iba a desmayarse pero logró sacar el perdigón de su hombro sin soltar un solo grito. Inmediatamente aplicó la pomada para cicatrizar y apretó las vendas en la herida. Había gruesas lágrimas resbalando por su cara, quería pensar que el dolor era el culpable, pero había otras cosas que también la tenían en ese estado.

Neji y Lee… Ambos nombres revoloteaban en su cabeza y no había manera de que se los pudiera sacar. Por diferentes razones. Incluso ahora que tenían un peligro inminente sobre sus personas, no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que le estaban pasando. En la manera en que Lee y ella se trataron en aquella cita, en las pláticas con Neji y en las consecuencias de todo eso. Aun tenía el sabor de los labios de Neji en su mente y en las cosas tan extrañas que sintió cuando vio a los dos muchachos después de eso. Después durante la misión, la manera en que ellos trataban de portarse diferente, como si compitieran por llamarle la atención ¿No habían quedado que no tocarían asuntos personales? Incluso ella misma. Se preocupo por Lee al verlo herido, no la clase de preocupación normal y después la reacción de Neji la hizo sentirse culpable, a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo, pero ahí estaba, no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y decidió cambiar la confusión por la furia, al menos eso si lo entendía… y también el remordimiento de haberles gritado a los dos de esa manera ¿Pero no era por culpa de ellos que se sentía así? De nuevo esa desagradable sensación de no entender. Meneó la cabeza y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo se puso de pie.

Hizo un par de movimientos para ver si su brazo respondía. Por fortuna al quitar el perdigón ya sólo sentía una molestia ligera. Nada de que preocuparse. Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a clarear; sobre las copas de los árboles se veía el discreto tono azul y rosa del amanecer. Cerca de ahí Lee hacía guardia junto a Ninkame. Neji estaba de pie sobre la rama baja de un árbol, tenía el byakuugan activado y parecía mirar un punto más allá del espeso bosque.

–Están reagrupándose. –Dijo Neji mientras saltaba al suelo- Parece que hay ahora una treintena de esos hombres… armados con tubos de pólvora.

Tenten se llevó la mano al hombro herido. Maito Gai se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

–Esas armas son demasiado veloces… incluso si logrará abrir todas las puertas secretas. –Apretó los labios- Tenemos que avisar a los aliados de Suna que necesitaremos refuerzos. –Miró a la tortuga quien parecía expectante- Contamos contigo, Ninkame.

El animal simplemente asintió y se sacudió a su "carga" con un simple movimiento. Sin mediar palabra dio la vuelta y salió disparada en dirección a Suna.

–Llevaremos al hombre hasta el puente. Ahí haremos una defensa cerrada hasta que llegué la ayuda. –Los muchachos iban a asentir pero Maito los detuvo- Se… se que hay demasiados problemas entre ustedes… la llama de la juventud a excedido su ardor y quizás es mi culpa, por no haber guiado sus pasos correctamente.

– ¡Sensei! –Lee dio un paso adelante pero la mirada inflexible de su maestro lo detuvo.

–No hay excusas ni frases alentadoras esta vez. Si las cosas salen como debe de ser, les prometo que hablaré con Tsunade-sama para que se les asignen diferentes equipos, para que no tengan que volver a mezclar… deber con sentimiento.

Los tres muchachos permanecieron en silencio, parecían avergonzados, pensativos. Neji levantó los ojos para dar una ojeada a su maestro.

– ¿Y si las cosas no salen bien?

–Entonces no habrá de que preocuparse. –Maito Gai hizo una especie de mueca triste y después puso un rostro severo- ¿Qué tan cerca están de nosotros?

–Poco más de medio kilómetro. –Dijo Neji con la vista aun fija en su sensei- Vienen despacio. Sin duda evitaran un encuentro como el anterior.

–Nos moveremos por separado. –Dijo entonces el maestro- Si quieren usar esos tubos de pólvora tendrán más problemas en apuntar a blancos independientes. Yo llevare a nuestro invitado.

–Si me soltaran podrían vivir más tiempo. –Gruño Tetsuko- Están caminando a su perdición. Nunca llegarán al puente.

–Llegaremos al puente y tú enfrentaras a tu destino. –Neji le dedicó un gruñido- Somos el mejor equipo de ninjas de Konoha y ni un centenar de esas armas podrán detenernos.

Por un instante, Maito Gai estuvo a punto de sonreír pero cambio su expresión mientras levantaba al prisionero maniatado y lo ponía en su espalda. Tras una pequeña seña el equipo comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Neji había estado viajando con el byakuugan activado y pronto sintió los estragos de ello. Apretó los ojos un instante y desactivó su línea de sangre, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una píldora de soldado para recuperar las fuerzas, lo pensó mejor y decidió guardarla, tenía la ubicación de los perseguidores y necesitaría de todo su chakra cuando se llegara la hora de combatir.

Finalmente y tras media hora de correr y saltar entre los árboles llegaron a un claro. El bosque era partido a la mitad por una enorme zanja de casi cien metros de ancho y tan profunda que era imposible distinguir el fondo. Unos pocos metros a la derecha de donde habían llegado pudieron ver un macizo puente de madera, sujeto con cables de hacer y pilares de cemento en las orillas.

Lee miró nervioso a su alrededor tratando de sentir o escuchar algo más que el sonido de los pájaros y el mecer de las hojas al viento. Pareciera que el bosque estaba vacío.

Neji sacó su píldora de soldado y la tragó sin más ceremonia. Cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, permitiendo que la píldora actuara rápidamente, tuvo un leve estremecimiento y sus reservas de chakra se llenaron a tope. Era extraño sentirse lleno de energía y agotado, al mismo tiempo. Entonces volvió a activar el byakuugan y tuvo una visión bastante amplia de la zona.

–Parece que nuestros "amigos" están más cerca. –Dijo Neji- Unos doscientos metros, avanzando por esa dirección.

"Maldita visión Hyuuga" Pensó Tetsuko "Pero aún no han descubierto todas las sorpresas"

–Tenemos que movernos más rápido. –Gai empezó a tener un mal presentimiento- Una vez que atravesemos el puente….

No pudo terminar la frase, una andanada de perdigones se estrellaron el en suelo seguido por el estruendo de las armas de fuego. Los ninjas saltaron en diferentes direcciones. Una segunda andanada de perdigones los hizo correr en dirección al puente.

– ¡Están demasiado lejos para usar nuestras armas! –Gritó Tenten mientras sentía que los disparos pasaban demasiado cerca- ¿Qué tan lejos pueden llegar esas cosas?

Maito tomó al prisionero como si fuera un saco vacío y se lo arrojo a Lee.

–Crucen el puente, escóndanse en los árboles, no den un blanco fácil.

Una nueva serie de disparos los hizo saltar y esta vez algo pasó rozando la cabeza de Tetsuko.

– ¡¡Imbeciles, me vana dar a mí!! –Rugió enfurecido.

Lee se dio cuenta de eso y colocó al hombre de manera de escudo, cosa que provocó que Tetsuko pataleara y protestara, pero Lee parecía no muy afectado por ello. Corrió para ponerse a la altura de Tenten y de esa manera escudarla también. Ella parecía protestar pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Neji notó el gesto y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Lo que su byakuugan le mostraba no era alentador, Como lo había visto, eran treinta hombres, todos armados con esos odiosos tubos de pólvora, disparaban diez mientras los otros recargaban, pero lo hacían tan rápido que parecía una sola ráfaga. No podía llegar hasta ellos sin arriesgarse a recibir un tiro. No, no tenía caso tentar al destino para hacerse el héroe.

La siguiente andanada de tiros causo que pedazos de cemento de los pilares salieran volando, estaban ya en el puente y pronto llegarían al otro lado. En ese momento el ninja cautivo comenzó a patalear con más fuerza aún. Estaba desesperado.

–¡¡No crucen, esos idiotas no la desconectaron!!

Tenten sintió primero el peligro. Neji vio entonces un delgado hilo que iba de la base del puente al centro de este donde había un barril de apariencia sospechosa amarrado bajo las tablas. Cuando Lee y Tenten lo pasaron el chakra de estos lo activo, llevando una señal directo al barril.

Entonces todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta para Neji, Pudo ver como Lee soltaba al prisionero y sujetaba a Tenten para levantarla e ir más rápido, sintió que las tablas del puente temblaban y que el barril se convertía en una cegadora luz blanca, aquello lastimó sus ojos, el puente comenzó a levantarse envuelto en una bola de fuego pero alcanzó a hacer una cosa más. Cargó su mano con todo el chakra que pudo y aplicó la técnica de "La palma de aire"

– ¡Hakke Kuusho! –Gritó al tiempo que la ráfaga de energía empujaba a sus compañeros al otro lado del puente.

Entonces todo volvió a la velocidad normal, la explosión lo lanzó para arriba pero alcanzó a esquivar las esquirlas de madera ardiendo, no podía verlas pero si podía sentir que se acercaban, quedó tan sólo un instante en el vacio antes de empezar a caer, buscó a tientas algo en que asirse y se aferró a un pedazo de cuerda, deseando que no se fuera a reventar.

Hizo un vertiginoso viaje contra el muro del acantilado y se estrelló con fuerza, por fortuna la cuerda a la que se sujetaba no cedió y quedo suspendido.

–¡¡Maldita sea, Tetsuko cayó al vacío!! –Gritó alguien en la espesura.

–¡¡Mátenlos a todos!! –gritó alguien más

Las ráfagas de disparos se hicieron más intensas. Tenten trató de llegar a donde estaba Neji pero no podía. Entonces escucho el escalofriante sonido de un perdigón golpeando algo blando y a Neji lanzar un gemido de dolor.

Maito Gai estaba aun del otro lado, tratando de salir de su cubierta tras un árbol cuando vio la explosión del puente y como Neji y el prisionero caían al vacio. No sintió ninguna pena por Tetsuko. El criminal atado de manos y pies cayó mientras gritaba y maldecía. Que Kamisama lo juzgara ahora. Suspiró aliviado al ver que su discípulo estaba colgado del lado correcto del puente, sólo era cuestión de que trepara para…

Los disparos trazaron una línea en la pared hasta que dieron contra la espalda de Neji. Justo en centro de su camisa se empezó a formar una mancha roja, el chico parecía querer soltarse en cualquier momento.

Maito Gai rugió furioso y se lanzó contra el enemigo mientras dejaba que la ira y el chakra acumulado en su cuerpo comenzaran a abrir las "Puertas celestiales" de su cuerpo, un perdigón paso tan ceca de su cara que le dejo una marca sangrante, otro más le abrió una herida en la pierna pero apenas si lo notó, estaba fuera de sí. No iba a permitir que nadie tocara a sus muchachos, nadie.

Saltó sobre el primer grupo antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, pateó y dio puñetazos haciendo crujir huesos y saltar sangre a diestra y siniestra. Los hombres corrieron para ponerse a salvo mientras trataban desesperadamente de recargar sus armas y detener al enloquecido amo del taijutsu.

—**0—**

Los disparos habían cesado. Tenten se asomó por encima del tronco donde estaba oculta, con un kunai listo para ser arrojado, vio el bosque en silencio y alcanzó a escuchar algunos gritos aislados. Sin duda Maito Gai se hacía cargo de la situación ¿Y Neji?

Corrió en dirección al puente caído, antes de ser arrojada alcanzó a ver al prisionero ser lanzado por los aires, tal vez estaría muerto, pero eso podía significar… Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquella siniestra idea de su mente; el lugar aún estaba hacía humo. Al acercarse y mirar por la orilla sintió una mezcla de alivio y temor. Neji estaba colgando algunos metros mas abajo, pero no se veía en buen estado.

– ¡Aguanta! –Gritó la chica mientras abría su pergamino de invocaciones- ¡Tengo una cadena bastante larga, no te sueltes!

Neji levantó la cabeza y miró a Tenten que ya empezaba a bajar la cadena para sujetarlo, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

–Es tarde… no puedo sujetarme.

– ¡No digas idioteces, Neji-kun! –Le gritó ella con el corazón en un puño- ¡Sujeta la cadena!

Neji vio un movimiento brusco y entonces apareció Lee, bajando en rapel, para alcanzarlo.

– ¡No permitiré que mi rival termine de esa manera! –Dijo mientras bajaba- ¡Dame la mano!

–Tan solo… Tan solo cuídala, por mi…

Neji cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajo totalmente, Lee gritó lleno de frustración cuando la mano de su compañero de equipo resbalo inerte entre las suyas y Neji Hyuuga cayó al vacío, perdiéndose entre las sombras de abismo.

—**0—**

Maito Gai casi había mermado a las fuerzas enemigas, pese a su fuerza en armamento eran peleadores mediocres que no tenían nada que hacer contra él. Pero algunos de ellos lograron tomar una distancia prudente y dispararon en contra del ninja.

El amo del spandex vio los proyectiles venir a el, su mente y cuerpo estaban tan acelerados que pudo definir la trayectoria antes de que llegaran su destino. Sintió que podía esquivarlas pero entonces algo más se interpuso en su camino. Una columna de arena se formo ante él y los perdigones quedaron atrapados sin llegar a tocarlo.

Los hombres sintieron que el estomago se les encogía de miedo al ver aquella muralla de arena surgir justo enfrente del enemigo, aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Uno de ellos trató de correr, pero algo sujetó su pierna y lo hizo caer, los demás trataron de imitar su huida al ver que una "mano" de arena lo envolvía. No dieron ni tres pasos cuando un extraño y enorme títere les cortó el paso.

Maito Gai escucho una voz muy profunda decir "Funeral del desierto" Y entonces el hombre fue aplastado por la arena que lo envolvía, el títere disparo una serie de dardos y cuchillos a los sorprendidos maleantes. Todo acabó en un momento, sin más que hacer, El jounin de Konoha se empezó a relajar y dejó que sus niveles de chakra regresaran a la normalidad.

De entre los árboles apareció un muchacho bajito, de cabellos rojos y marcadas ojeras en sus ojos. Gaara de la arena miró con gesto cansino a Maito Gai.

–Lamento la tardanza. –Dijo en un tono neutro- Pero encontramos el almacén de estos tipos cerca de nuestras tierras y lo destruimos… ¿El prisionero?

–En el fondo del acantilado. –Respondió Maito con calma. Pero recordó entonces algo muy importante- ¡Uno de mis muchachos está en problemas!

Gaara giró en redondo, siguiendo a maito gai quien ya corría en dirección al puente caído.

—**0—**

Tenten gritó como nunca lo había hecho mientras estiraba la mano para tratar, inútilmente de sujetar a Neji, quien se perdía en las sombras del abismo.

Sintió que su corazón estallaba ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Los ojos se le nublaron debido a las lagrimas y sus gritos los escuchaba como si fuera otra persona, sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la cintura. Era Rock Lee que estaba tratando de impedir que cometiera alguna locura.

– ¡Hay que sacarlo! –Dijo ella- ¡Puede estar herido, puede estar vivo!

De nuevo rompió en llanto y Lee la sujetó contra su pecho. En realidad se dio cuenta de que eso era lo único que podía hacer. Levantó la vista y vio a su maestro cruzar el acantilado a través de un puente hecho con la arena de Gaara; justo detrás de él venía Kankuro con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

–Neji cayó al vacío. –Dijo Lee tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible.

Kankuro se asomó al borde del abismo y alzó una ceja.

–Parece que Temari encontró algo.

Hubo una corriente de aire que ascendió del lugar y Temari de la arena apareció montada en su abanico. Llevaba a alguien con ella. Tenten levantó la vista y sintió que el corazón se le detuvo un instante.

–No alcancé a rescatar a uno. –Dijo Temari mientras descendía- Hizo un muy interesante cochinero allá abajo, afortunadamente el otro quedó atrapado en una saliente.

Tenten levantó la vista y vio que Temari llevaba a Neji en los brazos, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y corrió al lado del muchacho que era depositado con cuidado en el suelo.

– ¡Neji! –Dijo ella abrazándolo- ¡¿Porqué no sujetaste la cadena?! ¡Pedazo de estúpido!

Por toda respuesta el muchacho estiró con dificultad y le acarició la mejilla, Tenten sonrió por encima de las lágrimas y lo abrazó tiernamente.

Rock Lee veía todo eso alejado y sintiéndose muy extraño, estaba decepcionado, triste y de alguna manera al mismo tiempo aliviado.

– ¿Todo esta bien? –Pregunto en ese momento Kankuro acercándose al muchacho de las cejas pobladas.

Lee miró a su interrogador y después al lugar donde Neji y Tenten estaban, suspiró lastimosamente y después le dio la espalda a la escena.

–Si. –Dijo alejándose del lugar- Parece que todo esta bien...

**CONTINUARA...**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Vaya... demasiado trabajo y poca diversión hacen de Kaio un chico triste._

_Estas últimas semanas han sido un verdadero desastre para mi vena de escritor pero a pesar de las fallas me logré recuperar y aquí esta otro capítulo más de la serie y por cierto es el penúltimo capítulo._

_Esta vez no tardaré tanto en publicar y estén al pendiente de un par de importantes avisos sobre proyectos a futuro que están reservados ¿Nos leeremos pronto!_

_Sigue: "Sin nubes en el cielo"_


	12. Un cielo sin nubes

**Capítulo 12: "Un cielo sin nubes"**

Neji Hyuuga abrió lentamente los ojos y comprobó que estaba vivo. Reconoció el techo y las paredes a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto privado en el hospital de Konoha ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? No había dolor pero si una ligera molestia en su espalda y una cálida y agradable sensación en su mano. Giró la cabeza lentamente a su derecha y se encontró con Tenten sentada y dormida a su lado, sujetándole la mano.

La chica dormía profundamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y emitiendo un suave sonido de respiración, su cabello estaba suelto y le cubría parcialmente la cara. Él soltó su mano y la pasó por la cara de ella, apartando algunos mechones de cabello. Tenten reaccionó ante el contacto y alzó la vista un poco encontrándose con los ojos perla de Neji.

–Hola. –Dijo él descubriendo que estaba más débil de lo que se imaginaba.

–Has dormido doce horas. –Dijo ella levantando los brazos- La bola de plomo que tenías en la espalda no tocó ningún órgano vital y… ¿Porqué sonríes?

– ¿Estuviste aquí, cuidándome?

Tenten se sonrojó mucho y bajo la vista. Neji no podía dejar de sentirse tan halagado.

–Rock Lee también estuvo… aquí... contigo.

Aquello cambió un poco el panorama. Neji iba a decir otra cosa cuando la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazo, había una sensación de alivio en aquel contacto y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente pero Neji lo notó. Y también que la visita no era otra si no "La bestia verde de Konoha". Tenten se levantó un poco apresuradamente y permaneció parada aún lado de Neji, tratando de no mirar a Lee a los ojos.

El chico de las cejas pobladas parecía bastante tranquilo, le dedico un saludo a ambos y después puso una tarjeta en la mesa aun lado de la cama.

–Ayame-san y su padre te mandan esto... –Dijo Lee con aire casual- Esperan que pronto te repongas.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio muy extraño en el cuarto. Neji Hyuuga apretó los labios y se decidió a hablar primero, había que aclarar las cosas.

–Me alegra verte mejor. –Lee fue el primero en hablar, estaba serio y eso era extraño- Aunque hubiese puesto todo mi empeño en cuidar a Tenten como me pediste... Creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo mejor que tú.

–Lee-san...

–Shikamaru me preguntó si yo amaba o quería a Tenten. –Interrumpió el chico de las cejotas- En ese momento no entendí a que se refería... Pensaba que era lo mismo, pero ayer en el acantilado me di cuenta de que no era así... Tenten te ama a ti, a mi me quiere, nada más.

Rock Lee levantó el pulgar como siempre solía hacerlo, pero había cierta falsedad en su actitud. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tenten miró a Neji y él sólo se alzó de hombros, ella asintió con la cabeza y salió a buscar a su compañero de equipo.

Bajó hasta la salida del hospital y lo encontró acostado boca arriba en uno de los jardines del lugar. Ya era mediodía y el cielo estaba despejado, no hacía ni frío ni calor, la ciudad parecía tranquila y casi desierta. Tenten dio dos pasos en dirección de Lee un poco indecisa de cómo hablar con él.

– ¿No deberías de estar con Neji? –Preguntó el muchacho sin moverse.

– ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó la muchacha nerviosa- ¿Estamos bien?

– ¿Amas a Neji?

–No deberías de responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta. –Dijo Tenten sonrojándose ante la forma tan directa de hablarle.

–Sólo estaremos bien si se que tu lo estarás.

–Creo... creo que tu lo dijiste. Te quiero y no me gustaría que... que nos separáramos.

–Entonces no lo haremos. –Lee se levantó de golpe, mirando a su interlocutora- Seremos amigos mientras la llama de nuestra juventud no muera.

–Eso puede ser mucho tiempo.

–Toda una vida, Tenten-chan.

Ella rió un poco y él también. La chica hizo el intento de acercarse pero Lee retrocedió, fue un gesto amable, la sonrisa no se borró del rostro del muchacho, pero la chica sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

–Ve con él. –Dijo Lee- Tienen mucho de que hablar.

– ¿Seguro que estas bien, Lee?

–Lo estaré... Sólo dame algo de tiempo.

Tenten se quedó un momento más viéndolo, después se dio la vuelta y regresó al hospital con paso lento. Lee no despegó la vista de ella hasta que desapareció tras la puerta del edificio. Una vez que ella se fue, Lee suspiró hondo y se fue en dirección a su casa.

Ino había visto la escena desde detrás de un árbol; iba en camino a ver como seguían Neji y Tenten cuando vio a Lee salir del lugar, no estaba por la labor de espiar, no era su intención pero prefirió esconderse para no importunar lo que parecía una conversación importante.

Salió al camino, viendo a Lee alejarse, tragó saliva con fuerza tratando de superar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sintiendo que aquel muchacho se merecía algo mejor que eso. Pero en realidad ya no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

—**0—**

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Tenten se celebró con dos semanas de retraso pero al fin y al cabo fue el evento del día. Todos sus amigos, condiscípulos y familia se reunieron para festejar los diecisiete años de la valiente kunoichi.

De entre los invitados destacaba uno más que otros. Gaara del desierto, el Kazekage de Suna, sentado en una silla con un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza y un plato con pastel y helado en una mano. Permanecía silencioso y recto, pero había un ligero brillo de interés en sus ojos que le daba un aire ligeramente menos siniestro que otras veces, incluso algunos notaron que movía la punta de su pie al ritmo de la música de la fiesta. Kankuro su hermano estaba a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar, ya que Temari había desaparecido de la fiesta, junto con Shikamaru Nara.

Ino Yamanaka estaba sentada en la mesa de la festejada, ayudándola a desenvolver los regalos, el hombro de Tenten, aun no estaba bien del todo y había que cuidarlo. Miraba de tanto en tanto a la chica que parecía muy feliz, especialmente porque Neji no se había separado de ella desde que anunciaran durante la fiesta que ellos eran novios.

La muchacha rubia podía casi sentir la felicidad de Tenten. Y por extraño que pareciera, también la de Neji, era como si el joven Hyuuga se hubiera quitado una pesada lapida de encima y ahora exhibiera una ligereza de alma y presencia. Pero entonces Ino desvió su atención a un lugar apartado del salón y ahí vio a Rock Lee sentado, comiendo su pastel sin ganas y totalmente solo...

Ese no era Rock Lee, en lo absoluto, parecía un kage-bunshi mal hecho, una broma. Ino inventó una excusa y se levantó de la mesa, tomó dos vasos de gaseosa y fue hasta donde estaba "La sombra de Lee"

–Hola. –Dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa- ¿Porqué esa cara tan larga "Capitán rayito de sol"?

–Hola Ino-san –Dijo el muchacho forzando una sonrisa- En realidad tengo algo de sueño, pero no podía dejar de venir a la fiesta.

–Si... La fiesta. –Dijo Ino mirando por encima de su hombro la mesa donde estaban Tenten y Neji- oye... ¿Porqué no...? ¿Porque estas aquí?

Lee parecía no entender la pregunta, pero poco a poco lo entendió y sonrió débilmente haciendo que el estomago de la rubia se hundiera en un hoyo.

–No soy rencoroso, ni mala persona, ella quería a todos sus amigos aquí, le dije que necesitaba tiempo para entender y... Este pastel está demasiado dulce. Creo que demasiada azúcar es mala para la salud y no se necesita de ningún sustituto de energía para avivar las llamas de la juventud y...

La mano de Ino, posada en la suya calló lo que empezaba a convertirse en una perorata sin ton ni son.

– ¿Quieres dar una vuelta para quemar esa azúcar?

– ¡Yosh! El ejercicio siempre anima el espíritu triste. –Dijo Lee levantándose de golpe.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la casa de Tenten y caminaron calle arriba, hacía los campos de entrenamiento. Lee parecía recuperar un poco de su legendaria energía, pero a medida que llegaban a la barda que separaba las casas del otro lado, su melancolía regresó. Ino se dio cuenta y empezó a pensar en la manera de sacarlo de ese silencio.

Lee salto la barda y se quedó haciendo equilibrios en el borde. Ino saltó tambien y quedo parada a su lado. Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde y bajo el cielo azul y despejado soplaba una brisa fría y suave que anunciaba el cambio de temporada.

–Un poco más abajo. –Dijo Lee de repente, señalando un punto delante de el- Neji Besó a Tenten. Yo lo vi... Y vi que eso era amor...

Ino se estremeció un poco pero no habló.

–Le dije a Tenten que todo iba a estar bien, que seriamos amigos por mucho tiempo... Que sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo para asimilar... Bueno, tú sabes.

Rock Lee dio una especie de salto y se quedó sentado en la barda, Ino hizo un gesto un poco más femenino para sentarse, cruzo las piernas y puso sus manos en las rodillas.

–Que bonito día...

–El otoño esta por llegar. –Dijo Lee mirando el cielo- Se nota porque esta refrescando un poco.

Entonces Lee giró la cabeza para ver a Ino.

–No te había dado las gracias... Por tratar de ayudarme con todo el asunto... Y por quedarte a escucharme.

–No me lo agradezcas. –Dijo Ino bajando la cabeza y poniéndose muy roja- La verdad siento que arruiné muchas cosas por andar metiéndome en lo que no me importaba...

–En algún momento todo esto tenía que pasar. –Lee suspiró y volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo- Gai-sensei dice que solo podemos hacer dos cosas: Aceptar la vida y sus cambios o cambiar la vida. Pero que si hacemos lo segundo sin duda vamos a sufrir mucho en el proceso.

–Que profundo...

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaban los ruidos propios de la fiesta y la algarabía de las personas. Ellos dos estaba en una especie de cono de silencio, todos los demás ruidos parecía ajenos. Entonces Lee se levanto y estiró los brazos, haciendo un ruido al tronar su espalda.

–Regresaré a mi casa. –Dijo Lee- Si te preguntan por mi diles que me fui a descansar...

–Oye, Lee. –Ino se levanto y se acercó a él, parecía un poco ansiosa- Se que es muy pronto... Que necesitas tiempo, pero, pero si tú...

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y puso las manos en la espalda. Lee ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

–Cuando necesites... Hablar... O algo, recuerda que yo estoy en la... florería ¿Entiendes?

–Claro que si. –Lee sonrió un poco más animado y después agrego de forma inocente- Incluso podía invitarte a salir o algo.

Ino levantó la vista, estaba roja hasta la punta del cabello y sonreía, Lee sintió un agradable escalofrío al verle la cara.

–Sería muy agradable. –Ino saltó de la barda- Yo... regresaré a la fiesta ¡Nos vemos Lee!

La chica se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Rock lee se juro que jamás entendería a las mujeres y estaba a punto de bajar cuando se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado con la chica.

"Se porto muy rara…" Pensó mientras hacía equilibrio con una pierna flexionada y los brazos cruzados "Como si le gustara… O algo"

Entonces las cosas se pusieron bastante más claras.

– ¿Le gusto a Ino-san? –Se dio una palmada muy fuerte en la frente- ¡Por Kamisama, le gusto a Ino-san!

La palmada en la frente le hizo perder el equilibrio y luchó desesperadamente por no caer, agitó los brazos para impulsarse hacia delante pero finalmente se fue de espaldas y cayó sin nada de decoro en el lado de los campos de entrenamiento.

Se quedó ahí de espaldas y con los pies recargados en la barda, viendo el cielo y sintiéndose bastante extraño. Una sonrisa de desconcierto afloró en sus labios y permaneció ahí mientras el se quedaba tirado, esperando a que el día cayera también.

—**0—**

**Epílogo.**

**Seis meses después:**

Tenten revisó que su equipo estuviera completo y bien empacado, era la primera misión que tenía todo el equipo nueve en mucho tiempo, eso la ponía muy nerviosa. A Neji lo veía a diario, ya fuera conviviendo con ella o en los entrenamientos, pero Rock Lee…

Durante ese tiempo habían perdido contacto, el chico era una sombra que pasaba saludando muy a la carrera y a veces solo una figura a lo lejos, sabía que visitaba mucho la florería de Ino pero la muchacha rubia por lo general parecía muy renuente a hablar con ella de las visitas del chico en spandex verde.

– ¿Lista?

Una mano se asomó por encima de su hombro, sosteniendo una flor blanca, ella sonrió con dulzura y tomando la flor miró por encima de su hombro.

–Llegas tarde, Neji-kun.

El muchacho alzó las cejas mientras acomodaba un inoportuno mechón de cabellos en su frente.

–Tú llegaste demasiado temprano, eso es diferente.

Se sostuvieron las miradas fieramente hasta que el le guiño un ojo y la hizo reír, Tenten se acercó a el y lo abrazó mientras sus labios buscaban hacer contacto.

–Aunque los besos son muy saludables yo creo que no es buen momento ¿Saben?

Aquella voz les hizo saltar de golpe. Rock Lee estaba parado un par de metros delante de ellos, vestido con su eterno traje verde y ahora con un chaleco jounin, única señal de que había subido de nivel.

Se produjo un momento de incomodidad, ni Neji ni Tenten estaban seguros de que decir, finalmente fue el chico de verde quien se acercó a ellos y le extendió una mano al prodigio de los Hyuuga.

–Me alegra volver a verte, Neji-san.

Neji vio los ojos de Rock Lee y descubrió sinceridad, aquella mano extendida era una invitación a renovar una amistad y a perdonar, cualquier agravio del pasado. Neji la tomó y apretó fuerte, sintiéndose aliviado.

Tenten no supo bien porque lo hizo, pero estaba tan contenta que salto para abrazar a los dos muchachos. Neji respingó un poco y Lee sonrió aceptando el gesto, era bueno estar de regreso. Maito Gai aterrizó justo en ese momento y vio a los tres chicos en un abrazo grupal, por un momento las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero logró contenerse ya que la reunión no era de placer.

–Atención, muchachos. –Dijo mientras los chicos se separaban y tomaban una actitud seria- El equipo nueve ha sido convocado para auxiliar al nuevo equipo siete que como sabrán están persiguiendo a los hombres que atacaron Suna y secuestraron al Kazekage. Aparentemente son dos peligrosos criminales del libro Bingo.

–Podremos con ellos. –Dijo Neji con confianza- Somos los mejores jounins de nuestra generación.

–Me alegra escucharlo, porque ellos son criminales clase S de elite. –Dijo Maito Gai sin perder la sonrisa.

Aquello ya cambiaba la situación, Clase S elite significaba que por lo menos algunos terminarían en el hospital. A una señal Maito Gai empezó a correr seguido de sus antiguos alumnos. La chica de los chonguitos miro a sus compañeros de equipo y deseo de corazón que las cosas salieran bien

–Rayos. –Tenten no pudo evitar el comentario- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan complicado?

–Así es la vida, Tenten-chan. –Le dijo Rock Lee mientras cruzaban la salida de Konoha- Todo tiene su chiste ¿Quién dijo que era fácil?

**F I N**

**Notas finales:**

_Pues con esto doy por terminado mi fanfic de Naruto (El primero que acabo en este fandom) y solo me queda agradecer a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review y a todos los que solo leyeron. Un beso a mi adorada Higurashi-chan que fue mi beta-reader numero uno y que no dejo que me rindiera, también a las simpáticas Vistoria y Ono-sug que fueron fieles a mi fic y a Gabe Logan a quien le deberé un Tenten/Lee para la próxima._

_Por lo pronto les aviso que estaré dos semanas concentrado en un fanfic que será una especie de alterno al fic de mi novia "Rosa de dos aromas" Mi historia se llamara: "El zorro y la princesa" un Naru/Hina que esperó los mantenga sentados al borde del asiento y que puede llegar a convertirse en mi trabajo más largo a la fecha._

_Por lo pronto solo me queda despedirme y espero que nos volvamos a leer._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


End file.
